Test for Kira
by GaramMerica
Summary: Lacus dan Kira adalah pasangan yang adem ayem di sekolah. Tapi, Lacus yang mulai merasa Kira makin jauh darinya karena sibuk akhirnya memberikan Kira sebuah 'ujian' tersembunyi. Apakah Kira sadar dirinya sedang dites atau tidak? Just see it!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer : **punya siapa aja bolee *dihajar Sunrise

**Genre : **Romance/Humor—tapi ga tau deh humornya kerasa pa maksa. Kalo maksa gomenne...

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus atau KiraX...

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, norak, gaje, jayus, alur kenceng (emang angin?), gak nyambung. Gitu deh.

**A/N: **Paragraf pertama cerita ni d buat waktu mid lhoo~ hahaha (bangga gitu?) Sungguh author ni murid yang durhaka. Bukannya belajar. Padahal besok ny biologi. Sungguh nista. Yah, emang dasar ny gak ngerti apa-apa jadi pasrah aja deh T_T

ah, dan cerita ini sepenuhnya berasal dari otak dan imajinasi saya. jadi semisal-misalnya ada cerita yang mirip-mirip atau sama, saya 100% tidak tahu menahu.

_Just Enjoy _dah pokoknya! (^n^)/

.

* * *

**Test for Kira**

Awal September. Kehidupan di sekolah sudah dimulai lagi setelah libur sangaat panjang untuk ukuran orang Indonesia, yap, Liburan Musim Panas. Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, jadi rasa malas masih terasa dimana-mana. Guru malas, murid malas, penjaga sekolah malas, satpam malas, kepala sekolah malas, author malas (?). Tapi tentu ada orang-orang yang tidak malas dan serius menuntut ilmu di Orb High School ini.

Yap, ada seorang murid laki-laki yang masih hijau sedang terburu-buru membawa sebuah kardus besar berisi berbagai macam peralatan praktik biologi. Seperti kerangka yang sudah dipisah-pisah dan organ tubuh manusia yang juga sudah dipisah-pisah. Ia baru saja diminta oleh Mrs. Ramius untuk membawa kerangka-kerangka itu ke laboratorium dan membersihkannya. Sungguh malang bukan? Seharusnya itu bukan pekerjaan 'seorang' murid melainkan 'banyak' murid. Tapi berhubung tadi sudah disebutkan kalau guru juga sedang malas untuk ngapa-ngapain apalagi memanggil banyak murid, jadilah guru biologi itu meminta murid 'kesayangannya' yang masih sangat lugu saat sedang lewat di depannya.

"Kira!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang lelaki berambut coklat itu.

Orang yang dipanggil segera berbalik dan tiba-tiba terjatuh karena seseorang baru saja menabraknya. Bukan, bukan oleh orang yang memanggilnya melainkan siswa lain yang sedang berlari di sepanjang koridor. Otomatis segala kerangka dan organ itu bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

"Maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" sahut orang itu cepat dan langsung berbelok di ujung koridor bertuliskan '_toire_'. Hoo. Rupanya ada panggilan alam.

Kira—si korban—hanya terduduk sambil garuk-garuk kepala. _"Padahal aku belum sempat minta maaf,"_ pikirnya. Ia pun mulai merangkak dan memunguti kerangka-kerangka itu.

Saat ia sedang ingin mengambil sebuah kerangka tangan, tangan seorang manusia asli tiba-tiba mendarat di atas punggung tangan miliknya. Tangan itu adalah tangan yang halus dan hangat. Dan ia terkejut karenanya. Kira segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sedang ikut berlutut di depannya.

"Tadi aku memanggilmu, lho," ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Eh? Jadi benar tadi itu suaramu, ya? Maaf. Karena tabrakan tadi aku jadi lupa," balas Kira merasa bersalah.

Kali ini gadis yang bernama Lacus itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau terluka?"

Kira balas tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menarik tangannya beserta kerangka tangan itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke kardus. Ia kembali memungut kerangka-kerangka yang lain dengan cepat.

"Anu, Kira. Setelah ini apa kau bisa menemaniku?" tanya Lacus agak ragu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kepala manusia pada Kira begitu mereka selesai memungut.

Kira hanya menyodorkan kardus itu dan Lacus meletakkannya di dalam. Ia tahu kemana dan untuk apa Lacus ingin ia menemaninya. Lacus memang sering meminta Kira pergi ke atap sekolah dan mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Kedua orang ini termasuk pasangan paling serasi di sekolah. Selalu adem ayem saja. Tertawa bersama, cekikikan berdua, senyum-senyum karena hal gak jelas. Yah, indahnya pasangan mudalah.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini intensitas kebersamaan mereka mulai berkurang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Lacus, sebagai anggota klub paduan suara sangat sibuk untuk persiapan lomba menyanyi yang akan diselenggarakan seminggu lagi. Sedangkan Kira, sibuk untuk persiapan kejuaraan sepak bola antar sekolah yang seminggu lagi juga akan diselenggarakan. Orang-orang sering menyebut _Lacus the Angel's Voice _dan menyebut Kira _The Lost Chicken. _

Kenapa yang satu terdengar keren dan yang satu terdengar menyedihkan? Sebenarnya, suara Lacus memang terkenal sangat merdu dan indah. Bisa membuat orang-orang menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk mendengarkannya sejenak. Semua orang mengaguminya.

Berbeda nasib dengan sang kekasih.

Kira sebenarnya 'tidak begitu berbakat' di bidang sepak bola. Ia sering terlihat kagok dan linglung saat di lapangan. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab munculnya julukan 'ayam kesasar' itu. Hei, tapi jangan salah. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan semangatnya. Ia selalu berusaha lebih dari yang lain. Selalu berlatih lebih keras dari yang lain. Karena itulah ia masih dipertahankan di klub itu.

Hal ini tentunya menimbulkan banyak gosip saat mereka baru jadian. Kenapa Lacus yang seolah dewi di atas langit bisa bersama penjaga saluran air bawah tanah? Bawah tanah, lho! Ckck. Jangan memandang Kira sebegitu rendah dong.

"Maaf, Lacus! Tapi aku masih harus menaruh ini di laboratorium dan membersihkannya. Sendiri tak apa, ya?" jawab Kira dengan raut menyesal.

Lacus terdiam. _"Lagi-lagi tidak bisa bersama," _gerutunya dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu biar kubantu, ya. Aku sedang punya waktu luang," balasnya lagi.

"Eeeeh~ tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Lacus_-san _juga 'kan sebentar lagi lomba. Latihan saja. Kalau menyanyi 'saja' pasti bisa! Ya?"

Lacus yang mendengarnya jawaban itu masih saja tersenyum. Namun kali ini lebih terkesan sedih. "Baiklah kalau Kira maunya begitu. Nah, kalau begitu sampai nanti!" ia melambai pelan di tempat.

"Iya! Maaf, ya! Sampai jumpa, Lacus-_san_!" dan Kira pun kembali berlari menyusuri koridor meninggalkan Lacus sendiri.

Lacus berhenti melambai dan menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Ia menghela nafas berat dan panjang. "Menyanyi itu tidak semudah itu, tahu," ia mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah yang sepi. Ia memutar knop pintu dan angin sepoi-sepoi segera menyambutnya. "Dan Kira..."

"...sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku dengan Lacus-_san_? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Lacus saja? Kita sudah lama bersama tapi kau masih tidak menyadarinya juga."

Lacus pun menutup pintu itu dan memandang ke sekitar. Tak ada orang seperti biasa. Hanya dia dan suara angin yang menemaninya. Tempar favoritnya dan Kira. Hanya mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini ia sendiri. Hari ini saja, ia berharap.

Lacus meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada dan mulai mengalunkan kata-kata.

"_This pitiful prayer, this tiny smile,  
in order to protect them, I'm led towards  
the heart that can even shatter sadness,  
that heart lies right here..."_

_._

_

* * *

_

Yap! Sampai sini dulu ajah! Ada yang tahu lagu di atas lagu apa? Hehehe. Sya kasih tau aja ya.

Itu salah satu terjemahan dari lagu Hitomi no Kotae by Noria. Lebih rinci lagi? Lagu ini dipakai untuk ending song anime 07-ghost. Penasaran? Download aja lagunya ^^

Oh,ya. Walau genre nya romance/humor, mungkin humornya hampir gak ada ya ? T_T

Jujur nyak mak pandai buat humor (saya tidak pintar buat humor)... jadi review, ya kalau ada yang mau di kasih saran maupun kritik... saya tau kesalahan di fic ini masih bejibun..

Terima kasih banyak sudah baca! (_"_) *bow.


	2. Beginning

**Title : **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer : **Coba Sunrise lagi khilaf atau apa gitu jadi kasih hak cipta GS/GSD ke saya... *dibeam.

**Genre : **Romance/Humor. Atau mungkin Romance/General? Atau Romance/friendship? Atau malah Romance aja? Atau... *dibekep pake tali tambang.

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus atau KiraX...

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, norak, gaje, jayus, alur kebut (emang F1?), gak nyambung. Gitu deh.

**A/N : **Huaaa. Makasih banyaaak banget buat para senpai dan readers yang udah review. Saya gak nyangka komentarnya pada positif semua *terharu. Maaf banget karena lama apdet *sob. Seperti biasa, sekolah. Oh, ya, ada yang punya saran lagu bagus? Hehe.

Oh, ya. Saya sekalian mau bales review yang gak log in...

**Rasukurain-verin: **Hehe, iya. Saya juga buat fic ni karena setelah menjelajah fandom GS indonesia di FFN kebanyakan AsuCaga. Slain itu KiraLacus juga termasuk pairing fav saya, sih ^^. Haha. Tenang aja, gak ada kok . Iyaa makasih, ya reviewnya. Ini udah apdet, smoga suka XD

**Kerenman: **iyaa. Makasih banyak ya reviewnya ^^ ini udah lanjut kok. Smoga suka XD

**El-ch4n: **lho? Udah d bales deng ya? Hahaha.

Nah, sekian pembukaannya! _Enjoy, please!_ ^^

* * *

**Test for Kira**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

"_Ima nani shiteru ka na_

(what are you doing now?)

_Kimi mo mite iru ka na_

(are you watching it, too?)

_Orenji iro ni somaru sora wo_

(the sunset that dyes the sky orange)

_Asahi ni kawaru yuuhi wo"_

(and changes into the dawn)

Kira berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya membersihkan peralatan biologi setelah mendengar alunan lagu itu dari _CD player_-nya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Di sana terhampar lapangan olahraga yang luas namun hanya ada beberapa orang murid bermain di sana. Maklum saja karena hari ini masih awal-awal masuk setelah liburan sehingga kegiatan belajar-mengajar masih belum begitu aktif.

"_Namida koboshiatte naita yoru mo_

(I won't forget the nights we cried together)

_Kudaranai hanashi de asa made waratte hibi mo_

(and nights we laughed til dawn at stupid stuff)

_Wasurenai ima no boku wo sasaeru takaramono dakara_

(they're the treasure that gives me strength now)

_Hanarete itemo kanjiru anata no yasashisa_

(though we're apart, I can feel your tenderness)

_Dakara doko ni itatte mou hitori ja nai_

(so wherever I am, I'm not alone)

_Donna koto attemo kujikenai"_

(no matter what happens, I won't break down)

Matanya terfokus pada langit yang mulai menguning. Lagu ini...entah kenapa ia merasa disindir oleh lagu ini. _Kizuna-bond-ikatan._ Jika itu adalah alasan mengapa ia merasa kesepian saat ini, mungkin itu pula yang terjadi pada Lacus di atas sana. Bernyanyi sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang mendengarkan nyanyiannya di tempat seluas atap.

"_Aku benar-benar bodoh, ya, Lacus-_san?" batinnya dan mulai mengelap lagi.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia memikirkan pembicaraan mereka berdua saat di koridor. Wajah Lacus dan senyumnya yang dipaksakan terus menghantuinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bersamanya. Ia ingin meninggalkan pekerjaan menyedihkan ini dan mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Suara kekasihnya yang bagaikan dentingan lonceng benar-benar selalu membuatnya terhanyut. Tapi badannya tidak mau menurut. Ia memang memiliki kebiasaan menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ia janjikan pada orang lain.

"Kira? Bukannya kau bersama Lacus di atap?" seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam laboratorium dan berhasil mengejutkan Kira.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu menghela nafas lega begitu melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang yang begitu dikenalnya berjalan menghampirinya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan mengelapnya sebentar dan berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan untuk menyimpan alat-alat pembersihnya. "Tidak, Cagalli. Sejak tadi aku di sini," jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada saudara kembar non identiknya.

"Oh, ya? Tadi saat aku ingin ke atap aku mendengar Lacus bernyanyi dan kukira ia bersamamu seperti biasa. Jadi aku turun lagi dan berjalan-jalan. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mendapat tugas dari Mrs. Ramius untuk membersihkan semua ini. _Phew~ _sekarang aku hanya harus merangkai ini dan.. selesai! Oh, ya. Bagaimana Lacus-_san_?" tanyanya lagi dan mulai merangkai kaki.

Cagalli menyeret kursi dan duduk di dekat Kira lalu mulai membantu merangkai rangka tangan. "Entahlah. Kurasa ada yang berbeda dengan suaranya. Lebih terdengar 'ragu' dan kurang bertenaga. Apa kalian berdua ada masalah?"

Kira tersentak dan membuat rangka kaki yang baru ia pasang terpisah lagi. Ia buru-buru membetulkannya dan memalingkan wajah, entah kenapa tidak berani bertatapan dengan Cagalli. "Aah. Masa,sih? Mungkin..kami hanya jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini. Itu saja."

"Heee! Itu, sih masalah besar! Kalian ini 'kan pacaran, kok bisa jarang bareng, gitu?" cerca Cagalli langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku dan Lacus-_san _hanya sedang sibuk."

"Lho? Masa' begini dibilang sibuk?" sahut Cagalli lagi yang entah kenapa terdengar kesal.

Saudara kembarnya itu tidak menjawab dan hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Cagalli menghela nafas berat dan panjang.

Ia menarik lengan Kira kasar dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan mata _gold-_nya. "Kira, kau selalu begitu. Kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kalau begini terus kau akan menyakitinya. Kalau begini terus hubungan kalian akan berakhir!"

_Aku tahu Cagalli. Aku tahu, _batin Kira. Tapi kalau hubungan mereka berakhir hanya karena jarang bersama, bukankah itu artinya perasaan mereka tidak tulus? Itulah yang selalu menahan kegalauan Kira sehingga ia tidak melakukan banyak hal.

Kira memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke bawah. "Sudahlah. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri nanti. Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Athrun?'

_Blush! _

Cengkraman Cagalli merenggang dan wajahnya berubah merah. Ia memukul lengan Kira kuat, membuatnya meringis. "Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau ini benar-benar adik yang payah!" gerutunya salah tingkah. Ia memang selalu salah tingkah kalau nama Athrun sudah disebut-sebut.

Kira terus mengelus-elus lengannya yang tadi habis dipukul. "Cagalli... kau tidak perlu memukulku, 'kan? Dan di antara kita masih belum jelas siapa adik siapa kakak. Ah..."

Omongan Kira terputus saat sesosok pria berambut biru tua berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Waah..panjang umur. Yang sedang dibicarakan muncul, tuh," sindir Kira dengan senyum jahilnya.

Cagalli menoleh cepat dan wajahnya makin bersemu merah saat mendapati pria itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sapanya.

"Halo, Athrun! Mau membantuku?" balasku sambil melambai singkat.

Cagalli menyikut pinggangku dan segera pergi ke samping Athrun. "Athrun! Bilangin Kira, tuh! Dia benar-benar gak peka dengan perasaan seorang gadis! Kalau begini bisa-bisa hubungannya dengan Lacus bahaya!"

"Heee?" sahut Athrun terkejut. Ia menatap Kira dan Cagalli bergantian lalu menghela nafas. "Kira, kau harus peka dengan sikap yang Lacus tunjukkan padamu, dong. Kalau Lacus sudah pergi nanti kau baru menyesal."

Kira berdecak dan mulai merangkai kembali. "Besok aku akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Aku janji. Sekarang sudah puas?"

"Belum sampai benar-benar terwujud," jawab Cagalli sinis.

"Sudahlah Cagalli. Percaya saja pada Kira, dia tipe orang yang akan menepati janjinya apapun yang terjadi. Nah, jadi. Mana yang perlu kubantu?" balas Athrun santai sambil menarik kursi lain di sebelah Cagalli. Cagalli ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan mereka bertiga mulai mengerjakan tugas itu bersama-sama.

* * *

.

Lacus merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas saat hanya ia sendiri yang tersisa di kelas. Senja benar-benar sudah tiba. Ia terlalu lama berlatih sampai suaranya agak serak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Ia mendapat pesan dari Kira bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ada latihan sepak bola.

Tidak heran, pikir Lacus. Seminggu lagi saja, itulah yang menjadi penopang perasaannya.

Lacus berjalan menyusuri lapangan sekolah dan menemukan seseorang bersandar di tepi gerbang. Lacus memberhentikan langkahnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, terkejut. Orang itu menangkap sosok Lacus dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari dan langsung memeluk gadis berambut merah muda itu erat-erat.

"Lacus-_chan_! Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya!" sahut orang itu girang.

"Meer-_chan_! Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kau sedang belajar di Amerika?" balas Lacus tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Meer melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Lacus dengan cengiran jahil. "Hehe. Aku sedang bosan di sana. Jadi aku pergi ke sini untuk menemuimu. Hei, ayo kita pulang ke rumah! Aku lapar dan ingin sekali memakan masakan buatanmu, walau aku tahu kau tidak bisa memasak," jawab Meer, gadis yang rupanya sangat identik dengan Lacus, sambil menggandeng tangan Lacus dan mulai berjalan. Rambut, badan, suara, hampir semuanya sama. Meer dan Lacus sebenarnya adalah saudar sepupu yang entah bagaimana lebih seperti saudara kembar.

"Jadi-jadi, tujuanku sebenarnya ke sini adalah karena setelah membaca surat-suratmu tentang pacarmu, Kira Yamato, kalau tidak salah. Aku benar-benar penasaran karena kau sepertinya sangat menyukainya!"

"Hee? Benarkah? Aku..." wajah Lacus tiba-tiba memanas dan ia segera menundukkan kepalanya. "...memang sangat menyukainya, sih."

"Hee? Ceritakan-ceritakan! Ceritakan tentangnya padaku. Ah, lagu! Lewat laguuu saja! Ya?"

"Mmm... harus, ya?" dalih Lacus masih dengan wajah memerah. Meer mengangguk cepat.

Lacus memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengingat-ingat lagu yang kira-kira tepat menggambarkan saat pertama kali ia dan Kira bertemu. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyanyikan sebuah potongan lagu di salah satu _playlist MP3 Player-_nya.

.

"_Kimi to hajimete deatta no wa sou choudo ima kurai no kisetsu datta ne_

(the first time I met you was around this season right?)

_Raito appu shita machinami ga kirei ni kagayaiteita_

(the light up street was glowing beautifully)

_Nakimushi na kimi wa are kara yoku boku no kata ni odeko wo nokkete_

(the crybaby-you, from that time on, often laid your forehead on my shoulder)

_Naiteta ne sono nukumori ni mushou ni furetaku naru"_

(you were crying right? That extreme warmth from your touch on my shoulder)

.

"He? Dia menangis? Dia pernah menangis di bahumu saat pertama kali bertemu?" seru Meer tidak percaya dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Tidaak! Tentu saja tidak! Hanya saja, ya, aku dan Kira pertama kali bertemu saat aku dan Athrun ingin menjemputnya di stasiun. Dia tersesat sangat jauh dari terminal bus dan mau tidak mau harus kembali dengan naik kereta. Yah, saat kami menemukannya, ekspresinya berubah seperti ingin menangis. Athrun juga bilang kalau Kira orangnya memang cengeng. Yaah, tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk," jelas Lacus panjang lebar dengan mata menerawang menatap langit dan senyum sumringah di bibirnya.

Meer yang melihat sepupunya itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum senang. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Meer dikejutkan oleh ekspresi Lacus yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia menangis.

"Lacus-_chan_? Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Meer lembut sembari memegangi bahu Lacus.

Lacus hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menjawab,"Tidak Meer.. tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

Lacus diam sejenak. "Kami... akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah bersama. Itu membuatku sedih. Dan lagi, Meer... dia belum memanggilku 'Lacus', dia masih memanggilku 'Lacus-_san_'. Padahal kami sudah lama berteman sebelum menjalin hubungan. Apa dia masih menganggapku sebagai orang asing?"

Meer pun hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya di dalam hati, ia mulai merasa jengkel pada Kira Yamato ini. Lacus, saudara yang sangat dekat dengannya, dibuat menangis hanya karena ketidakpekaan seorang lelaki. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Lacus!" sahut Meer tegas.

Lacus menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Meer dengan bingung.

"Dia tidak tahu kalau kau punya saudara yang sangat mirip denganmu, 'kan?"

Lacus menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku belum memberitahukan apapun soal dirimu. Memangnya kena...," Lacus tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan saudaranya ini.

Meer hanya tersenyum licik. "Ya, kau benar. Biar aku menjadi dirimu untuk sementara waktu. Kau diam saja di rumah dan menggantikanku _home-schooling._ Biar kuungkap sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki yang sampai membuatmu menangis begini!"

"Anu.. Meer, kau tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanya Lacus ragu.

"Percayalah padaku! Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa dan berbuat hal yang tidak kau kehendaki. Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi dirimu. Tenang saja!" balas Meer mantap.

Awalnya Lacus masih ragu, hanya saja setelah ia berpikir untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. "Aku percaya padamu, Meer. _Arigatou gozaimasu.."_

Meer tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu melantunkan sebait lagu yang sangat ia suka.

"_Kimi ga mayou no nara_

(If you lost your way_)_

_Boku ga michishirube ni narou_

(I would probably become your guide)

_Ato wa shinjireba ii_

(I had a way to make sure_)_

_Tashikameru sube wa motta_

(You'd have to trust yourself from now on)

_Osore nai de"_

(Don't be afraid")

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Setelah itu pun mereka tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Meer esok. Tidak ada yang tahu...

* * *

.

Yahahaha! Selesai! Maaf maaf maaf maaf bangeet karena lama apdet! Sya belum dapat insprasi, dan untuk cerita _**Reborn**_**, **masih saya lanjutin, kok. Tapi sya pre dulu untuk cari ilham. *dilempat baskom.

oh, ya . untuk lagu-lagu di atas biar saya perjelas meskipun saya yakin udah banyak yang tahu:

Yang didenger Kira di lab itu adalah **Kizuna **by** Orange Range**

Yang dinyanyiin Lacus pas ngobrol dengan Meer adalah **Koe wo Kikasete **by **Big Bang**

Yang dinyanyiin Meer sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan Lacus adalah **Michi~ to you all **by **Aluto**

.

Semuanya saya sukaaa! XD

Nah, saya yakin sekali kalau di cerita satu ini banyak banget kesalahan dan kejelekan dimana-mana. Karena itu dimohon reviewnya.. (_"_) *bow...


	3. Salah kaprah

**Title : **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer : **Bebaskan saya! Saya sadar! Saya sadar sepenuhnya kalo GS/GSD punya Sunrise! Saya gak akan ngaku-ngaku lagi, kok! Ampunn! (?)

**Genre : **Romance/Humor. Atau mungkin Romance/General? Atau Romance/friendship? Atau malah Romance aja? Atau Romance/Hurt/Comfort? Atau Romance/Drama? Atau... *dibekep, diiket, diangkut ke kapal, dijeburin ke laut, tenggelem, klepek-klepek, ketemu Auel Neider, hidup **happily ever after** XD

Ah, sudahlah. Saya putuskan **Romance/Friendship **semi Humor tapi :D

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus atau KiraX... jeng! Jeng! Meer!

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, norak, gaje, jayus, alur wuss wuss (?), gak nyambung. Gitu deh.

**A/N : **tolong kasih saya wejangan buat bikin humor :'( saya masih ingin belajaaarr..

Lupakan A/N gak penting di atas! _Happy Reading! _^^

.

* * *

**Test for Kira**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Satu hari telah berlalu. Apakah ada perubahan? Tidak. Yaa, mungkin adalah. Guru-guru mulai rajin masuk dan menghukum anak-anak yang telat masuk kelas. Murid-murid juga makin rajin mengeluh dan melengos begitu mendapat hukuman yang berhubungan dengan PR musim panas yang tidak terselesaikan atau terselesaikan tapi bisa dianggap tidak terselesaikan. Mengerti? Oke, lupakan. Mungkin maksud perubahan di sini adalah perubahan kesadaran akan lingkungan sekitar dari seorang murid bermata lavender berambut coklat gelap yang sedang berjalan malas menyusuri koridor setelah selesai dengan urusannya di toilet tadi.

Matanya membulat dan makin berseri-seri saat memandang punggung seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tepat berada tiga meter di depannya.

"_Akan kubuktikan kalau hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja! Fighting~oh! _" tekadnya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan dan tersenyum mantap mengikuti gaya Yankumi dalam film Gokusen.

Kira berlari dan menepuk pundak gadis itu lembut. "Lacus-_san_!"

Orang yang dipanggil Lacus itu menoleh dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "_Ohayou~_" ujarnya riang. Sepertinya _mood-_nya sedang bagus.

Namun senyum lebar di wajah Kira perlahan memudar berganti senyum hambar. "Ah... _ohayou gozaimasu_..."

Siiiing...

Mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi bingung. Ada apa gerangan? Mari kita lihat isi hati mereka masing-masing:

**Lacus (Meer) POV...**

_Gee gee gee gee gee, koishitai no (Oh yeah!) aishitai no (Oh yeah yeah yeah)!_

Oke. Sepertinya Meer sedang tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali lagu _Gee _dari SNSD versi Jepang yang sedari tadi disenandungkannya dalam hati. Mungkin dia habis 'menggaib'? Kita lihat pihak satunya.

**Kira POV...**

Lacus? Apa benar dia Lacus? Kenapa rasanya beda? Dan kenapa sejak tadi dia senyum-senyum terus? Apa dia begitu senang melihatku? (Author: Aku iya Kira! Aku iya! XD *digeplak) Oke, serius. Apa dia benar-benar Lacus?

**Normal POV.**

"Kenapa?" tanya Lacus—yang tentu kita ketahui bukan Lacus yang asli melainkan Meer Campbell.

"Ah... perkenalkan. Aku Kira Yamato. Senang bertemu denganmu!" ucap Kira agak kikuk begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Siiiing... (lagi)

_Jadi ini yang namanya Kira? Tampangnya memang lumayan, tapi sepertinya dia bodoh. Lihat saja penampilannya yang 'agak' culun dan sering diam itu. Kenapa Lacus sukanya sama tipe yang seperti ini? Selain itu.. insting orang ini tajam juga. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku bukan Lacus? _pikir Meer. Sebaiknya kita sebut 'Lacus' saja.

"Aduh, Kira! Tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau itu Kira Yamato! Kenapa kau memperkenalkan diri dengan formal begitu? Apa ada sesuatu?" gurau Lacus.

"Hee~ ternyata benar Lacus-_san,_ ya? Ada yang berbeda dari dirimu. Seolah kau orang lain... mungkin? Ah, apa kau mengecat rambutmu? Warnanya agak lebih tua dari biasanya."

_Insting hewan.._

"Oh, ya? Tidak tuh. Memang begini kok warnanya," jawab Meer sambil melihat rambutnya yang terurai ke depan dada.

"Hmm. Kurasa mataku memang ada yang salah. Apa kau meluruskan rambutmu? _Bonding?"_

_Bukan manusia.._

"Ya, aku ingin merubah penampilan sedikit. Kurasa itu akan membuatku lebih segar. Iya, 'kan?"

Kira manggut-manggut mengerti. Matanya menangkap bentuk bintang dari jepit rambut yang Lacus gunakan untuk poninya. Walau posisinya sama seperti biasanya, tapi bentuknya berbeda.

"Ah, itu jepit rambut baru, ya?"

_Nanya-nanyanya mau sampai kapan, sih?_

"Ya, ini jepit baru. Bentuknya bagus bukan?" jawab Lacus—profesional—sambil memegangi jepit rambut berbentuk bintang itu.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari seseorang?" tanya Kira agak ragu.

Ting! Lacus menangkap sikap Kira tadi sebagai suatu sinyal. Sinyal kecemburuan. Baiklah, Author sadar kalau itu sebutan norak. Setidaknya ia cemburu, itu artinya dia serius menyukai Lacus.

"Ya, aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang," jawab Lacus sambil tersenyum senang.

"Eh? Siapa?" perubahan ekspresi Kira kini benar-benar terlihat. Ia mulai terlihat lemas.

"Penjaga toko di toko dekat stasiun."

"Eh? Apa dia tampan?"

Siiingg... (untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini?)

Tawa Lacus tiba-tiba keluar, membuat Kira makin terlihat _angong_ seperti orang bodoh.

"Kira.. hihihi. Kau ini.. kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti atau pura-pura bodoh? Hihihihihi..."

"Ha?" balas Kira sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Lacus kali ini berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kira dengan tatapan aneh. "Aku membelinya Kira. Kau tidak sadar kalau aku baru saja menggodamu?"

Kira terdiam. 1 detik.. 2 detik.. 10 detik... Kira menepuk tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke atas telapak tangan kirinya. "Oooh~ yayayaya. Aku mengerti. Hahaha."

Kali ini giliran Lacus yang diam. Mendengar 'tawa sopan' yang terlambat dari cowok di hadapannya ini membuatnya benar-benar paham siapa lelaki yang menjadi pacar sepupunya itu. Lacus berbalik, membuat rambutnya berkibar singkat dan mulai berjalan. "Sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke kelas, Kira-_kun_!"

Kira yang awalnya ingin melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti setelah mendengar panggilan gadis itu. "Kira...kun...?" ulangnya tidak yakin.

Lacus menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut. _"Matilah aku! Apa Lacus tidak biasanya memanggil anak ini dengan 'kun'? Ayo cari alasan! Ayo cari alasan!" _ia bergulat sendiri dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat pencerahan setelah sekian detik berpikir.

"Tidak suka, ya? Apa mau dipanggil Kira-_san_ saja?" ujar Lacus berusaha terdengar santai.

Ekspresi Kira kini benar-benar mengeras. Ia menatap Lacus dengan tatapan sinis dan ragu. Alisnya bertaut dan ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tanda ia tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Paham akan situasi yang makin sulit ini, Lacus makin bingung dan akhirnya berusaha meminta maaf saja.

"Anu... _gome..._"

"Kau bukan Lacus."

_Deg! _Lacus tersentak akan pernyataan Kira yang barusan dikeluarkan.

"Kau bukan Lacus yang kukenal. Maaf, aku masih ada pelajaran," lanjut Kira lagi datar dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Lacus yang terpaku.

Suara langkah kaki yang bergema itu membuat Lacus tersadar akan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Ia langsung meringkuk lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah habis! Aku akan dibunuh Lacus!" jeritnya pada diri sendiri dengan suara berbisik.

* * *

.

Selesai! Di chapter kali ini tidak ada lagu, kawan-kawan! Tidak ada lagu! *Plak!

Kecuali satu baris lagu Gee tadi dihitung. hehehehe

Yah, pokoknya kasih-kasihlah saya wejangan karena saya sangat tahu kalau di fic ini masih begitu banyak kesalahan yang saya buat. Apalagi kalau humornya maksa benerrr... =_="

Terima kasih banyak buat para senpai, teman-teman, dan para Readers yang udah bersedia baca karya saya ini! Review, _please! _^^


	4. SanKun'

**Title : **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer : **saya mah orangnya jujur. Gundam Seed ini punya ninja hatori (?) *dihajar Sunrise.

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus atau KiraX... jeng! Jeng! Meer!

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, norak, gaje, jayus, alur wuss wuss (?), gak nyambung. Gitu deh.

**A/N : **Huaa! maaf kalo ada yang mau buka chapter ni sebelumnya tapi gak bisa. sya remove buat di edit sebentar karena lupa satu kata yang fatal! Tolong dimaklumi karena sya buatnya di jam siskamling (?) dan maaf juga buat yang udah baca. maaf banget, soalnya nti alur ceritanya jadi beda :'(

Readers: Author bego.

Author: Author gak bego. Cuma 'agak' abnormal kayak Kira aja.

Readers: *sweatdrop

Author: yaah, pokoknya terima kasih banyak ya buat para senpai, readers, and nakama yang udah kasih wejangan buat sayaaaa! (^n^)/

_Happy Reading! _^^

* * *

**Test for Kira**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

Sore ini, saat ini, banyak orang di lapangan yang dibuat menganga tidak percaya. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat awalnya juga ternganga namun langsung berganti dengan sebuah senyum lebar tidak percaya. _Priit! _Terdengar suara peluit panjang ditiup oleh sang wasit.

"Gol? Gol? GOOOOLL! Yeah!" seru cowok itu kegirangan dengan kedua tangan terancung tinggi ke udara.

Beberapa saat kemudian segerumul rekan berseragam sama datang menghampirinya dengan heboh. Mereka datang dan langsung melompat ke lelaki itu, mengacak –acak rambutnya, mendorongnya ke bawah dan menjitaknya secara masal. Kira yang sudah dalam posisi terlentang dengan tampang acak-acakan plus debu dan sedikit daun yang lepas dari pohonnya hanya menatap mereka bingung serta mengeluarkan seulas senyum polos.

"Gol, sih, Gol Kira. CUMA KENAPA GOL YANG KAU BUAT GOL BUNUH DIRI! _BAKA!_" sahut teman-temannya itu bersamaan dengan tampang garang.

_The connection was reset... _"Eh?"

"'EH'?" ulang teman-temannya juga dengan maksud mengintimidasi.

_Refresh. __Done. _"EHHH? JADI TADI ITU GOL BUNUH DIRI?" 

"IYA!" seru teman-temannya frustasi. Di lain pihak, yaitu pihal lawan, mereka hanya tertawa tawa dan merayakan kemenangan mereka yang menggelikan.

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan langsung merangkul leher Kira. Kira melirik singkat ke arahnya. "Sudah~ sudah~ kalian semua. Jangan berlebihan begitu, dong. Kita, 'kan cuma latihan. Kira juga manusia, dan seperti yang kita tahu memang 'agak' linglung. Jadi ya santai sajalah~"

"Kau bisa santai begitu karena kau di pihak yang menang, Athrun. Tapi walau latihan masa' Kira gak bisa ngeliat perbedaan seragam, sih? Kelompok kalian 'kan pakai singlet hijau (author gak tahu namanya apa, pokoknya yang dilapisin di atas kaos itu lah)" salah seorang dari mereka menjelaskan dan yang lainnya mencibir.

"Kira, 'kan buta warna," jawab Athrun asal.

"Athrun.. aku tidak buta warna," bantah Kira lemas.

"Kira tidak buta warna, dia hanya buta arah. Makanya dia salah pergi ke pihak lawan," ralat Athrun.

"Kami semua tahu kalau Kira tidak buta arah, Athrun," sergah teman-teman yang lain serempak.

Kira hanya memandang sinis Athrun yang mulai sweatdrop. Athrun hanya balas memandang dengan tatapan 'aku-ini-berusaha-membantumu-tahu'. Dan Kira balas menatapnya dengan pandangan 'aku-tahu-kalau-kemampuan-'menjilatmu'-lebih-baik-dari-ini'. Athrun berdeham singkat sebelum mulai membela temannya ini.

"Baiklah, Kira, tolong ambilkan bola yang lain di gudang. Kurasa tekanan dan lapisan kulit bola yang kita pakai tadi mulai jelek. Nah, pergilah~ pergi~" ujar Athrun yang membuat Kira makin bingung namun akhirnya pergi juga.

Setelah beberapa meter Kira melangkah, ia menoleng ke belakang untuk memastikan apa yang dilakukan Athrun tapi Athrun hanya balas melambai, Kira pun berjalan lagi tanpa kecurigaan yang tersisa. Athrun segera merangkul dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya dan akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

Athrun memasang tampang serius. "Dengar teman-teman, kalian sadar kalau Kira akhir-akhir ini sering melamun?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Kalian sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini Lacus jarang mampir ke sini untuk melihat Kira berlatih?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Walau kalian para lelaki _single, _kalian pasti bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana rasanya jauh dari pacar atau sedang ada masalah dengan pacar, 'kan?"

Ngangguk.

"Jadi? Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi kalau kalian memberi banyak tekanan padanya?"

Mereka semua diam dan berpikir. Athrun mengangguk pelan untuk memancing penalaran mereka. 5 detik.. 15 detik... 30 detik.. (kelamaan?)

"KIRA TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN GOL BUNUH DIRI LAGI TAPI MELAKUKAN BUNUH DIRI BETULAN!" jerit mereka serempak dengan wajah pucat dan _shock _dalam hati.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bergerumul begitu?" ujar Kira yang muncul tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Athrun dan kawan kawan terlonjak kaget.

Mereka semua segera berbalik menghadap Kira dan berdiri tegak.

"Ehem~ sudahlah, Kira. Masalah gol bunuh diri tadi tidak usah dipikirkan. Kami tahu kau memang orang linglung. Masih bisa ditempa~ masih bisa dilatih~" kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kira.

"Ya?" Kira hanya tersenyum simpul. Bingung.

"Jangan disimpan sendiri bebanmu. Cerita-ceritalah pada kami. Nah, kau boleh istirahat duluan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Silakan~" timpal yang lain.

"He? Ah, ngomong-ngomong bolanya..."

"Serahkan pada kami. Sekarang pergilah ambil minum dan istirahat. Oke? Oke?" orang pertama tadi mengambil bola dari tangan Kira dan mengkomando yang lain untuk mulai latihan lagi.

Tersisalah dua orang yang sedang berdiri berdampingan di sana. Athrun hanya menganggung-angguk dan menyelipkan sebuah jempol yang terangkat di samping pahanya untuk teman-temannya tadi.

Kira kembali memandang sobatnya itu. "_Nee.._ apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan pada mereka, hm?" celetuk Kira datar.

"Aaah~ bukan hal yang istimewa."

Kira kembali menoleh ke depan. "Kurasa tidak berlebihan kalau aku menyebutmu 'penjilat sejati'"

"Tidaak~ kau berlebihan. Hei_, _kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah ajak Lacus makan siang bersama siang ini?" Athrun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kira kembali teringat kejadian di koridor tadi pagi. Senyum Lacus yang begitu berseri. Penampilan barunya. Dan saat dirinya dipanggil 'Kira-_kun_'.

"_...kenapa? Apa mau dipanggil Kira-san saja?"_

Kira langsung berjongkok begitu teringat hal itu. Ia mencoret-coret tanah dengan jari telunjuknya. Jadi sebenarnya, Kira **tidak** sadar kalau Lacus kemarin adalah orang lain alias Meer. Ia mengatakan '_kau bukan Lacus yang kukenal'_ karena memang merasa berbeda dan tidak terima dirinya dipanggil –kun. Tapi hanya itu. Bukan karena hal lain. Kesimpulan Author? Kira tetap orang bodoh. *ditendang Kira.

"Pasti gak jadi," Athrun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia menemukan tulisan yang ditoreh Kira bertuliskan 'Kira-_kun'._ "Hee~ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Ki-ra-_kun_?" ledek Athrun.

Kira langsung tersentak mendengar hal itu dan langsung bangkit untuk menyeret Athrun ke pinggir lapangan setelah menghapus torehannya. "Jangan-panggil-aku-begitu!"

"Lho kenapa? Tidak masalah, 'kan selama bukan –san?"

Kira terdiam. Ia duduk begitu saja di tepi lapangan yang berumput. "Athrun. Segitu buruknya, ya panggilan 'san'?"

Athrun diam. Ia kini mengerti apa masalah yang sedang dibahas di sini. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Kira. "Menurutku, sih tidak juga. Menurutku, lho. Panggilan 'kun' dan 'chan' itu lebih ke panggilan sayang atau akrab daripada 'san' yang formal. Tidak pakai embel-embel apapun juga menurutku lebih akrab daripada pakai embel-embel 'san'. Karena biasanya, 'kan kalau kita baru kenal sama orang kita pakai embel-embel itu."

"...begitu, ya?"

"Aih~ mau ganti panggilan untuk Lacus, ya? Gimana kalau _darling _saja?" Athrun mulai menggoda Kira lagi.

"Eeeh! Apaan, sih! Nggak mau!" bantah Kira dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau begitu _honey_ saja."

"Kau panggil Cagalli dengan itu baru aku mau."

* * *

.

"Jadi..."

"...ketahuan..." desah kedua gadis itu serempak saat duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Huwaa! _Hounto ni gomenasai, Lacus-chan! _Aku tidak menyangka kalau insting Kira Yamato begitu kuat," jelas Meer dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aaah~ salahku juga karena tidak memberitahu beberapa hal terlebih dulu padamu. Tentang kebiasaan kami," hibur Lacus tanpa melihat ke arah saudaranya itu.

"Tapi dia marah. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Meer bingung.

Plik. Untuk yang satu ini Lacus belum mendengarnya. Ia segera merangkul Meer dari belakang dan mencubit keras pipinya. "Marah? Kok kau tidak bilang padaku, Meer-_chan_?" balas Lacus horor.

"Huweee. Hakuh hibuhuh Hakaa-caaa~ (takut dibunuh Lacus-_chan_~)"

Setelah puas, akhirnya Lacus melepaskan cubitannya. Ia mendesah. "Baiklah, kalau begini tidak ada cara lain lagi!"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Meer sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

"Beli coklat yang banyak dan kartu ucapan!"

"He? Mau menyogoknya dengan itu?"

"Bukan sogokan! Hanya 'alat bantu penerima maaf'! Aku akan langsung minta maaf padanya besok."

"Wah, selamat berjuang, ya," ujar Meer _innocent._

Lacus langsung memberi _deathglare_ seperti medusa. Meer membatu.

"Aku harus minta maaf!" tekad Lacus dalam hati. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir ini, 'kan salah Meer, ya?

* * *

.

Selesai! Karya terakhir sebelum menghadapi ulangan semester nista! *nangis gaje sambil mengibarkan bendera putih.

Nah, bagaimana cerita kali ini? gajekah? OOC kah? Abalkah? Jayus kah? Sebenarnya inspirasi dari cerita kali ini adalah situasi di kelas yang diisi banyak penjilat.

Chapter kali ini benar-benar tidak ada lagu kawan-kawan! *plak.

Review, please (_"_) *bow


	5. Thanks to Athrun

**Title : **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer : **Gundam Seed punya bandai dan Sunrise! ^^

**Genre : **Romance/Humor/Friendship/General/xxx/ooo/hhhh (?)

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, norak, gaje, jayus, alur weeengg (?), gak nyambung. Gitu deh.

**A/N : **Terima kasih banyak ya buat para senpai, readers, riviewers and nakama semua! Juga doa teman-teman semua untuk ulangan saya! \(^n^)/

Akhirnya saya bisa lanjut chapter ini juga. *glepar di tanah

_Happy Reading! _^^

.

* * *

**Test for Kira**

_**Chapter 5**_

**.**

Hari ini cerah. Cuaca menyilaukan seolah mentari sedang menggoda masyarakat umum untuk menggunakan kartu perdananya (?)

Maaf. Saya numpang iklan.

Cloud sedang berkeliaran tenang di wilayah Sora. Tiba-tiba Sepiroth datang membawa anak-anaknya dan langsung mengganggu Cloud yang sedang bermain. Datang jugalah Reno, Rude, Vincent (my lovely *plak!), Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse dan teman-teman lain untuk menolong Cloud.

Readers: Woy! Ini fandom Gundam kok nyosor ada Kingdom Hearts sama FF! *nimpukin batu.

Author: Ampuun! Ane kebablasan gara-gara nulis Cloud (awan) sama Sora (langit)! Maksud ane kan nulis deskripsi latar! *pundung di pojokan.

Readers: Ya udah tobat sana!

.

_Baiklah, karena kesalahan teknis dari otak Author, jadi kita Replay saja..._

* * *

.

"_**Nuh nan neo muh yeh bbeo**_

[Nuna you are so beautiful]

_**(keu keu nyeo reul boh neun nah neun) mee chyeo**_

[Looking at you I go crazy]

_**(hah hah jee man ee jehn jee chyeo)**_

[But now I am tired]

_**Replay Replay Replay"**_

[replay, replay, replay]

.

Eh, ini mah lagu **Replay-**nya **Shinee, **ya? Kok bisa mampir ke fandom anime/manga? (Readers: ya gara-gara ente!) Cara baca tuh tulisan gimana pula? Kalo gini mulu, ceritanya gak jalan-jalan nih...

All Char Gundam Seed :*Sweatdrop*

Oke! Kali ini beneran! *takut bener-bener dibantai kali ini*

.

* * *

_**Orb High School: waktu istirahat siang...**_

_**.**_

Kira dan Athrun sedang asyik-asyiknya berbincang masalah pertandingan Indonesia vs Philipina sambil berjalan di koridor menuju kantin ketika dua orang gadis yang sedang asyik-asyiknya berbincang masalah Philipina vs Indonesia muncul di hadapan mereka. Kedua kelompok itu sama-sama menghentikan langkah kakinya masing-masing.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie"_

Mereka semua terdiam dengan diiringi lagu **Rihanna ft. Eminem** yang lagi booming itu. Lima detik kemudian Kira baru sadar kalau sumber lagu itu adalah _ringtone _ponsel miliknya yang baru ia ganti. Ia pun segera mengambil _gadget _tersebut dan menempelkannya di telinga setelah mengambil jarak dari mereka.

Ketiga orang itu _sweatdrop_. Apalagi Lacus yang merasa baru tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kriminal tidak terampuni yang menyebabkan pacarnya ini benar-benar tersakiti. Kira kembali lagi bergabung dengan mereka.

"Cepat amat nelponnya, Kira?" tanya Athrun penasaran.

"Orang iseng nelpon halo-halo melulu. Kubalas halo dia balas halo lagi. Aku balas halo lagi dia balas boleh kenalan gak. Terus dari ujung sana tiba-tiba kedengaran orang teriak-teriak bilang 'kebakaran'. Putus deh sambungannya. Siapa, ya?" jawab Kira polos.

"Orang alay lupa matiin kompor," batin Athrun dan Cagalli serempak.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong... _Konnichiwa, _Lacus!" sapa Athrun ramah pada gadis berambut merah muda yang balas tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis _blonde _di sampingnya. "_Konnichiwa... darling..!"_

Seketika itu juga semua mata melotot ke arah Athrun. Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, siswa yang lewat, petugas pembersih kelas, readers yang lewat, author yang nulis, bahkan semut merah di dinding juga ikutan melototin Athrun. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan cowok maskulin satu ini.

Sebenarnya di balik wajahnya yang tersenyum itu Athrun sudah menjerit dalam hati memendam rasa malu yang amat sangat sampai rasanya mau bertapa di gunung saja. Kira, Lacus, siswa yang lewat, petugas pembersih kelas, readers yang lewat, author yang nulis, dan semut merah di dinding langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Cagalli—sang kekasih hati—untuk melihat reaksinya.

Dan reaksi Cagalli adalah...

"_Konniciwa, my Sweet Teddy Bear!_" balasnya dengan wajah sumringah dengan efek bling-bling di sekitarnya. Sukses membuat orang-orang yang sudah disebutkan di atas tadi menganga tidak percaya dan ingin menjenturkan kepala mereka ke dinding untuk mengecek apakah ini mimpi buruk atau bukan.

**Cagalli's POV**

Aku gak ngerti kenapa Athrun tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan sebutan norak itu. Tapi pasti ada alasannya. Kalau alasannya gak logis, awas saja. Terimalah 'hadiah spesial' dariku nanti, Athrun Zala. Tanganku sudah siap sedia, nih.

**Athrun's POV**

Cagalli~ aku tahu, lho kalau tangan kananmu itu sudah terkepal dan mengeluarkan api (mode penglihatan: Athrun) siap untuk menghajarku walau kau tersenyum bagai nona-nona SPG di obral supermarket begitu. Aku juga tahu, kok kalau kau paling anti panggilan aneh seperti itu. Tapi beneran! Ini ada alasannya! Aku memang belum memberitahumu tapi sabar, ya. Semoga waktu Lacus dan Kira pergi aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan alasannya. Amin...

**Normal POV**

Athrun segera berpaling ke arah Kira dan memberinya isyarat wajah. Athrun mengangguk pelan ke arahnya lalu melirik ke arah Lacus. Kira cengo. Athrun ngangguk lirik. Kira memiringkan kepalanya. Athrun ngangguk lirik dengan wajah berkeringat. Kira menyapa Sai dan Nicol yang lewat. Athrun menampar Kira lalu ngangguk lirik greget. Kira yang tetap bingung mau diapain juga hanya memandang Athrun penuh tanda tanya dan alis bertaut sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah seperti seorang pacar perempuan yang ditampar pacar lelakinya. (seme-uke?)

Dan dua buah sepatu sukses melayang ke arah Author.

Author: hoi, Cagalli, Lacus! Kok kalian tega ngelempar Author pake sepatu! Kalo mau lempar ke arah Athrun-Kira, dong!

Cagalli: (mungut sepatunya lagi) maksudku mau lempar ke mereka berdua biar berenti ngangguk-lirik-cengo tapi mereka menghindar. Kena Author deh.

Author: (duh, boongnya ketara bener) okelah kalo Cagalli yang macho melakukan hal kasar seperti mukul Author, tapi masa' Lacus yang baik hati ngelempar sepatu juga? *_kicked by Cagalli._

Lacus: (make sepatu lagi) maaf. Aku tidak mau pacarku yang normal dibuat yaoi-an oleh Author.

Author: *sweatdrop*

_Okeh, back to the story..._

.

Kira melancarkan pandangan 'apa-sih-Athrun-main-pukul-aja-?' dan dibalas Athrun dengan pandangan 'tepati-janji-manggil-Lacus-_honey-_kalau-aku-manggil-Cagalli-_darling'. _Kira mengingat-ingat waktu janji tersebut dibuat. _Shock. _'seriusan-harus-nih-?' tatap Kira panik. Athrun ngangguk walau lehernya sudah pegal.

"Ada apa, sih kalian berdua?" tanya Lacus penasaran.

"Iya! Apalagi Kira! Ngucapin salam aja belum!" timpal Cagalli cemberut pada sikap kembarannya itu.

"Eh? Iya, maaf. Itu.. _ano_..._Konnichiwa, Cagalli, La.._" Kira melirik Athrun singkat dan melanjutkan, "..._honey..._?" dengan wajah sangat memerah dan suara pelan yang seharusnya tidak bisa didengar manusia.

Tapi...

"HAAH! APA! KIRA MANGGIL LACUS '_HONEY'_!" sahut Athrun sengaja. Terima kasih Athrun. Berkatmu sekarang semua orang mendengarnya.

Tidak hanya Cagalli, Lacus, author, readers, siswa yang lewat, petugas pembersih sekolah, dan semut di dinding yang dibuat jantungan. Melainkan anak-anak di kelas yang dekat dengan posisi mereka berdiri saat ini segera berdesakan mengintip dari jendela dengan wajah horor. Kira panik.

Tiba-tiba datang Miriallia yang membawa microfon yang terhubung dengan mesin aneh di tangannya ditemani Dearka di sampingnya yang membawa kamera. Milly menyodorkan microfon itu ke Athrun. "Maaf! Kami dari klub koran! Bisa tolong ulangi apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Athrun berdeham singkat. Kira berusaha mencekik Athrun tapi terlambat.

"KIRA MANGGIL LACUS '_HONEY'_!"

Dan ternyata mesin yang dibawa Milly adalah mesin canggih klub koran yang langsung terhubung ke alat siar di markas dan deklarasi Athrun tadi seketika tersiar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Semua orang di TKP bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kira menarik tangan Lacus yang masih membatu menjauh dari wilayah sekolah. Mereka berdua terus berlari menerjang kerumunan penghuni sekolah yang terus mengelilingi mereka seperti artis_ Hollywood_ yang diburu _infotaiment.  
_

Tidak peduli resiko bolos atau tidak, akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah _cafetaria _yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Udara sejuk dari AC langsung terasa begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki di sana. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan mengatur nafas masing-masing. Keringat mengucur deras dari keduanya dan penampilan mereka sudah jauh dari kata rapi. _Blush! _Kedua pasangan itu saling berpaling untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka berdua, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan yang masih terjalin erat.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?" sapa bartender (?) separuh baya yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas di rak dengan ramah.

Kira dan Lacus berjalan sebentar lalu duduk tepat di depan meja bartender. "Tolong menu makan siangnya," ujar keduanya serempak. _Blushing _lagi.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang dan irama nafas mereka kembali teratur, bartender itu memberi privasi kepada mereka berdua untuk bicara dengan pergi melayani pelanggan lainnya. Mereka berdua tidak langsung bicara melainkan lirik sana-sini sembari mencari topik pembicaraan.

"_Ano, _menu makan siang di sini terkenal enak lho," ujar Kira memecah keheningan.

"Iya. Mie ayamnya memang sangat enak ," balas Lacus tersenyum setelah melahap sesumpit mie. Hening lagi.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan. Lacus mengambil tindakan awal dengan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Kira. Kira awalnya terkejut namun ia segera menelan makanannya dan ikut berputar untuk berhadapan dengan Lacus.

Lacus menunduk dalam. "_Gomenasai, _Kira! Sebenarnya aku sudah banyak membawa coklat untukmu tapi kutinggal di kelas! Jadi biarkan aku yang traktir makan siang ini! Dan bukan maksudku kau mau memaafkanku setelah kuberikan barang-barang ini, aku hanya ingin minta maaf!"

"Maaf? Coklat? Kenapa?" tanya Kira bingung.

Lacus mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Karena kemarin aku.. kemarin—"

"Ah! Iya! Masalah kemarin!" potong Kira. Ia lalu menunduk dalam. "Maafkan sikapku kemarin yang tidak sopan padamu! Apalagi kata-kata 'maaf, kau bukan Lacus yang kukenal'. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kok. Aku hanya kesal karena Lacus tidak seperti Lacus yang biasanya. Jadi tanpa sadar aku... bersikap ketus padamu," jelas Kira.

"He?" kali ini Lacus yang bingung. Ia coba mencerna penjelasan Kira barusan. "Jadi kemarin itu.." Lacus menghentikan kata-katanya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengganti pertanyaan. "Jadi menurutmu kemarin itu aku tetap... 'aku'?"

Kira diam. Lalu ia tertawa. "Tentu saja! Kau adalah kau, 'kan? Kecuali kalau ternyata selama ini kau punya saudara kembar dan yang kemarin itu adalah dia. Tunggu, kau tidak punya saudara kembar, 'kan, Lacus?"

"Tidak." Tapi aku punya sepupu yang mirip denganku, tambah Lacus dalam hati.

Entah Lacus harus merasa lega atau jengkel. Lega karena Kira tidak marah padanya. Jengkel karena Kira tidak 'terlalu' mengenalnya. Tapi tak apa. Perlahan tapi pasti kami akan saling mengenal. Yah, paling tidak dia sudah memanggilnya Lacus.

Tunggu.

"Kira, apa kau baru saja memanggilku 'Lacus'?" tanya Lacus antusias.

"Tidak. Aku selalu memanggilmu Lacus sejak pertama kita ketemu. Apa itu bukan namamu yang sebenarnya?" jawab Kira gugup karena tindakan Lacus yang tiba-tiba.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku... kau memanggilku 'Lacus'? Bukan 'Lacus-_san_'?" sergah Lacus gemas dengan 'keluguan' pacarnya ini.

"Mmm.. apa kau akan marah kalau aku jawab: aku sudah memanggilmu 'Lacus' bukan 'Lacus-_san_' sejak di koridor bersama Athrun dan Cagalli tadi?" jawab Kira hati-hati. Tidak ingin membuat Lacus marah lagi.

"Kau bercanda? Aku senang sekali, Kira! Sangat!" jawab gadis bak bidadari itu langsung memeluk erat pria di depannya itu.

Kali ini Kira benar-benar _blushing. _Wajahnya lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus. Ia tidak menyangka akan tindakan Lacus yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi ia senang. Sungguh. Dia benar-benar senang karena akhirnya merasakan perasaan yang sama saat pernyataan cintanya baru saja diterima oleh Lacus. Pria itu balas memeluk Lacus erat untuk membalas perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang ia rasakan.

Mereka terus begitu sampai akhirnya sang bartender berdeham.

Kira dan Lacus tersadar dan langsung memisahkan diri, mengambil jarak dan menunduk dengan wajah sama merahnya. Mereka saling melirik lalu tertawa karena malu.

"Silakan nikmati pelayanan khusus dari kami," bartender tadi memberikan dua gelas susu hangat kepada pasangan tersebut sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jahil.

Kira dan Lacus berterima kasih diiringi senyum lebar di bibir mereka berdua.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day"_

Sebuah lagu **Bruno Mars **_**– The**__**Way You Are **_mengisi ruang hangat di _cafetaria _tersebut. Terlihat beberapa orang menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dan mulutnya untuk mengikuti lagu ini. Mereka menikmatinya. Termasuk _The Angle's Voice _dan _The Lost Chicken_.

"Kau sangat cantik. Apa sudah ada orang yang mengatakan itu padamu?" kata Kira sembari menikmati segelas susu di depannya.

Lacus tertawa geli mendengar gombalan Kira itu. "Ya, ibuku, ayahku, Cagalli, Athrun, teman-teman, kau," jawab Lacus iseng.

"Hei~ hei~ aku cuma ingin ikut menikmati lagu ini, tahu," balas Kira cemberut.

"_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are"_

"Teruslah tersenyum," ujar Kira lembut.

"Teruslah tersenyum," balas Lacus tersenyum manis.

Yah, kita bisa melihat akhir yang bahagia di sini. Tapi Kira Yamato baru menyelesaikan ujian pertama. Ujian yang lain...?

.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

.**_

Hahahahah. Sun! Udah kukasih lho! Udah kukasih Tubercolosis-nya! *plak

.

Untuk keterangan lagu gak usah di kasih tahu lagi, 'kan? Hehehe. Untuk lagu terakhir ini terinspirasi gara2 nonton IMB2. el-ch4n! Ada lagunya nihh! XD

.

Yak! Maafkan jika chapter ini banyak catatan Author yang gak penting, mengganggu dan gak jelas. Untuk isi dan jalan cerita memang masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Karena itu silakan kirim-kirim kritik dan sarannya *bow.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir ke fic ini!

Review? :3


	6. Yang telah ditunggu

**Title : **Test for Kira

**isclaimer : **Gundam Seed punya bandai, sunrise, sunset, sunshine, dan se-mu-a-nyaaa~

**Genre : **Romance/Humor/Friendship/General/Campur/Sari/Bengkoang/Cantik/Menggoda

Halah…

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus, KiraXMeer

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, norak, gaje, jayus, alur satsut (?), gak nyambung. Gitu lah.

**A/N : **Err, mulai dari mana ya *celingukan nyari mikrofon*. ah, jadi pertama-tama, saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena sudah mencampakkan fic ini selama berbulan-bulan *nunduk*. Maaf, ya Kira, Lacus, readers, dan save-an file yang gak pernah saya buka lagi…

Karena belakang ini saya kesambet WMB (writers mood block *ngasal mode) dan kalo saya ga mood dipaksa nulis malah jadi ngantuk. Huehue, sekali lagi maaf.

Dan untuk chapter kali ini saya kasih info aja, humornya gak begitu banyak atau ditekankan seperti chapter sebelumnya (emang di chapter dulu-dulu ada humornya gitu?). Karena saya membuatnya di tengah situasi rekan terhebat saya yang sedang sakit sampai harus dirawat di ibukota. Ia adalah rekan terhebat yang selalu membantu saya dalam berbagai tugas dan kebosanan. Oh, my PC, wish u get well soon. Sudah seminggu kau dibawah naungan garansi, moga kau akan ceria seperti dulu dan melantunkan lagu dugem untukku tiap malam. (?)

Tapi akhirnya saya bisa lanjut chapter ini jugaaaaa~ *gleparan di tanah*. Terima kasih banyak buat **sun setsuna **yang udah bela-belain ng-wall saya biar inget pada anak ketiga di rumah (?) nggak, maksudnya fic ketiga saya ini.

Ah, kembali saya ingatkan di chapter ini ga begitu banyak humornya, jadi sebelum menyesal, tombol silang warna merah di layar anda dipersilakan.

Yap, untuk terakhir kali…

_Happy Reading! _XDDDDDDD

.

* * *

**Test for Kira**

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**.**_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak 'perdamaian' antara Kira dan Lacus. Mereka kembali menjadi pasangan yang adem ayem di sekolah. Tambah mesra malah. Terkadang mereka bertukar sapa dengan panggilan '_honey_' yang membuat orang-orang muak mendengarnya, apalagi Athrun dan Cagalli yang 80% terus bersama mereka di sekolah.

"Kira, kau tidak menyimak, ya?" gerutu Lacus dengan wajah cemberut, menunduk untuk menatap lurus-lurus wajah Kira yang sedang duduk bersila.

"Hnya? Maabh, gu rapaa zii," jawab Kira sekenanya, agak memundurkan badannya karena merasa ngeri dengan Lacus yang ngambek. Ia menjauhkan kotak _bentou-_nya agar tidak terancam keutuhannya.

"Telan dulu, _honey_!" perintah Lacus jengkel. Begitulah, kalau mereka berdua sudah saling greget, kesal, gomez—eh—gemes, atau hal-hal lainnya yang mendorong seseorang mengeluarkan kata-kata ala kebun binatang, mereka akan menggantinya dengan _honey. _Lebih baik kan? Iya gak? Ya, iyalah, masa' iya dong. Mereka aja sekolah bukan sekodong. Iya kaaaan?

_**.**_

_**...PIIIIIIP...**_

**(Adegan pembantai Author, **_**under age forbidden to see**_**)**

**.**

"Maaf. Aku lapar, Lacus. Aku dengar, kok. Tapi pendengaranku akan lebih baik saat perut kenyang," jawab Kira cengar-cengir.

Lacus hanya berkacak pinggang dan duduk di depan Kira. Ia lalu mengambil kotak _bentou _miliknya dan mulai melahapnya dengan cepat. Kira yang merasa tidak enak hati sekaligus hilang nafsu makan akhirnya menaruh kotak _bentou-_nya. Ditatapnya Lacus dengan wajah memelas.

"Marah, ya?"

"Au ah gelap."

Kira _sweatdrop _mendengar balasan Lacus. Darimana dia dapat slogan itu? Ah, iklan lampu. Ya, ya, iklan lampu. Pasti iklan lampu. Lampunya yang terang itu, yang warna putih. Bentuknya macam-macam, ada yang tornado, neon, kait, watt dan voltage-nya rendah lagi. Hmh~ lampu yang bagus. Lampu merek…

Oke, oke. Akan kulanjutkan.

Kira berdeham,"Baiklah. Kita beli lamp—eh, selesaikan acara makan kita lalu kita ulangi lagi. Suaramu juga pasti lebih bertenaga setelah makan."

"Aku ini serius, tahu, Kira! Hari ini latihan terakhir. Besok 'kan lombanya!"

"Aku juga serius, tahu, Lacus. _My honey~ _makanya sekarang isi perut dulu, ya. Biar makin serius," balas Kira tenang yang sebenarnya asal. Awalnya Lacus hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut. Dicubitnya pinggang kiri Kira lalu dipelintirlah kulit itu. Kira menjerit kaget dan meringis sambil mengelus-elus kulit pinggangnya. Lacus hanya terlihat cuek.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan mereka, akhirnya Lacus kembali mempresentasikan _preshow_-nya di atap seperti biasa di depan Kira. Pemuda berambut coklat itu duduk manis dan menyimak baik-baik tiap alunan nada yang mengalir. Begitu terhanyut seolah terbawa arus angin.

Sampai tidur.

"KIRAAAA!" Lacus mengayunkan tas berisi kotak-kotak _bentou _dan botol air tepat ke wajah sang pria idaman.

"GUAKH!"

_Priiiit!_ Dua poin untuk Ms. Clyne!

.

* * *

.

"Kau kenapa, Kira? Wajahmu agak kempes di bagian depan. Mengikuti ciri khasnya si idola Author, ya? Yang pirang cepak panjang itu," sapa Athrun saat mereka berdua sedang berlari bersamaan mengelilingi lapangan sekolah untuk pemanasan.

Oalah, kenapa dibeberin di sini, sih, Ath?

"Nggak. Aku gak hobi yang begituan. Ini cuma tanda kasih sayang dari Lacus. Iri, ya? Gak pernah dapat dari Cagalli, ya?" jawab Kira sekenanya dengan wajah kusut. Sebenarnya ia agak malu mengikuti latihan dengan wajah agak 'nyungsep' seperti ini. Tapi berhubung ini latihan terakhir sebelum turnamen dan Lacus sudah mejeng di kursi pelatih untuk memastikan dia tidak bolos latihan, jadilah mau tak mau Kira menjalani takdirnya yang sudah digariskan. Empat garis lurus yang mengelilingi lapangan, lintasan berlari. Sebuah takdir yang kotak.

"Heh, kalau yang seperti itu, sih aku juga punya." Athrun menolehkan wajahnya untuk memperlihatkan pipi kirinya yang tak bisa dilihat Kira yang berada di kanannya. Terpampang lukisan tangan bercat merah di sana. "Keren, 'kan? Lebih rapi dari punyamu. Tanda cemburu Cagalli karena aku dekat-dekat dengan adiknya Luna. Keren 'kan? Cagalli perhatian padaku." Entah kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu dengan bangganya.

Kira hanya memasang tampang miris. "Pacar kita perhatian semua, ya?"

"Yap."

Mereka berdua kembali berlari dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing di sela-sela teriakan pelatih yang menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pemanasannya.

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit luar biasa," gumam Athrun dengan seulas senyum miris. Tak menghiraukan omelan pelatih di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau benar, sakit luar biasa," timpal Kira ngangguk-ngangguk. Tak peduli juga.

"Lalu besok bagaimana caranya kau menonton penampilan Lacus?" celetuk Athrun tiba-tiba.

"Yah, ngebut setelah pertandingan selesai. Itu pun kalau aku diturunin pelatih. Cagalli nonton yang mana?"

"Lacus. Dia lebih memilih nonton BFF-nya ketimbang pacarnya. Yah, gak salah juga, sih. Bagaimana pun teman lebih penting."

"BFF? Apaan? Istilahmu aneh-aneh, ya."

"_Best Friend Forever. _Kira, jangan bilang kau tidak pernah nonton Spongebob! Episode kotak rahasia!"

Kira hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Menjengkelkan tapi… ah, sudahlah. Athrun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak Kira kalau tidak mau ketiban sial karena Lacus.

.

* * *

.

Latihan sudah selesai pukul tujuh malam ketika tirai sulap sudah dibentangkan. Tirai gelap tipuan yang mampu menyembunyikan beribu-ribu benda tak terjamah di baliknya. Kira dan Lacus masih berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba. Kira mengajak Lacus kencan dengan gaya malu-malunya, membuat Lacus agak tidak tega.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Kuhubungi orang rumah dulu," pinta Lacus sesaat sebelum mengambil jarak dari Kira dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

.

_To: La Choose Clean_

_Subject: Bales urub! Atau kau akan menyesal!_

_Message: Yo, mamen~! Bgg, ni. Kr tb2 ngjk date splg lat bl sr ni. Blh g? Gmn pun jg u 'kan BFnya!_

.

Yap, pesan terkirim. Lacus—yang seharian ini ternyata Meer—menoleh sebentar untuk melihat apakah Kira mengintip atau tidak. Rupanya dia sedang sibuk main rantai kecerdasan yang diberikan Dearka tadi pagi. Sebenarnya rantai itu diberikan Yzak untuk Athrun, tapi dengan mudah Athrun melepas dan memasukkannya lagi. Diturunkanlah benda keramat itu ke Dearka yang sibuk meraung minta coba. Setelah beberapa jam, Dearka menyerah dan membuang—eh—menyerahkannya pada Kira.

Lampu ponsel Meer menyala dan langsung ia buka pesan itu.

.

_From: La Choose Clean_

_Subject: Re: Bales urub! Atau kau akan menyesal!_

_Massage: Kenapa kau kirim pesan dengan semua kata disingkat maksa gitu, sih? makanya beli hape qwerty, dong. Oh, ya masalah Kira. Silakan saja. Tapi awas kalau lebih dari jam delapan dan macam-macam sama dia!_

_._

"Hoalah, macam-macam iku maksudte macam opo to, ndok?" Nah, Meer mulai OOC. Gimana ceritanya tokoh gundam bisa boso jowo maksa kayak gitu? Mampir ke Indonesia selama perang aja kagak. Ah, posisi saya di sini author, ya? Itu komentar ala readers, ya? Oke, akan saya beri jawabannya.

_Jadi gimana bisa?_

**Inilah kehebatan author. Dunia tokoh di tangan ane. Madara Uchiha aja kalah sama kekuasaan ane! Menguasai dunia (NARUTO)? Hohoho, kecwil. Uangnya piro? Lumayan buat bayar denda pengambilan hak cipta. **

**.  
**

_**...PIIIIIIP...**_

**(Adegan pembantai Author Part 2, **_**upper age forbidden to see**_**)**

**.**

"Jadi?" tanya Kira begitu melihat Lacus—kita sebut saja begitu—kembali.

"Ayo," jawab Lacus tersenyum manis. Membuat Kira _blushing._

Dan mereka berdua pun menghabiskan malam minggu bersama-sama. Makan jagung bakar bersama di pinggiran taman, mampir ke beberapa pusat perbelanjaan, nonton film, bertukar permen kapas, dan melihat bintang di salah satu padang rumput di sisi sungai.

_Ahaaai! Cocuitt banggetz si kaliaaaan! Bikin iri author aja._ *hantamed*

Sampai akhirnya Lacus kelabakan saat mendapati jarum di jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

_Takkan kubiarkan kalian bersenang-senang begitu saja. Gagagagaga! _*hantamed part 2*

.

* * *

.

**BIAR** saya jelaskan terlebih dulu jika ada readers yang bingung kenapa scene ini tercipta padahal kalau dilihat menurut chapter sebelumnya, harusnya kesepakatan bertukar peran telah berakhir saat Lacus akhirnya dipanggil 'Lacus' oleh Kira dan hubungan mereka membaik.

Tapi sebenarnya, begitu pulang Lacus bicara lagi dengan Meer. Ia meminta Meer untuk bertukar peran dengannya untuk membuat Kira bisa membedakan dirinya dengan Meer—orang yang paling serupa dengannya. Mereka berganti tiap hari. Misal, hari ini Lacus asli, besoknya Meer, lusa Lacus lagi, begitulah. Dan yang membuat Lacus asli gondok sekarang adalah Kira mengajak 'Lacus' kencan selagi yang menjadi 'Lacus' adalah Meer, bukan dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya Kira masih belum bisa membedakan mereka sampai saat ini.

_Complicated isn't it?_

_._

* * *

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. sebuah hari Minggu dimana terdapat dua lomba yang diselenggarakan di waktu bersamaan. Lomba yang saling bertolak belakang. Seni Vokal dan Olahraga Sepak Bola. Berhubung hari ini hari spesial, Meer tidak takut muncul di permukaan—dengan beberapa penyamaran tentunya—saat Lacus juga muncul di permukaan. Meer sudah dipesankan tempat duduk dari Lacus dan sudah siap menonton aksi saudara sepupunya itu dari kursi paling depan. VVIP.

Cagalli yang duduk di sampingnya awalnya kaget bukan main karena mengira bayangan Lacus menghantuinya, tapi tidak. Cagalli hanya mengangguk-angguk setelah dijelaskan keseluruhan ceritanya atas izin Lacus asal Cagalli berjanji tak membeberkannya pada siapa pun. Termasuk Athrun.

Di sisi lain, yaitu stadion sepak bola yang dijadikan 'medan perang' bagi Athrun dkk, Kira mendapat kesempatan bermain dari babak pertama oleh pelatih yang agak ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Penonton yang datang melebihi dugaan dan pemain yang harusnya bermain di posisi Kira sakit perut karena demam panggung dan Kira mau tak mau harus menggantikannya.

Perlombaan berlangsung memanas. Lacus berhasil masuk ke babak final dan harus segera menyiapkan diri selama lima belas menit sebelum tampil lagi dengan lagu lain yang sudah ia siapkan, **Lady Gaga – Poker Face. **

Eh, maaf. Salah. **Rihanna – Take a Bow. **

Eh, bukan, lagu itu kurang cocok dibawakan di lomba formal begini. **Justin Bieber – Never Say Never.** Hoo, walau ia yakin para juri yang mayoritas perempuan juga menyukai lagu itu, tapi susah kalau tidak ada yang jadi **Jaden Smith**-nya.

**Gee – SNSD? **Nuooo wayyyy.

Jadi lagu apakah itu?

**Anang – Separuh Jiwaku Pergi.**

"Bukan juga, author bodoh. Berhentilah menebak, diam, dan lanjut menulis saja. Untuk lagu hanya aku, Yang Di Atas, dan penonton yang tahu," sela Lacus yang entah bagaimana masuk ke ruang lingkup author.

Yang di atas setahuku penata _lightning._

Eits, stoop! Jangan buat adegan pembantaian author Part 3! Cukuup! Iya! Iya! Yang Di Atas dengan huruf awal kapital semua! Iya! Ngerti!

.

* * *

.

Waktu terus berlalu dan mentari mulai memperkuat sinyal dan meluaskan jaringannya, tepat berada di menutupi kepala orang-orang yang ada di stadion saat itu. Para pemain mulai mengucurkan keringat dengan jumlah spektakuler sampai lapangan jadi becek dan penuh kubangan. Hiperbola, aku juga tahu, kok. Orb High School yang secara ajaib bisa menembus babak final pun kini di ujung tanduk.

Skor masih 0-0 di menit ke 92—dengan _additional time _tiga menit. Kedua kubu benar-benar terlihat kehabisan stamina karena cuaca yang luar biasa panas. Untuk melakukan babak pinalti jika harus terjadi pun rasanya tak mampu.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Dearka menggiring bola menembus pertahanan lawan yang mulai ngalur ngidul. Tapi arah lari Dearka pun tak kalah ngalur ngidul. Akhirnya Athrun yang masih 'waras' merebut bola dari kaki Dearka—kawannya sendiri—yang langsung tepar kehabisan tenaga. Wasit tidak meniup peluit karena tak ada pelanggaran dalam aksi itu.

Digiringnya bola itu menuju kotak pinalti yang kali ini pihak lawan berhasil menghadangnya. Athrun berhenti sambil berusaha mempertahankan kedudukan bola. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok berambut coklat di balik tubuh-tubuh lawan itu.

Tanpa ragu, diberikan umpan lambung tepat menuju orang berambut coklat itu. "Kira!" serunya untuk menarik perhatian si empunya rambut.

Tapi naas, sebuah pesawat terbang yang terbakar tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit dan menghancurkan seisi stadion. Suara ledakan menggema keras. Api menjalar hebat disertai bumbungan asap hitam yang mengalahkan gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di Orb. Mobil-mobil polisi, pemadam kebakaran, dan ambulans mulai mengepung TKP. Athrun mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri seorang diri di tengah lapangan yang sudah hangus, membakar rerumputan juga teman-temannya. Ia hanya diam. Tercengang, bengong.

Tapi ia akhirnya sadar bahwa udara panas sukses memancingnya untuk berhalusinasi, seperti di padang pasir. Deskripsi panjang yang tidak nyambung dengan cerita di atas hanyalah gambaran gejolak jiwa Athrun saat menyadari kalau orang yang disangka 'Kira' tadi bukanlah 'Kira' yang sebenarnya melainkan pemain pihak lawan yang memiliki potongan rambut sama, bergigi tonggos, dan berjerawat di sekitar hidungnya. Ia telah membuang kesempatan terakhir di dua puluh detik terakhir.

NOOOOOOOO!

"Olala~" gumam Athrun setengah pasrah dengan tatapan lurus mengikuti arah jatuhnya bola. Gerakan di stadion—yang masih utuh tentu saja—seolah bergerak lambat ala matrix.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sebelum si bolang—ehem—bola sampai di ujung penantian panjangnya…

"_Ku akan menanti, meski harus penantian panjang._

_Ku akan selalu setia menunggum—_

Hoi! Siapa yang suruh puter _soundtrack _punyanya **Nikita Willy**sekarang, hah!

_**Baiklah, kita ulangi sedikit…**_

_._

"_Ku akan menanti, meski harus penantian panjang.._

_._

_**BUKAN LAGUNYA YANG DIULANG! GAAAAH!**_

**.**

Di tengah kericuhan penonton yang ikut tegang, suasana yang kian memanas, dan penantian pan—oke, kita lewati bagian itu, seseorang baru saja menerjang bola yang terbawa gravitasi itu, menyundulnya kuat ke arah kanan depan, dan…

_PRIIIIITT! PRIIIIITT! PRIIIIITT! _

"GOOOLL! SAUDARA-SAUDARA DIMANA PUN ANDA BERADA, ANDA SEKALIAN BARU SAJA MENYAKSIKAN KESEMPATAN DALAM KESALAHAN PEMAIN SETIM, ATHRUN ZALA, SAAT MEMBERI UMPAN. TERNYATA UMPAN NYASAR TERSEBUT DAPAT DIUBAH MENJADI SEBUAH GOL TUNGGAL OLEH PEMAIN BERNOMOR PUNGGUNG DELAPAN BELAS, KIRA YAMATO! GOL INI SELAIN MENJADI JAMINAN KEMENANGAN ORB HIGH SCHOOL JUGA MENJADI PENANDA BERAKHIRNYA PERTANDINGAN PANJANG DI HARI YANG PANAS INI! PENONTON, BERI SAMBUTAN MERIAH UNTUK JAWARA KITA, PEMENANG TURNAMEN SEPAK BOLA ANTAR SMA SE-ORB, ORB HIGH SCHOOL!" komentar panjang yang hampir tanpa jeda dari komentator yang ada di atas ruangan berkaca di tribun menyulut sorakan ramai dari para penonton dan _supporter _yang datang.

Sedangkan para pemain Orb High masih terpaku. Belum sadar sepenuhnya akan apa yang terjadi. Menang pun mereka tak sadar sampai akhirnya kiper pemain lawan menepuk bahu Kira dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalian hebat, kau juga. Pertandingan yang keren," ujarnya dengan senyum puas di balik wajahnya yang penuh peluh.

Kira memandang tangan yang dijulurkan itu untuk beberapa detik yang panjang. "Ah," ia tersadar. Dibalasnya jabat tangan itu, "ka-kalian juga um, hebat. Yaya, kalian hebat!" Sepertinya pikiran lelaki itu masih belum berkumpul sepenuhnya.

Si Kiper hanya terkekeh geli dan pergi setelah menyisipkan sebuah pelukan bersahabat pada Kira. Dijabatnya pemain-pemain lain dan ia terus menepuk punggung rekan-rekan setimnya untuk menguatkan mereka.

"Kita menang, nih?" tanya Athrun masih dengan ekspresi takjub saat menghampiri sosok Kira.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku juga tidak percaya," jawab Kira jujur. Ekspresinya juga tak kalah takjub.

"Aku sangat tidak percaya kita menang, berkat kau. Ya, aku tidak percaya kunci kemenangan kita adalah kau, Kira," koreksi Athrun 'tanpa' maksud menyinggung sama sekali. "Bahkan aku merasa tidak mendapat peran sama sekali dalam kemenangan ini."

Kini Kira hanya menatap sinis Athrun, merasa terhina. Diacak-acaknya rambut pemuda berambut biru itu brutal, "Apa maksudmu, hah? _Tuan Rabun_? Dan masalah peran, itu semua terserah author. Tanya saja ke dia." Athrun hanya berdecak malas. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia sangat membenci author ini...

Dan perlahan namun pasti, teman-teman yang lain, yang menunggu di kursi pemain cadangan dan pelatih di pinggir lapangan, serta rekan-rekan lainnya langsung bergerumul di sekitar kedua sobat itu dan berpelukan. Tak jarang ada yang menangis dan bertingkah seperti orang gila. Bersalto dan bergoyang.

Pandangan Kira tertuju pada jam digital di layar besar stadion. Matanya membelalak dan ia segera berlari ke luar kerumunan. Athrun yang menyadari tingkah anehnya langsung menyusul. "Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi penyerahan piala!" jeritnya agar suara _bass-_nya dapat terdengar di sela-sela histeria penonton.

"Gedung Seni di balai kota! Aku harus cepat kalau mau melihat penampilan Lacus! Nggak boleh ketinggalan!" jawab Kira tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Tidak peduli apa Athrun masih ada di belakangnya atau jauh di belakang. Mereka berdua kini sudah ada di luar stadion dan masih berlari menuju jalan raya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi apa kita tidak menunggu bis saja? Atau pinjam kendaraan teman? Naik taksi?" balas Athrun dengan nafas terengah. Kadar staminanya sudah kedap-kedip.

"Lama! Kalau ada _event _kayak gini jalanan pasti ramai! Aku tahu jalan dalam yang tembus ke balai kota. Ka-kau sebaiknya kembali dan ikuti penyerahan piala saja!" Nafas Kira tak kalah menyedihkan. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga di ujung jalan keluar kawasan stadion dan berbelok ke kanan untuk menyusuri jalan ber-_paving block _yang dilindungi pohon-pohon.

Athrun menggertakan giginya. Enak saja menyuruhnya pulang setelah capek-capek lari mengejarnya seperti ini. Ia mempercepat laju larinya untuk menyusul Kira di depan. Tiba-tiba temannya itu berbelok ke gang kecil di sebelah kiri.

"HAAAAH! TUNGGU, KIRA!" sahut Athrun geram. Dadanya benar-benar sesak kekurangan oksigen.

.

* * *

.

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi Gedung Seni Balai Kota setelah Lacus Clyne, kontestan yang dijagokan banyak orang selesai menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya. **Why **oleh** Ayaka **yang menjadi _soundtrack_ Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.

Oyeaaah! Misteri lagu terakhir Lacus akhirnya terungkap saudara readers! Saya udah duga itu. Hm~ hm~ dugaan saya memang hebat. Daya pikir yang hebat ini karena minumun suplemen multi vitamin. Ya, ya, yang kemasannya botol, bentuknya tablet dan ada juga yang kapsul. Warnanya oranye. Yang modelnya cowok kribo. Hm~ hm~ multivitamin yang hebat. Multivitamin Cere—

Ah, kenapa iklan lagi yang muncul, sih?

Lacus segera pergi ke belakang panggung dimana Meer telah menunggunya.

"Penampilan yang hebat, sepupu! Tapi masih lebih hebat aku. Lagu tadi bisa dibuat lebih asyik, coba di _remix _ulang jadi musik dugem. Aish, ngebayanginnya saja rasanya mau joget, nih," sahut Meer girang. Digerak-gerakkan tangannya ke kanan-kiri, ke depan-belakang, lalu diputar-putar terus, rentangkan, seperti pesawat terbang.

Lalalalalala~

"Masa', sih? Kalau mau dibuat dugem liriknya gak cocok. Meer-_chan _mah hobinya ke klab terus," jawab Lacus dengan alis bertaut.

"Bukan klab, tapi _Host Club. _Lumayan buat cuci mata."

"Kau seperti tante-tante saja."

"Apa katamu?" Meer memberi _deathglare _tajam ke Lacus. Yang diberi hanya nyengir dan tertawa santai.

"Kira-_kun _belum datang, ya?" celetuk Meer. Sebenarnya hal ini yang terus mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Ya, Athrun juga. Apa pertandingannya diperpanjang, ya?" Lacus membalas dengan gumaman. Matanya mulai menjelajah barisan penonton dari balik tirai yang ia singkap sedikit. Tapi sosok yang dicari belum juga muncul.

.

* * *

.

"Ki…ra… sam-sampai kapan… kita… harus lari…hah?" seru Athrun setengah mati dari belakang.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Athrun… sebentar… lagi," jawab Kira tak kalah sengsara. Walau begitu ia masih memimpin di depan. Matanya berbinar dan membulat begitu ia sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan yang ada di wilayah perumahan, seperti daerah rumah Nobita dan Doraemon.

Dengan cepat ia berbelok ke kiri, meninggalkan Athrun yang tersentak karena aksi tiba-tiba temannya. Di ujung jalan itu Athrun bisa melihat sebuah jembatan dengan panjang sekitar dua puluh meter dengan kilauan air sungai jernih di bawahnya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum melihat temannya berlari dengan girang. Jembatan itu adalah tanda bahwa balai kota sudah dekat, pantas saja Kira lebih semangat. _Semoga kami tidak ketinggalan acara_, pinta Athrun dalam hati.

"Hei, Kira! Aku tahu kau ingin cepat sampai, tapi kita belum keluar gang, tahu! Pelan-pelan! Nanti kalau tiba-tiba ada kendaraan menyambut kedatangan kita…"

_CKIIIIITTT!_

Athrun menghentikan kalimat sekaligus langkahnya setelah mendengar suara decitan itu. Suara yang membuktikan bahwa peringatannya benar terjadi, tepat di depan matanya. Ia membeku di tempat, menatap sosok teman baiknya yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan. Tak sadarkan diri. Tangan Athrun menegang dan kakinya gemetar.

"…kita takkan bisa ke Gedung Seni dan melihat penampilan Lacus…"

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.**  
**

Yohohohoho! Gimanagimanagimana?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kira dan Athruuun? Jengjengjengjeng! *nabuh gendang*

.

Duh, ga berani nambah A/N karena di atas udah banyak.

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah mampir dan membuang waktu berharganya untuk membaca fic abal ini. Aku terharu… TAU GAK ARTINYA TERHARU? *killed*

Ya sudahlah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, dan silakan tinggalkan review setelah menekan tombol piiip—tombol balon maksudnya. :3


	7. Kartu Truf

**Title: **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny, sekali lagi, punya BANDAI DAN SUNRISE! SAYA GAK NOEL-NOEL!

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Frienship/Suka/Suka/Saya/Aja/Lah

_Plak!_

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus, KiraXMeer

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, norak, gaje, jayus, alur satsut (?), gak nyambung. Gitu deeeh

**A/N: **Haloo _minna-saaaan~~ _Ketemu lagi dengan saya si author gaje penelantar fic (lho?) Seperti yang saya katakan, saya telah menelantarkan fic ini selama berbulan-bulan yang saya sendiri sampe males ngitungnya. *taboked*

Nah, karena sudah lumayan lama gak buat fic lagi, semoga episode kali ini nggak begitu mengecewakan dan bisa menghibur _readers _semua ^^ walau saya jamin pasti ada kerenyes di dalamnya. Nah, daripada saya kebanyakan bacot lagi...

_Enjoy, all! _^^

.

* * *

**Test for Kira**

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_._

"Dan sekarang saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba! Pengumuman pemenang akan diumumkan sekarang juga dari keputusan para juri kita yang terhormat—dengan penilaian objektif tentunya! Mr. Andrew Walablawaf... saya serahkan keputusannya pada anda!" Suara sang pembawa acara menggelegar di aula gelap yang penuh sesak dengan beberapa pelajar dan pejabat kelas atas. Pria bertampang sangar itu naik ke panggung dan melancarkan _death glare _pada MC kurang asem yang menyebutkan namanya dengan asal-asalan. Namanya 'kan tidak sesusah itu disebutkan, _pikirnya._

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan Andrew dari pinggir aula. Suasana semakin riuh sampai tak ada peserta yang tak tegang.

"Aku yakin kau pasti menang, Lacus!" seru Cagalli dengan cengiran lebarnya saat menepuk bahu kanan sobatnya.

"Um! Doakan aku, Cags!" balas Lacus dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sebutir keringat mengalir menyusuri lekuk pipinya.

"Lacus!"

Cagalli dan Lacus segera menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat si pemanggil. Berdiri Meer dengan nafas tak beraturan sambil menyerahkan sebuah ponsel. "Kau ini daritadi kupanggilin! Nih, ponselmu bunyi terus. Mau kujawab gak enak. Nitip, sih nitip, tapi jangan sampai lupa gitu, dong!" gerutunya.

Lacus pun hanya nyengir tak berdosa dan mengambil ponsel merah muda yang diserahkan Meer. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar dan tanpa banyak berpikir, dijawabnya panggilan itu. "_Moshi-moshi, _Athrun.. _dou—"_

"_Lacus, dengarkan dengan tenang. Tadi Kira kecelakaan saat menuju ke tempatmu. Sekarang sedang dirawat di klinik Akatsuki dan baru saja dipindah ke ruang 108, tak jauh dari balai kota..."_

_Deg!_

Tubuh Lacus menegang. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia terus memegangi dadanya yang mulai sesak. "Ke..kecelakaan Athrun?"

Cagalli dan Meer ikut kaget mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Lacus. Mereka saling bertatapan dan bertanya siapa yang dimaksud.

"_Hei, hei, tenanglah! Kau harus tenang, lombamu sudah selesai? Kau...eh, sebentar..."_

Tak diacuhkan lagi kalimat Athrun yang masih terdengar dari seberang telepon. Dengan segera Lacus menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja dan menghambur ke pintu keluar khusus peserta.

"Lacus!" panggil Cagalli yang ditinggal begitu saja. Ia menoleh ke arah Meer yang berdiri mematung, "Meer-_san_, kau tetap di sini! Aku akan kejar Lacus." Pernyataan tadi adalah sebuah perintah yang tak bisa dibantah karena Cagalli lebih dulu berlari mengejar Lacus.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Gedung Seni, Lacus langsung mencegat taksi, disusul Cagalli di belakangnya, dan langsung melesat ke klinik Akatsuki _**yang kalau ditilik lagi, sih **_cuma berjarak lima puluh meter dari tempat ini. Meer yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya dapat mematung sambil memegang ponsel Lacus—yang lagi-lagi 'dititipkan' padanya.

"...dan sang juara pertama yang meraih nilai tertinggi dari para juri dan respon yang tak kalah hebat dari para penonton, peserta nomor empat belas, Lacus Clyne!"

Meer hanya mampu menelan ludah. _Ini gawat..._

.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki yang saling berlomba memecah keheningan di koridor klinik yang tak begitu besar. Mata Lacus dan Cagalli dengan lincah membaca tiap nomor yang ada di pintu sepanjang koridor. Cagalli sudah diberitahu apa yang terjadi dan kini ia tak bisa berhenti khawatir. Saudara kembar sekaligus saudara satu-satunya kini entah bagaimana nasibnya karena kecelakaan. Cagalli bersumpah dalam hati ia akan memukul Kira begitu mereka bertemu karena berhasil membuatnya cemas setengah matang, ditambah kecap dan diolesi saus tomat.

"Di sana!" seru Cagalli sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar di sisi kiri, dua pintu dari tempatnya sekarang.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Lacus segera berbelok dan membuka kasar pintu itu, menimbulkan suara keras tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. "Kira!"

SIIIING...

Hanya kesunyian yang menghampiri. Lacus dan Cagalli terpana dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Tangannya terlepas dari kenop pintu dengan gemetar. Tanpa dikomando kakinya melangkah mundur. Tidak tahan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan...

...ia tidak tahan malunya _salah masuk kamar orang!_

Ia segera membungkuk cepat dan menutup pintu sambil menyahutkan kata maaf berulang kali yang dibalas bentakan terganggu dari si empunya kamar. Padahal tadi sudah keren-kerennya kayak di film-film. Lacus menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan menutup wajahnya sembari mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kita memang harus tenang, Lacus. Kejadian tadi...err...anggap saja tidak ada. Ya! Tidak ada," hibur Cagalli dengan seulas senyum simpul sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu.

Lacus mendesah lalu menurunkan tangannya. "Terima kasih, Cagalli. Kau benar-benar membuatku lebih baik." Majas ironi tentu saja. Dalam hati Lacus mengutuk, _siapa yang bilang kamar itu, hah? _Lacus mengedarkan pandangannya ke papan nomor yang ada di pintu. Tidak salah, kok. 108.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh saat sebuah pintu tepat di samping tempat yang mereka tuju tadi terbuka pelan, menimbulkan decitan kayu.

"Lacus, Cagalli? Kalian sudah di sini?" Sosok remaja berambut biru itu muncul dari celah yang terbuka. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Wajahnya juga _sedikit_ pucat.

"Athrun!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Mereka langsung menghambur ke arah Athrun yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena bobot tubuh Cagalli yang langsung menubruk dan memeluknya.

"Kira... apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana bisa kejadian seperti itu? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Pertanyaan Cagalli terus menghujaninya, membuatnya bingung.

Athrun berpaling sebentar untuk menata kata-katanya. Saat itulah sudut matanya mendapati Lacus yang sudah berada di samping ranjang Kira dimana pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat begitu tenang. Tangan itu perlahan membelai rambutnya, mengalir ke pipinya, lalu terakhir bermuara di dagunya. Tak ada reaksi. Kira hanya diam seakan terlelap adalah satu-satunya yang paling ia nikmati di dunia ini.

_Ehem! Dari sini kita melenceng dulu ke genre hurt/comfort *halah*_

Perlahan air mata itu menetes juga. Membasahi pipi kanan sang kekasih.

_(Jeda sebentar! Author gak kuaat! *bgm: __**Playboy -7icons**__ )_

_Baiklah, kita ganti lagi bgm-nya: __**Before you go - DBSK**_

"Kira...kenapa kau begitu bodoh, sih sampai beradu dengan mobil begitu...?" ujarnya lirih. Suasana sungguh sunyi. Hanya terdengar desisan nafas teratur Kira, isak tangis Lacus, dan suara ramai dari tv yang menyala di sudut atas dinding.

"La—" Ucapan Athrun tak sempat ia selesaikan karena Cagalli lebih dulu membekap mulutnya dan mengirim _death glare _yang berarti: Biarkan saja bodoh! Biarkan mereka berdua saja saat ini!

Saat hendak menyeret Athrun ke luar, Athrun tetap bersikukuh untuk tinggal dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Kini Cagalli mendesah dan membekap mulut pacarnya itu lagi. Sekali lagi, ia memberi _death glare: _Kau ini benar-benar manja! Baiklah kita tidak ke luar, tapi bisakah kau diam?

"Kira...jawab aku, bodoh! Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja, ya!" seru Lacus sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu kuat di bagian kerahnya.

"La—"

"KUBILANG BANGUN!"

_Plak!_

_Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Cagalli dan Athrun hanya dapat menganga bin cengo melihat aksi tamparan beruntun dari Sang Dewi Sekolah yang menampakkan keganasan dan keteguhannya untuk membangunkan Sang Pangeran.

"Hm? Lacus?"

_Dia bangun! _Jerit mereka berdua dalam hati.

Kira melepaskan jeratan kerah bajunya dari tangan Lacus perlahan dan memasang posisi duduk. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan ia garuk-garukkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan dia benar-benar hanya baru bangun dari tidur. Tanpa luka, tanpa cacat.

"Athrun...?" Cagalli akhirnya melepas bekapannya dan mendongak untuk meminta jawaban.

"Makanya daritadi aku mau ngomong dihalangin mulu, sih!" gerutu Athrun, melepaskan tangan Cagalli dan mulai merapikan bajunya. "Pertama, maaf tadi aku memberitahu nomor kamar yang salah, di telepon tadi aku mau kasih ralat tapi keburu dimatiin. Lalu, sebenarnya siapa, sih yang bilang kalau Kira kecelakaan mobil? Dia cuma nabrak sepeda tukang antar sayur yang lewat. Itu juga mau kuberitahu keburu dimatiin," jelas Athrun gemas. Ia menjauh dari Cagalli dan membanting dirinya sendiri di bangku penjenguk. "Sudah kusuruh tenang 'kan sejak awal!"

"Heee? Ketabrak sepeda aja pingsan? Kira, aku tak tahu kau selemah itu," celetuk Cagalli. Tak ada maksud jahat dari kata-kata tajamnya.

"Eh? Aku nabrak sepeda, ya? Yang terakhir kuingat, sih sewaktu lari keluar dari gang tiba-tiba semuanya gelap," gumam Kira tenang.

"Ya bisa pingsan. Habis nabraknya pas stamina memang lagi sekarat-sekaratnya. Hari panas, habis tanding bola satu setengah jam-an malah lari-lari berapa kilometer buat ke balai kota. Lalu aku yang udah 'ngap' itu malah harus gendong seorang cowok berbobot sekitar itulah buat ke klinik. Terima kasih, Kira."

Yang disindir—tiga orang itu—hanya bisa nyengir. Athrun bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ranjang Kira sambil mengucapkan 'perintah' tukaran tempat. Kira yang notabene merasa sedikit bersalah langsung mengiyakan dan bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Ah, hei Lacus. Itu liputan tentang lombamu 'kan?" tanya Kira dengan seulas senyum kecil dibibirnya sembari menunjuk ke arah tv di sudut atas.

Keempat orang itu menoleh. Di layar sebesar empat belas inchi itu terpampang suasana ramai di panggung yang sedang dihujani potongan-potongan kertas kecil berwarna-warni—meski tv itu sendiri tv hitam putih, apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah klinik kecil? Tepuk tangan membahana beserta sorak-sorai penonton. Terlihat tiga orang remaja berdiri di tengah panggung sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga, medali, papan gabus berisi nominal uang yang berbeda-beda, dan sebuah piala yang digenggam oleh seorang gadis. Gadis itu cukup mencolok, selain karena rambutnya yang panjang lurus berwarna merah jambu, pakaian gadis itu pun kasual sendiri sedangkan kedua remaja lain berpakaian formal.

_Gawat! _pekik Cagalli dan Lacus dalam hati.

"Waah~ Lacus, selamat, ya kau menang!" seru Kira girang sambil menyalami gadisnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Maaf, ya aku tidak bisa datang," lanjutnya dengan wajah sedikit mengkerut.

"Aa...mmm...ya..." Lacus _speechless. _Cagalli hanya _shock _di dekat pintu karena kali ini ia benar-benar menyadari betapa _buoduoh _kembarannya ini.

"_Nona Lacus Clyne, bagaimana perasaan Anda setelah berhasil merebut piala bergilir kota Orb tercinta kita dalam kontes menyanyi yang sangat bergengsi di tiga tahun terakhir ini? Dan satu hal yang membuat saya penasaran sejak tadi, sepertinya Anda sudah berganti pakaian. Apa Anda sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat?" _Si Pembawa acara melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menyodorkan mikrofonnya.

"_Tentu saja saya senang sekali! Sampai sekarang saya tak percaya piala ini ada di tangan saya. Dan masalah pakaian, ya, saya memang hendak pergi ke Stadion karena teman-teman satu sekolah saya sedang bertanding, jadi saya ingin mendukung mereka setelah selesai lomba. Jujur saja, saya tidak menyangka akan menang," _jawab gadis itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan korban keadaan, Meer—dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Profesional sekali. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, sebutir keringat mengucur di pelipisnya.

Kembali ke tempat kejadian sebenarnya.

"Kira. Kurasa ada yang aneh di sini. Bagaimana bisa Lacus dengan pakaian kasual berdiri di sana sedangkan Lacus yang memakai _dress _ada di sampingmu?" tanya Athrun serius. Ia menunda sejenak hasrat tidurnya.

"Eh? Mudah saja. Itu siaran ulang, kru tv sudah merekamnya terlebih dulu dan sekarang kita menontonnya. Kau tidak pernah belajar, ya, Ath?" jawab Kira santai.

"Enak saja. Kau yang tidak pernah belajar. Siaran ulang tidak punya tanda 'Live' di sudut atas liputannya!"

Kini Kira menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat tanda yang dimaksud Athrun. Lacus gelagapan. Ia benar-benar lupa soal lombanya dan Meer. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu Kira dan ia putar agar berhadapan dengannya. "Eeh, itu bukan lombaku, kok Kira. Itu lomba menyanyi yang lain," dalihnya agak terbata.

Namun kini ekspresi Kira berubah. Ia lepaskan perlahan cengkraman Lacus dengan tatapan masih ke arah tv. Saat Lacus mulai ingin memegang kedua pipinya untuk mengalihkan kepalanya, Kira menolak. Ia sedang serius. Dan Lacus sedikit banyak merasa ngeri jika Kira sudah seperti itu. Tatapannya akan tajam dan fokus, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan kesan kekanakannya akan menghilang.

"Lacus Clyne..."

Cagalli dan Lacus menelan ludah. Athrun juga ikut-ikutan menelan ludah karena terbawa suasana. Suara dingin dan datar itu benar-benar membuat bulu roma merinding.

"Lacus Clyne...," Kira mengulang panggilannya dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Lacus mengerti kalau ia harus memberi jawaban kalau tidak mau membuat pacarnya lebih marah dari ini. "Y-ya, Kira...?"

Kepala berambut coklat itu menoleh, menatap mata Lacus lekat-lekat.

"Jelaskan padaku."

.

* * *

_Sekian untuk hurt/comfortnya (?)..._

* * *

Hari minggu itu adalah hari yang mengubah keadaan seluruh Orb High School. Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan yang terbilang 'paling' populer selain AsuCaga di Orb High School, kini sedang perang dingin. Ya, tiga hari telah berlalu namun suasana masih mengeruh. Lacus telah menceritakan semuanya. Sejak kapan ia merencanakan dan memulai semuanya. Apa tujuan dan motifnya. Bahkan Meer juga sudah ikut datang bersama Lacus untuk meminta maaf di apartemen si doi. Tapi reaksinya hanyalah...

Hayooo apaaa?

Tebak dong.

Ih, masa gak tau.

Udah tau be—digeret, dibuang jauh-jauh ke tebing.

_Baiklah, kita lanjut lagi..._

_._

Yang dikatakan oleh Kira yang awalnya diam hanyalah, _"Oke."_

Dan pintu langsung ditutup. Sampai sekarang tidak jelas maksud oke itu apa karena sengaja atau tidak, Kira menghindari Lacus. Kenapa sampai mengubah suasana di Orb High? Jelas saja, teman-teman Kira tak lagi bisa mengerjai atau meledeknya karena sifat Kira yang kini serius dan terkesan datar, setara dengan sang berandal penguasa halaman belakang sekolah, Yzak Joule. Bahkan rumor kalau Kira sudah bergabung dengan komplotan itu sudah menyebar (padahal nggak).

Tapi keadaan ini juga membuat beberapa pihak bersyukur. Contohnya pelatih klub sepak bola, Mwu La Flaga. Setelah kejadian itu kemampuan kontrol bola, konsentrasi, dan ketepatan sasarannya meningkat. Julukan _The Lost Chicken? _Ah, buang saja deh.

Apalagi Mrs. Murrue—kalian bisa mengira-ngira apa keuntungan yang dia dapat. Apa? Tidak tahu? Ah, lupakan.

Keadaan berbalik pada _The Angel Voice _kita. Selain pelajaran dan berbagai hal lainnya seperti diam dalam antrian kantin sehingga membuat murid-murid yang mengantri di belakang dongkol—kalau tidak karena kecantikan dan reputasinya selama ini, Lacus pasti sudah habis kena omel—karena kebanyakan melamun.

Dampak yang luas, 'kan?

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Bagaimanaaa? Gajekaaannn? Abalkaaan? Saya sudah peringatkan! *plak*

Tolong sadarkan saya kembali atau paling tidak tabok saya dengan mengklik ikon balon di bawah (red: minta review) *digetok baskom*

Terima kasih, _hounto ni, _terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal saya ini! Beneran, saya seneng! XD


	8. Chapter 8: The Little Mermaid

"Kira..." Athrun memanggil temannya itu pelan.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergeming. Lebih tertarik dengan pepohonan berdaun kering di depan matanya. Matanya terlihat merah dan berkaca-kaca. Ah, dengan semilir angin yang menggelitik helai rambutnya, ia bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian para gadis yang hilir mudik dengan wajah memerah.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menghela napas. Ia menepuk pundak Kira pelan, "Hei, Kira. Kau..."

Kira merespon dengan gumaman.

"...berkediplah."

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa." Pemuda itu pun langsung mengedip beberapa kali. Ah, warna mata itu pun kembali putih cerah dan berbinar, memenuhi tanda-tanda anak bergizi baik.

"Ampun, deh kau ini, kalo lagi banyak pikiran pasti suka aneh-aneh," gerutu Athrun setelah menghela napas. Pandangan Kira kini teralih pada rumput yang bergoyang. Wajahnya mulai membiru. "Oy, Kira!"

Kira kembali membalas dengan gumaman.

"Jangan lupa napas, _Baka!_"

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa."

Akhirnya, satu jitakan mendarat tepat di belakang kepala sang Ayam Kesasar—_The Lost Chicken._

_._

* * *

**Title: **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny, sekali lagi, punya BANDAI dan SUNRISE! Saya gak intip-intip!

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Frienship

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus, KiraXMeer

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, jayus, alur ngengeeng (?)

_Hope you enjoy! _^^

* * *

**Test for Kira**

_Chapter 8_

—Ritsu-ken—

* * *

.

Orb High School, seperti sekolah-sekolah umum pada umumnya yang bisa dibilang berkualitas umum-umum saja seperti kebanyakan orang umum yang tersebar di kota umum tersebut, di bulan Oktober ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan Festival Budaya Sekolah. Tidak terkecuali kelas 1-3. Menurut tradisi, acara puncak dari festival ini adalah pagelaran drama antarkelas yang akan ditampilkan di hari terakhir festival yang akan dihadiri oleh para orang tua maupun wali murid. Tentu saja alasan ini juga yang mendorong kelas 'apik' tersebut untuk berusaha semaksimal mungkin menunjukkan 'keberuntungan' kelas mereka yang memiliki _The Angel Voice, The Lost Chicken, The Blue Gentleman, _dan _The Hungry Tiger. _Oh, dua julukan baru itu bisa ditebakkan empunya siapa?

Pak Kepala Sekolah pun menjanjikan hadiah menggiurkan untuk kelas yang mendapatkan apresiasi terbanyak dari audience. Sebuah perjalanan ke pemandian air panas selama tiga hari gratis di liburan akhir semester nanti. Dari biaya akomodasi, transportasi, makan, dapat uang saku pula. Tidak ada yang tahu darimana dana itu berasal tapi seperti silsilah duluan mana telur atau ayam, tak ada yang terlalu peduli dengan itu.

"Baiklah! Kalian semua sudah pegang hasil undian masing-masing, kan?" seru ketua geng—maaf—ketua kelas, Yzak Joule, di depan kelas dengan wajah sangar. Dearka—sang wakil—mendampingi di sampinya sambil memegang sebuah kapur dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. "Sekarang buka!"

_Srat!_

Berbagai reaksi berlebihan mulai keluar dari penjuru kelas. Ada yang meraung, bersorak, menangis, gemetar, semaput, muntah, dan (pura-pura) tewas. Yzak menyeringai melihat berbagai reaksi itu. Seringainya semakin lebar saat ia menggeprak papan tulis di belakangnya dan berseru, "Sekarang, penentuan Mega Super Duper Drama The Little Mermaid kelas 1-3 dimulai!"

"Ooooough!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sesemangat ini, Yzak," sela Dearka dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar si lawan bicara.

"Khukhu. Tentu saja aku bersemangat. Selain aku yang jadi sutradara ini bisa 'membuat tontonan untuk diriku sendiri' ini juga salah satu ajang cari muka di depan para orang tua."

Dearka membuka mulutnya kagum. "Wow, aku tidak menyangka seleramu orang tua."

_Selamat! Tuan Dearka mendapatkan grand prize berupa jitakan telak di kepala~_

Dearka mengumpat saat tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap puncak kepalanya yang mulai terasa dijambak-jambak. "Tapi kenapa Little Mermaid, sih? Ternyata kau suka yang begituan, ya?"

"Kau mau 'hadiah hiburan'?" balas Yzak, tangannya terkepal sampai bahu kanannya dan tatapannya siap membuat bulu roma berdiri. Ngomong-ngomong, bulu roma siapa yang berdiri? Bulu orang Roma? Atau bulu seseorang yang bernama Roma? Kenapa disebut bulu roma? Kenapa bumi itu bulat? Kenapa upil rasanya pahit? Apa? Siapa yang pernah makan?

Ah, kita lupakan saja.

"Aku pilih itu karena kalo pilih Snow White atau Sleeping Beauty sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kau mau menampilkan adegan _kisu _di depan orang tua murid?" jawab ketua geng itu blak-blakan, sekaligus menyindir kelas lain yang memilihi dua drama itu untuk ditampilkan, "kalau maksudmu kenapa kita gak ambil drama lain seperti Romeo Juliette, kuberitahu saja, itu karena kita punya Lacus di kelas. Kesempatan emas tidak boleh dilewatkan, kan?" Sebuah seringai misterius muncul di bibirnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap. "Lha? Itu, kan kalo Lacus yang dapat peran Mermaid-nya. Kalau yang lain gimana?"

"Kau tidak tahu yang namanya '_lypsinc_'? Kita bisa minta Lacus nyanyi, rekam, dan jadi deh. Lebih mudah kalo dengan teman sendiri, kan?"

"Kalo cowok?"

"Kau tidak tahu yang namanya '_lypsinc_'?"

"Hah? Cowok di-_lypsinc _pake suara cewek?"

"Kau itu tahu teknologi yang namanya CD gak?"

Dearka kembali mengerutkan kening. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan Lacus. Ada tidaknya Lacus sebenarnya mereka masih bisa pakai CD, kan? Oh, mungkin sebenarnya ini _memang _'kesukaannya' Yzak. Dearka manggut-manggut. Ah, yayayaya. Ia baru ingat kalau temannya satu ini, kan _tsundere._

"Pasti kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh," cecar pemuda bercodet itu.

Dearka terlonjak dan langsung menaruh dua telapak tangannya di depan dada dengan posisi bertahan. Ia menggeleng-geleng, "Ah, nggak. Bukan apa-apa. Cepat dimulai saja, Yzak!" Tanpa terasa, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia yakin Yzak pasti akan membunuhnya kalau ia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran.

.

* * *

Lacus mengacungkan tangannya ke atas dan tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam kertas kecil yang belum lama ia buka. "Aku," jawabnya tenang dengan seulas senyum saat Yzak bertanya siapa yang mendapat peran Mermaid.

Wajah Yzak langsung sumringah walau hanya Dearka yang bisa membedakannya dengan wajah kakunya yang biasa. Kenapa? Karena saat Yzak sumringah, senyumnya akan terlihat semakin berbahaya, matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga, air mata dan lendir keluar dari hidungnya, ludah keluar dari lubang mu—oke, oke, kuhentikan.

_Ooh, what a coinsidence, Dear Audience. _Mereka semua tidak tahu kalau undian untuk Lacus sudah 'disiapkan secara khusus' oleh ketua geng mereka.

"Selanjutnya Aurelia, Putri dari Negeri Seberang?" sahut Yzak lagi. Dearka hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Benar-benar, deh. Siapa, sih yang menyarankan nama itu untuk Putri dari Negeri Seberang? Sebangsa ubur-ubur begitu? Ah, iya. Kalau tidak salah seseorang berambut hijau yang bernama Sting. Mata Dearka menjelajah ke penjuru kelas. Ah, itu dia oranganya, sedang tersenyum menahan tawa di balik _pose _(sok) membaca buku sejarah di kursinya.

Kali ini seorang gadis berwarna merah keunguan menunjuk tangan dengan bersemangat. "Aku! Aku! Aku Aurelia!"

Kali ini semburat tawa yang tak sanggup ditahan terdengar dari dua arah. Di belakang, Sting dan temannya yang berambut biru melakukan _high-five _dan langsung menenggelamkan kepala mereka di meja, menahan tawa. Lalu di depan, Dearka berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan badannya tak kalah kejang-kejang.

Yzak menggampar kepala Dearka (karena hanya dia yang paling dekat) dengan map absensi kelas yang terbuat dari plastik dan sudah digulung. Masih berusaha meredam kegelian dalam dirinya, Dearka mengukir nama 'F-L-A-Y' di papan tulis.

"Pangeran?"seru Yzak kemudian.

Otomatis saja semua kepala menoleh pada pemuda berambut cokelat di belakang. Yang ditatap hanya mengerjap bingung dan mengangkat bahu. _Ting! _Semuanya ikutan mengerjap, bahkan Yzak. Ah, ia lupa untuk 'mengurus' undian untuk Kira.

"_Ano, _aku Pangeran."

Secara bersamaan kali ini semuanya menoleh ke asal suara. Athrun Zala mengacung dengan senyum miris. Ia lupa membuka kertas undiannya tadi. Yzak memasang _pose _berpikir a la Conan Edosemar. Tidak masalah, sih kalau Athrun yang dapat. Toh, modal wajahnya juga memadai. "Oke, Dearka, tulis." Ia berbalik menghadap Dearka sebelum kembali ke anak buahnya. "Penyihir?"

"_Yeah, it's mine_!"

Alis Yzak kembali bertaut. Undian selanjutnya untuk menentukan orang tua pangeran pun sudah, tapi yang ditunggu masih belum disebutkan namanya. Kalau Lacus yang jadi Mermaid, Flay jadi Aurelia, Athrun jadi Pangeran, Cagalli jadi Penyihir, Sting jadi Ayahanda Pangeran, dan Auel jadi Ibunda Pangeran, ke mana Kira?

Pendataan selanjutnya terus berlangsungf dan Kira masih belum menunjukkan suaranya. Akhirnya karena sudah tidak sabar, Yzak bertanya langsung, "Kira, apa peranmu?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan apa yang tertera di kertanya pada Ketua Geng. Sebuah gambar. Bulat. Tidak rata. Bergerigi. Apakah itu? Pertanyaan ini bernilai 5000 dolar! Apakah Anda akan memilih _pass _atau menggunakan pilihan bantuan? Menjawab sendiri? Silakan. Batu? Yakin? Baiklah, jawaban Anda kami kunci!

_Deng! Deng! Deng!_

_Dududuung!_

_Tring! Tring!_

_Teooooot!_

Selamat! Jawaban Anda benar!

"Gila! Enak banget Kira, dapat peran figuran di antara figuran. Kalau jadi figuran awak kapal Pangeran atau tamu undangan pesta masih mending, ini?" gumam Dearka dengan tatapan kagum, "sisa di antara sisa."

"Kau yakin, Kira?" tanya Athrun yang duduk di depannya.

Kira hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin, ini memang peran yang sesuai untukku—diriku. Seperti yang dikatakan Dearka-_kun, _'figuran di antara figuran, sisa di antara sisa'. Mungkin termasuk dalam hal ... dalam hal ..."

_Siiiing..._

Seluruh mata—kecuali Kira—kini memberikan tatapan paling membunuh pada sang wakil ketua geng. Terima kasih untuknya karena berkat dia, Kira kembali memasuki _gloomy mood-_nya. Bagaimana pun juga, Kira Yamato, berkat sifatnya yang terkenal terlalu _innocent, _baik hati, ramah pada semua orang ditambah sisi cengengnya, telah dianggap sebagai 'adik bungsu' alias anak bawang di kelas. Sebagaimana layaknya anak bawang, ia dijaga oleh 'kakak-kakak-nya' yang dalam hal ini adalah warga kelas yang lain.

Dearka menelan ludah. Matanya tertuju pada anak berambut cokelat yang kini sedang sibuk mengubah bentuk kertas undiannya menjadi burung-burungan. Setelah selesai, ia meminta kertas undian temannya lain yang sudah tidak terpakai dan mengubahnya lagi menjadi kapal-kapalan, bintang, pesawat, dan kodok. Wah, lihat! Matanya berbinar saat melihat kodok buatannya melompat!

Dearka menghela napas. Ah, ia hanya berharap masalahnya dengan Lacus cepat selesai agar tipe anak-dengan-masa-kecil-kurang-mainan di kelasnya tidak bertambah.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Muohoooo! Akhirnya Test for Kira update jugaaa! Ini Comeback setelah sekian lama terhambat berbagai faktor yang di antaranya malas dan _writer's' block. _Jadi kalau _readers _ngerasa chapter kali ini agak flat, mohon dimaafkan, ya! ^^ Masih agak kaku lama gak nuilis. Hehehe

Yosha! Chapeter kali ini gak panjang! Semoga aja bisa menghibur yang baca, ya! Hayooo~ hayooo~ tinggalkan jejakmu~ *narihula*

.

Regrads!


	9. Chapter 9: Cimit?

"Pangeran, saya ... Anda mengingat saya?"

"Aku sangat yakin tidak mengenalmu, tapi ... kurasa kita pernah bertemu." Athrun menangkup pipi kiri Lacus dan mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jari. Sorot matanya menampakkan kelembutan yang mampu meluluhkan es abadi. "Ya, kita pasti pernah bertemu."

"Pangeran ... aku ... sebenarnya aku—"

"—_CUT_!" seru Yzak tiba-tiba, memisahkan jarak antara gadis berambut _peach_ itu dengan pemuda berambut biru tua.

"Sip! Penghayatannya sudah dapat. Aku jadi merasa kalian seperti pasangan betulan," timpal Dearka yang perannya sebagai asisten sutradara (red: pesuruh) sambil bertepuk tangan. Yzak langsung menohok pinggangnya dengan ujung-ujung jemari yang disatukan. Dearka yang tadinya siap mengomel akhirnya mengerti. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke samping, ke arah pemilik rambut cokelat yang sedang duduk meringkuk—latihan daya tahan kaki untuk pentas nanti.

Kira masih diam meringkuk dengan alis berkerut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kusut, seperti anak kecil yang sudah mengantri es krim tapi saat gilirannya tiba ternyata itu bukan mamang penjual es krim. Pangeran dan Putri Lautan pun menelan ludah. Sang batu bangkit dari duduknya dengan kepala tertunduk dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya sejenak. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah mereka berdua—tepatnya ke belakang Athrun.

"Kalian ini cocok banget, sih. Pacaran saja sana," ujar Kira datar sambil mendorong Athrun di punggung menuju Lacus.

Cagalli yang daritadi menonton menjitak kepala Kira kuat. "Enak saja bicara! Aku-nya bagaimana?"

"Poligami saja sana."

_Buak!_

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, ya _The Lost Chickeeeen_!"

* * *

**Title: **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny punya BANDAI dan SUNRISE! Saya gak ada niat buat ngambil _copyright _Auel, kok! #eh?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus, KiraXMeer (sedikit doaang~)

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, jayus, alur wuswus (?)

* * *

_Hope you enjoy! _^^

* * *

.

"Kira! Kamu jahat sekali seiiiih~ jahat beuutt, kan gini2 akuh pacarmuu!" rupanya _inner _Lacus berbicara. Tapi karena Lacus termasuk orang yang pintar mengontrol diri, ucapan _inner-_nya itu tidak jadi diutarakan. Pilihan bagus untuk menyelamatkan _image-_mu, Nona! Lacus berdeham. "Kira, Cagalli benar. Kurasa kita harus bicara," selanya sekaligus mencegah sahabatnya mematahkan leher kakaknya sendiri.

Nah! Ini baru ucapan seorang _lady_!

Kira berusaha menjawab dengan susah payah karena Cagalli masih mengunci lehernya, "Ki-kita ... sekarang, kan ... se-sedang bicara."

Cagalli makin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Kira megap-megap. Dearka menghitung di belakangnya.

Lacus menggeleng cepat. "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Kira!" pinta gadis cantik itu dengan wajah memohon.

"Kalau begitu ... kita ... sudahan saja ..."

_Eh? Apa?_

Cagalli refleks melepaskan kedua lengannya. Kira mengambil napas. Dearka berhenti menghitung. Yzak sibuk menjepret cicak. Athrun membuka pintu kelas.

"Uwooooh! Ada apa ini? Apa kita baru saja mendengar deklarasi pengakhir hubungan dari seorang Kira Yamato yang biasa kita kenal sebagai _The Lost Chicken_? Appwa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Bagaimana bisa seorang _chicken _mempunyai keberanian?" seru Miriallia yang baru saja masuk dari pintu yang dibukakan Athrun sambil membawa mikrofon dan alat aneh seperti kemunculan perdananya beberapa episode yang lalu. Athrun yang kaget karena kemunculan mereka yang tiba-tiba hanya dapat merapat di pintu kelas sambil mengelus dada.

Lima detik kemudian segerombolan murid mau pun guru yang sempat mendapat tempat bergerumul di depan pintu kelas, di depan jendela, ada yang mengintip dari pohon, ada juga yang memakai teropong dari tower air sekolah.

_Hot gossip! Orb News's Exclusive report!_

"Kira ... kau ... serius?" Suara Lacus tercekat dan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Melihat Kira yang hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus, perlahan ia bisa merasakan butiran mutiara bening melewati pipinya.

"_Aenai hibi ga tsuzuku ... Nemurenai yoru mo_

(The days that I can't see you continue on ...)

_tsuzuite yuku yo_

(And the sleepless nights continue on)

_anata to watashi no koi wa muzukashii koto ga_

(There are many difficult things about the love)

_takusan aru kara"_

(between you and I)

"_Soundtrack _**HY – Song for **ini benar gak Ketua?" bisik Auel—yang ternyata salah satu anggota klub surat kabar—pada Milly yang masih sibuk menunggu komentar dari Kira. Milly hanya mengangguk, masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kira.

Seluruh TKP kini sunyi. Hanya lantunan lagu indah yang sayangnya terdengar menyedihkan karena keluar dari MP3 _player _seharga satu buku komik milik Auel.

"Matikan saja lagunya, Auel-_kun._" Milly berujar singkat.

"Oke." Lagu dimatikan.

Kini semuanya bisa berkonsentrasi menonton drama roman FTV SMA secara langsung. Kira masih menatap lurus Lacus yang seluruh pipinya sudah basah dan menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terlalu terdengar. Melihat semua itu membuat dahi Kira berkerut, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya memerah. Tetes pertama air mata keluar dengan nakalnya diikuti rombongan yang tidak mau diam di rumah. Eh?

"EEEHH?"

Seluruh _audience _berseru tidak percaya termasuk Lacus. Bahkan air mata yang keluar dari mata Kira lebih deras dari sang (mantan?) pacarnya.

"Kira?" gumam Lacus ragu hendak menggapai pipinya.

Dengan cepat Yzak, Dearka, dan Athrun menyeret pemuda berambut cokelat itu dan mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Lacus dengan tangan masih terulur. Beberapa murid sibuk menghadang jalan mereka sambil mengambil beberapa foto dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kira! Apa benar kau mutusin Lacus? Jangan bercanda, ya!"

"Hoi! Kau gak tahu betapa susahnya kami yang mau jadi pacarnya?"

"Kira! Rumus integral parsial untuk pencarian pangkat tiga dengan lima variabel gimana?"

"Kira Yamato! Apa benar Anda terlibat kasus 'video' dengan Lacus?"

"Kira Yamato, bergabunglah dengan Avenger United."

Dearka melepas blazer seragamnya dan menutupi kepala Kira dengan itu sebelum mengambil kacamata hitam dari sakunya. Yzak dan Athrun pun melakukan hal yang sama dan mulai membuka jalan dengan tangan mereka.

"Tolong, ya dibuka jalannya, jalan, jalan, jalan~" ujar Yzak dengan nada pedagang mie instan dadakan waktu mudik dengan wajah datarnya.

"Orang panas~ orang panas~" Dearka tak mau kalah.

Athrun?

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?" sergahnya cepat.

Kau bicara dengan siapa?

.

* * *

Keempat lelaki pujaan para wanita itu duduk meringkuk di pojokan atap sekolah. Pintu menuju atap sudah mereka ganjal terlebih dulu dengan beberapa boks-entah-apa karena mereka baru saja mematahkan kuncinya _secara tidak sengaja_.

Melihat sang adik bungsu yang hanya duduk meringkuk dan menggambar beberapa lingkaran obat nyamuk dengan jarinya sedikit banyak membuat prihatin para kakak. Bahkan _wagenk _berhati dingin itu pun mau tak mau luluh juga.

Ketiganya menghela napas.

"Kalau bakal semenyesal ini, kenapa gak _cimit _aja, sih daripada sudahan?" tanya Dearka pelan.

Yzak langsung mendaratkan pukulan telak ke kepala pemuda berkulit gelap itu. "Memangnya kau pikir kita sedang main _uber-hem_?"

"Tidak. Kita sedang main petak umpet," koreksi Athrun dengan wajah serius. Yzak memukul kepalanya juga.

"Gimana kalo kita main 'pura-pura mati' saja? Kubur aku di halaman belakang, ya," timpal Kira tanpa mengubah posisi.

_Buak!_

"Yang ngomongin tentang main lagi kupukul lima puluh kali," gertak Yzak kesal, "kalian ini bukannya cari penyelesaian."

"Sudahlah," potong Kira cepat dan datar. Yzak, Dearka, dan Athrun menoleh ke sumber suara dengan alis terangkat. _Apa dia baru makan hecos? _batin mereka serempak.

Pemuda itu duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan wajah serius dan alis bertaut. Tidak seperti saat di kelas tadi dimana wajahnya terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu, tapi ini lebih _serius. _Baiklah, ini sama sekali bukan waktunya bercanda. Athrun membuka mulutnya sejenak namun menutupnya lagi. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia berkata, "Kira ..."

.

* * *

Meer sibuk mengelus-elus kepala Lacus yang kini masih menangis di pangkuannya, membasahi celana pendek warna merah mudanya.

_Ingatkan aku untuk ganti celana kalau mau keluar rumah. Aku tidak mau disangka mengompol. _Batin gadis yang sudah lama tidak mendapat peran ini. Ah, jangan menatapku garang begitu dong, Meer-_chan._

"Uuuh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kira. Kalau sudah di rumah akan kuinterogasi dia!" gerutu Cagalli sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia eratkan kepalan tangannya sambil menimbang-nimbang teknik gulat apa yang akan ia adaptasi. Mungkin kali ini ia akan pakai teknik _splittingchewingcrushingbone _?

Meer mau tak mau ikut kesal juga. "Kira-_kun _benar-benar bodoh! Dia tidak sadar apa betapa beruntungnya dia dapat Lacus-_chan_? Membuat Lacus-_chan _seperti ini takkan kumaafkan! Aku benar-benar salah menilainya!"

"Ta-tapi ... saat dia bilang 'sudahan saja' ... di-dia menangis. Apa mu-mungkin dia hanya sedang terbawa e-emosi?" bela Lacus penuh harap.

Cagalli menepuk dahinya keras. "Ayoolah~ Kira-_nii _memang kekanakan, tapi dia tidak telat masa pubertas. Masa' emosinya gampang banget—"

—_I want you~ I need you~ I rabu you~ atama no naka~ kanga—_

"_Moshi-moshi, _Athrun. _Nani_?" Cagalli menjawab cepat panggilan ponselnya dan berbalik keluar kamar, memotong **AKB48 **yang sedang asyik memamerkan suaranya lewat lagu **Heavy Rotation**.

"Wow, ternyata Cagalli-_chan _punya sisi _moe _juga, ya," gumam Meer terkesan.

Cagalli masuk lagi ke kamar dan mengacungkan jari manisnya. "Kalo jari tengah terlalu kasar," katanya saat diwawancarai di dunia _inner _beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia keluar lagi.

Namun saat ia hendak menutup pintu, tangannya membeku. Entah salah dengar apa yang baru saja Athrun katakan atau apa, ia yakin mendengar sesuatu yang _sangat-tidak-bisa-dipercaya _oleh seorang Cagalli. "Sialan kau, Ath."

Cagalli mengeratkan genggaman ponselnya.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sekilas info untuk yang kurang familiar dengan kata '_cimit'_ dan '_uber-hem_'.

Cimit' itu istilah yang biasa digunakan untuk meminta '_break_' sejenak yang sifatnya individual. Misalnya kita lagi main kejar-kejaran sama temen, tiba-tiba dipanggil ibuke buat ke warung sebentar, nah, kalo kita bilang _cimit, _kita gak bakal dikejar dan kalau pun disentuh oleh yang jaga kita gak akan jadi 'setan'-nya. _Uber-hem _itu permainan tradisional (?) semacam kejar-kejaran gitu. Kalo kita gak mau pas disentuh 'setan' kita jaga, kita taruh jempol di depan bibir sambil bilang "HEM!" dan kita _freeze _gak boleh gerak. Baru bisa bergerak setelah disentuh teman lain yang bukan 'setan'. 'Setan' menang kalau semua nonsetan kesentuh atau dalam posisi HEM.

Oh yeaaah~ satu lagi _update_ superlama binti super pendek dari saya~ *bakarmercon*

Sepertinya beribu-ribu kali saya minta maaf juga gak ada tanda-tanda bakal insyaf buat lebih cepet _update, _ya. _Gomenasai, readers-koi_ *pundung*. Kali ini saya gak akan membuat pembelaan diri berupa WB dan kemalasan akut serta ospek dan libur berkepanjangan dan malas dan kuliah perdana dan malas dan ... (ini apa namanyaaaa?). Maafkan saya!

Oh, ya. Saya juga mau minta maaf ke **lunlun**. Gomen lagunya tak kumasukin. (eh, kamu bukan ya yang _request_, maaf lagi kalo salah pikun saya kumat :'( )

Balasan untuk yang gak review:

**Dark Yamato**: hee? _hontou? _alhamdulillah. hahaha. ini udah _update, _maaf ya gak kilat. semoga menghibur. *bow* terima kasih reviewnya!

**JusticeKetokPalu**: sumpe saya gak makan mie ayam! saya makan bubur ayam! #eh? asma? dimana ya? *amnesia*. Ahahaha, nggak apa-apa kok. Santai aja, saya orangnya terbuka untuk segala kritik dan saran kok ;) terima kasih opini dan sarannya Palu-san (seenaknya kasih _nick name) _semoga _chapter _ini menghibur. Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Tyu: **perang itu tidak baik~ terima kasih reviewnya!

**Guest: **ini udah _update _lagi lho~ hahahah semoga _chapter _ini menghibur ya. Terima kasih reviewnya!

Dan terima kasih untuk seluruh _readers _juga _reviewers _yang sudah mengikuti dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic abal (gak tamat-tamat) ini *terharu* :')

Ohyeaaaah~ Kira dan Lacus putus, bro! Apakah mereka akan kembali bersama atau tidak, bro! Atau Meer akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga, bro! Apa yang Athrun katakan pada Cagalli di telepon yang mampu membuat singa betina mengamuk, bro!

Tunggu saja di _chapter_ depan ya, masbro! *alaykumat* dan silakan mampir ke kotak repiuw~ XD


	10. Chapter 10: Desicion

Hari sabtu ini digunakan oleh anak-anak 1-3 untuk latihan drama yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai tiba masa kadaluarsanya. Meski mereka harus menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di kelas yang mulai dingin, mereka tetap menjalaninya dengan hati senang, bahagia, dan cerah ceria. Oh benarkah? Tentu saja. Kalian tidak lihat seringai (iblis) di wajah Ketua Geng-Yzak Joule? Seringai itu sangat cerah sampai bisa membawa aura positif pada teman-teman yang lain.

"Anda menginginkan suaraku?"

"Oh, Putri. Ya, tentu saja. Suaramu lebih indah dari mutiara mana pun di lautan koral dan plankton ini!"

"Cagalli! Tawanya!"

"Iiiihihihihi~"

"Sip. _Excelent_!"

"Ekselen _damn you_ lah Yzak..."

Bahkan Kira dengan serius meringkuk di pojokan dekat mereka. Kali ini rekornya bertambah menjadi satu jam tanpa bergerak.

Kira mencuri pandang ke arah Lacus yang saat ini sedang memainkan beberapa nada yang perlahan semakin merendah. Pemuda itu bungkam, teringat masa-masa saat ia sering diseret gadis pemilik _Angel 's Voice_ itu ke atap sekolah dan bernyanyi untuknya, bersamanya.

Yzak menyerukan sesuatu dan Cagalli juga Lacus berbalik meninggalkan '_stage' _di depan kelas. Kira tetap di posisi. Pandangannya masih tak lepas dari gadis itu. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Lacus menoleh sedikit dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum singkat dan berbalik, berbincang dengan Cagalli seputar adegan mereka tadi.

Kira mengerjap. _'Apa?'_ batinnya. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa diganjal batu. Kira terus memerhatikan Lacus dan ia yakin dirinya masih masuk dalam jarak pandang gadis idola tersebut. Namun, sekali lagi, ia yakin Lacus pura-pura tidak melihatnya

"_Lacus beneran mengabaikanku!" _jerit Kira dalam hati.

Ia meringkuk semakin dalam. Bahkan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan antara kedua lutut dan dadanya. Aura-aura hitam menyebar dari belakang punggungnya dan siap merasuki siapa saja.

"Wah, Kira! _Pose-_mu yang ini bagus banget. Pertahankan, ya!" ujar Dearka santai dan riang seperti biasa. Aura hitam itu tertolak _invisble gamma kekkai_ seperti yang dimiliki para android yang menyerang bumi dalam film Perangnya Dunia yang dimainkan abang ganteng Tom Kuruisu.

Andai Dearka tahu aura yang dipancarkan _pose_ itu sedang menyerang Yzak sang wagenk yang sedang sibuk menepis aura-aura itu seperti mengusir lalat di lemari _display_ warung makan. Kesal, pemuda yang cuek akan ubannya yang telah menyebar itu menyambar asal sebatang lilin dan korek dari atas meja di sampingnya. Ia memantik korek itu dan mendekatkannya pada ujung sumbu.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mata merahakibatiritasiberat melihat aksinya. Ia langsung membelalak dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan dramatis. "Hentikan, Yzak! Lilin itu—"

—_DUAR!_

Para pejalan kaki yang melintasi sekolah negeri itu seketika menoleh ke arah suara ledakan kecil yang berasal dari deretan jendela di ujung sebelah kanan bangunan. Mereka tak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi karena kepulan asap berwarna merah muda memenuhi ruangan itu dan berusaha keluar mencari celah.

"—itu alat peledak untuk efek drama nanti," ujar Shinn lirih, menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG—uhuk—DARI TADI, SHINN ASUKA!? ADEGAN MANA JUGA YANG PAKAI PELEDAK? TUNJUKKAN PADAKU SEKA—uhuk—RANG!"

Para pejalan kaki tadi kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

.

* * *

**Title: **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny punya BANDAI dan SUNRISE! Saya gak ada niat buat ngambil _copyright _Auel, kok! #eh?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus, KiraXMeer (sedikit doaang~)

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, jayus, alur wuswus (?)

* * *

_Hope you enjoy! ^^  
_

* * *

_._

Seluruh kelas sekarang menjadi ribut. Ada yang tertawa-tawa karena senang, ada yang menjerit karena kaget, ada yang misuh-misuh karena kesal kegiatan menonton 'xxx'-nya terganggu, ada yang sibuk memberi komando 'pemasukan pasukan UD-4124 SE-6412', ada yang cari kesempatan untuk 'meminjam-tanpa-bilang' barang yang ada di depannya, ada juga yang hanya diam dan dengan santainya beranjak menuju pintu—orang itu adalah Kira Yamato.

Ia meraba pegangan pintu dan menggesernya dengan mudah. Ia ambil tasnya yang ada di atas meja dekat pintu dan berkata, "Aku pulang duluan, ya. Aku akan latihan lagi di rumah."

"Ah, yayaya pulanglah! Hei, kalian! Jangan pada numpuk di jendela!" sahut Yzak dengan mode_ yakuza_-nya.

Segerumul asap yang terlihat seperti gula-gula itu menyeruak keluar pintu. Kira dengan santai melangkah ke dunia luar dan _menutup_ pintu itu lagi, tanpa dosa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kelas sudah lebih tenang. Seluruh jendela dan pintu dibuka lebar-lebar. Shinn sedang sibuk menjelaskan adegan spektakuler yang menggunakan efek ledakan pada Yzak yang hanya berkacak pinggang karena kesal. Athrun celingukan mencari-cari teman baiknya yang berambut cokelat ke penjuru kelas. Tak ada tanda-tandanya sama sekali. "Kira mana, ya?" ujarnya setelah menghampiri Cagalli dan Lacus yang masih bersandar di dekat jendela.

"Dia pulang duluan. Katanya mau latihan di rumah saja. Enak banget, sih yang jadi Batu, hanya duduk saja. Aku? _Make-up _tebal, baju gerah, banyak ketawa dengan oktaf tinggi, emangnya aku mau konser Opera?" jawab Cagalli dengan tangan kanan menyangga pipinya di bingkai jendela.

"Tapi bisa ambeien, lho duduk lama-lama," celetuk Athrun.

"_Who cares?_"

Lacus hanya _sweat drop _mendengar jawaban super dingin dan singkat dari adik mantan pacarnya itu.

Athrun yang sudah kebal dengan sikap garang Cagalli hanya tersenyum miris. Ia ikut bersandar tepat di samping Lacus dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di belakang, bingkai jendela. "Kau sendiri bagaimana Lacus? Kau sepertinya menikmati drama ini," tanyanya dengan seulas senyum lembut.

Cagalli berdecak dan memutar bola matanya, kembali bertopang pipi dengan bibir dimajukan. Ia sibuk menghitung butiran debu yang sedang beterbangan di lapangan bawah.

Lacus balas tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya! Sebenarnya menyenangkan juga, sih. Kan jarang semua anggota kelas bersemangat seperti ini. Hadiahnya juga menggiurkan sekali! Benar, kan Cagalli-_chan_? Aku tidak sabar kita menginap di pemandian air panas sama-sama!"

"Uh-huh," gumam Cagalli datar. Matanya menangkap sosok Kira yang sedang berjalan di lapangan bawah tempat ia menghitung butiran debu yang beterbangan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia terjun dan ikut pulang dengan saudaranya itu, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan _yakuza_ sekolah. Andai Cagalli tahu kalau ia juga menyandang gelar _yakuza_ sekolah wanita yang beredar hanya antara orang-orang yang masih sayang nyawa sehingga menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

Tidak menyadari objek perhatian sahabatnya, kali ini sang _Angel's Voice_ berhenti tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Cagalli-_chan _kenapa? PMS, kah? _Batin Lacus ragu. Seingatnya ia tidak bertingkah apa pun yang aneh hari ini sehingga membuat _mood _sahabatnya buruk. Apa karena Yzak terlalu banyak mengomelinya?

Athrun tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah pacarnya itu. Sang cowok pujangga para gadis sekolah itu pun mengikuti arah pandang sang kekasih. Matanya membulat. Senyum pun terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Athrun berdeham. "Hei, Lacus. Kau tahu bedanya aku dengan Luffy si Topi Jerami?"

"Luffy keren kau tidak," celetuk Cagalli, "Luffy gak bisa bohong kau bisa. Luffy gak suka populer kau iya."

Lacus lagi-lagi _sweat drop _mendengar jawaban Cagalli. Athrun hanya menatap Cagalli dengan intens seolah berkata, '_kau benar-benar berpikir aku orang seperti itu?_'

Sang bintang perhatian hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Apa? Aku penggermar Luffy."

"Bedanya aku dan Luffy adalah, kalau Luffy, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menemukan One Piece. Kalau aku, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menemukan putri penyelamat hidupku," jawab Athrun lancar penuh percaya diri, mengabaikan sindiran sang pacar.

Cagalli hanya melempar pandangan setengah redup. Sedetik kemudian, ia berlalu begitu saja.

Lacus berbalik menghadap Athrun dan bertanya, "Apa Athrun-_kun _dan Cagalli-_chan _bertengkar? Sejak tadi Cagalli-_chan _terlihat kesal."

"Aaah, tidak. Sebenarnya aku hanya lupa membelikan jus yang dia pesan waktu istirahat kita tadi. Sepertinya ia masih marah padaku karena benar-benar sudah haus. Nanti juga baik lagi, kok," jawab Athrun sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Oooh, semoga cepat baikan lagi, ya," gumam Lacus mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Athrun. Apa jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi termasuk dalam naskah?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balikkan skrip dramanya.

"Nggak~ original buatanku. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya ditambahkan di dialog?" tanya Athrun dengan senyum masih tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Lacus hanya tertawa. "Sebaiknya jangan, kurang gombal. Yzak-_kun _pasti tidak akan puas."

Kini Athrun menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Bagaimana kalau ini: kau tahu? Mencarimu bagaikan mencari tahap anafase pada proses mitosis. Meski sangat sulit dicari walau sudah menggunakan mikroskop, aku pasti akan tetap berusaha menemukannya. Seperti aku mencarimu, Ariel."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali tertawa. "Astaga, Athrun. Aku tidak tahu kau memperhatikan pelajaran biologi di kelas. Apa kau sering mengatakan hal seperti ini pada Cagalli?"

"Oohoo~ tentu saja tidak. Aku masih sayang pada nyawaku, Lacus. Ini baru yang namanya ilmu biologi terapan." Athrun menyeringai jahil. Lacus kembali tertawa dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Mereka tidak tahu, di balik tawa mereka yang begitu ringan, seseorang berambut cokelat sedang mengamati mereka dari bawah. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Antara kesal, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan … sedikit lega. Apa karena ia bisa melihat lagi tawa di bibir orang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya? Atau karena ia baru saja mengeluarkan angin di bokongnya yang daritadi ia tahan?

Kira meremas dadanya singkat dan berbalik. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar dan akhirnya berlari menuju halte terdekat yang tidak jauh dari _cafeteria _yang pernah menjadi tempat pengungsiannya. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini, secepatnya.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengenakan mantel berwarna sama dengan tudung berbulu bergumam sambil melantunkan beberapa lagu yang melintas di kepalanya. Matanya sibuk memeriksa deretan pakaian dan aksesoris yang terpajang di toko ke-20 yang ia kunjungi di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Tidak lama lagi ia harus kembali pulang ke Amerika, jadi dari pada menunggu Lacus yang masih belum jelas kapan pulang, lebih baik ia jalan-jalan sendiri saja.

Ia baru saja akan melangkah ke luar menuju toko lain saat seseorang menubruknya dari kanan. "Aduh!" keluh kedua orang tersebut bersamaan setelah mengambil jarak mundur satu langkah.

Meer mengangkat kepalanya sambil terus mengelus-elus bahunya yang malang. Matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang baru saja menubruknya tanpa dosa. "Kira-_kun_?"

Yang dipanggil ikut mengangkat kepalanya dengan tangan kanan masih mengelus-elus dadanya yang lumayan nyeri. Ia pun ikut membelalak melihat sosok sang korban. "Umm, halo. Anu … perkenalkan, aku Kira Yamato," ujarnya terbata-bata dengan ekspresi yang jelas kebingungan.

Sunyi ….

"Hah?" Meer ikutan bingung. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti _de javu. _Apa pemuda di depannya ini lupa kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Lebih dari sekali, lho.

Menyadari kebingungan lawan bicaranya, Kira bermaksud mengoreksi. "_Ano …_ umm, _konnichiwa _… umm ..."

Serasa mendapat sengatan listrik singkat yang biasa menjadi efek di _anime_ serial detektif hari minggu yang sering ia tonton waktu kecil, Meer memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri. "Ah! Maaf! Sepertinya aku belum pernah benar-benar memperkenalkan diriku, ya. Perkenalkan," gadis itu menunduk sedikit, "Aku Meer Campbell, sepupu Lacus yang—seharusnya—sedang belajar di Amerika di jurusan seni rupa. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kira-_kun_."

Kira ikut menunduk sopan, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Meer-_san_."

Sunyi _part 2_ ….

_Kenapa aku jadi super sopan dan _speechless _gini_? Jerit Meer dalam hati. Jujur saja, Meer termasuk golongan ekstrovert yang (seharusnya) mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, orang baru pun tak masalah. Tapi kenapa rasanya sekarang canggung banget? Tanyakan pada boneka kucing yang melambai.

"Meer-_san _sendirian?" tanya Kira yang tumben-tumbennya punya inisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

Lega, Meer membalas, "Ya. Aku sedang libur (red: meliburkan diri) di sana, jadi aku main ke Jepang, deh. Tapi karena tidak lama lagi aku harus pulang, jadi kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan saja. Kira-_kun _sendiri?"

Kira tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Sedang ada yang dicari, ya?" tanya Meer lagi. Seulas senyum ikut menghiasi wajahnya. Yah, paling tidak rasa canggung yang ia rasakan perlahan memudar.

Kira menggeleng pelan. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan ke dalam kantung celana dan senyumnya perlahan memudar.

_Ah, pasti karena Lacus, _duga Meer. Kini raut wajahnya juga ikut sedih. "Maaf, ya, Kira-_kun. _Sebenarnya soal pergantian peran itu ide dariku, untuk mengetes Kira-_kun _apa Kira-_kun _benar-benar mengenal dan menyayangi Lacus-_chan_ sampai bisa membedakan kami yang sangat mirip. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirannya malah menjadi masalah seperti ini. Habisnya, waktu itu aku gemas dengan hubungan kalian berdua, tapi tetap saja, seharusnya aku tidak mengajukan ide itu," jelasnya pelan. Kedua tangannya juga ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Kini matanya lebih tertarik pada guratan-guratan tipis di lantai keramik.

Kira menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Itu memang salahku, kok. Kalau aku lebih bisa membagi antara waktu untuk diriku sendiri dan Lacus pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Lagi pula, seperti kata Meer-_san, _aku harusnya berterima kasih karena berkat idemu itu aku jadi menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak benar-benar mengenal Lacus. Kurasa, aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi orang yang ada di sisinya saat ini." Bayangan tentang Lacus yang bersama dengan Athrun sambil tertawa bersama terlintas di benaknya.

"Maksudku bukan—"

"—Meer-_san, _mau temani aku?" potong pemuda berambut cokelat itu, tidak mau mendengar ucapan maaf lagi dari gadis di depannya.

Mengerti, akhirnya gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, tapi," ditariknya lengan pemuda itu dan mereka mulai memasuki sebuah toko yang tadi hendak ia tuju, "aku tidak ingin terlihat berjalan dengan anak sekolahan yang masih memakai seragamnya dengan rapi."

"He?" Kira menunduk sebentar untuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Benar saja, kemeja biru tuanya masih ia kenakan lengkap dengan dasi putih yang terpasang rapi menutupi kancing teratas bajunya. Blazer putih dengan garis biru tua dan lambang Orb High School pun masih ia kenakan dengann setia. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli dan tertawa renyah. "Kau benar, aku memang butuh baju ganti."

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah toko dengan musik _techno-party_ yang menggema menyambut mereka. Kira menemukan beberapa orang melakukan _shuffle _di dalam toko sambil memilah-milah baju. Ajaib, memang. Meer tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan menyodorkan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam tepat di badannya. Sebuah gambar rokok yang dilingkari dan disilang dengan warna merah terpapar di bagian depan. "Sekarang kau seperti duta antirokok."

Kira hanya tertawa dan menjauhkan kaos itu darinya. Sekarang Meer menyodorkan kaos lain padanya yang berwarna biru cerah. Dengan cepat gadis itu menyeret pemuda di depannya ke arah kaca terdekat. Tulisan: _Aku Lebih Ganteng dari Papa_ terukir dengan manisnya dengan berbagai warna.

Keduanya hanya terpesona melihat sosok Kira yang terlihat sangat ... err ... fantastis? Meer dan Kira saling pandang. Keduanya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melesat mencari baju-baju lain yang lebih fantastis.

"Meer-_san_!" panggil Kira bersemangat. Meer menoleh dari bagian jaket dan melihat Kira mengangkat sebuah kaos warna kulit dengan goresan-goresan yang menyerupai _pack _di bagian perut, lengkap dengan kedua titik di bagian dada. Kira melekatkannya pada badan sambil berpose ala binaragawan. Meer tidak membuang kesempatan dan langsung mengabadikannya. Mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukan teman mainnya, wajah Kira langsung memerah. Ia meletakkan kaos itu lagi dan segera menghampiri Meer, memintanya untuk menghapus gambar itu. Meer menurut melihat ekspresi Kira yang benar-benar terlihat malu namun tentu saja setelah ia menyimpan kopi-annya di _storage online _miliknya.

Setelah beberapa lama hanya sibuk bermain-main dengan koleksi yang ada di sana, akhirnya Kira memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. "Kurasa tidak ada baju yang normal di toko ini. Pindah?" tawarnya.

Meer melihat jam tangannya. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat jarum pendek yang tertera. Ia membalikkan pergelangan tangannya agar Kira bisa melihatnya. "Sudah jam lima sore. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat saja? Kudengar di sekitar jalan menuju halte bis di blok sebelah sedang ada pasar murah. Setelah itu kita cari makan, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya terdengar mengenyangkan. Siap untuk tambahan berat badan?"

"Aku tidak akan gendut hanya dengan makan _sedikit _banyak dalam satu hari," balas Meer santai. Gadis itu menarik lengan blazer Kira dan memimpin di depan. "Setelah itu, kita bisa ngobrol banyak hal," lanjutnya pelan.

Pemuda pemilik iris _amethys _itu terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ya, kita akan ngobrol banyak, Meer-_san_. Meski pada akhirnya kau harus terlihat berjalan dengan anak sekolahan yang masih memakai seragamnya dengan rapi."

Meer memukul lengannya sambil tersenyum geli.

.

* * *

Desir air laut menyambut pulangnya mentari ke garis horizon. Sekawanan burung camar ikut pulang ke sarang mereka. Langit keemasan dengan campuran beberapa warna ungu menjadi atap indah yang tidak jemu untuk dipandang. Dua orang remaja duduk bersebelahan di atas bangku di bawah pohon yang sudah disiapkan oleh pemerintah untuk menikmati pemandangan laut Orb dengan tenang.

"Meer-_san_," panggil Kira pelan. Meer menoleh masih dengan bibir menempel pada sedotan di gelas plastiknya. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Meer-_san _datang ke Orb? Soalnya tadi Meer-_san _bilang seharusnya sedang belajar di Amerika, kan?"

_"Meer-__chan__! Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kau sedang belajar di Amerika?"_

Meer tersenyum kecil mengingat pertanyaan yang diajukan teman barunya ini sama dengan pertanyaan yang dulu diajukan oleh sepupunya. _Ah, mereka berdua ini ..._

"Aku hanya sedang bosan, Kira-_kun. _Jadi kuputuskan untuk main ke Orb saja, sekalian mengunjungi Lacus. Aku kangen padanya, kami cukup dekat, sih meski hanya sepupu." Meer menjawab lancar dengan seulas senyum, senyum yang jika dilihat lebih teliti adalah senyum miris yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Oh, andai dia tahu.

Andai Kira tahu alasan Meer yang sebenarnya.

_"Jadi-jadi, tujuanku sebenarnya ke sini adalah karena setelah membaca surat-suratmu tentang pacarmu, Kira Yamato, kalau tidak salah. Aku benar-benar penasaran karena kau sepertinya sangat menyukainya!"_

Oh, ya. Tentu saja itu yang ia katakan pada Lacus juga dulu. Ya, memang ia penasaran karena Lacus sepertinya sangat menyukainya. Dari cara ia bercerita lewat beberapa e-mail yang ia kirim, foto-foto mereka berdua yang meski tidak tergolong romantis tapi selalu memberikan kesan hangat tersendiri yang bisa membuat siapa pun iri.

Ia selama ini entah kenapa ikut merasa senang membaca surat-surat elektronik dari sepupunya, melihat foto-foto mereka. Sampai suatu saat Lacus mengirimkan beberapa foto sekaligus, foto-foto saat mereka berdua merayakan tahun baru bersama Cagalli dan Athrun. Ada sebuah foto yang hanya berisi Kira seorang diri, sepertinya itu hanya hasil iseng dari Athrun—dia yang mengambil sebagian besar foto saat itu, menurut cerita Lacus—tapi itu adalah sebuah foto yang mampu membuat Meer memandangnya lama-lama. Foto Kira saat sedang duduk sendirian di dekat pagar pembatas dari bambu berwarna merah yang membatasi antara daratan dan sungai di bawahnya. Matanya terlihat lembut namun sangat senang memandangi plastik berisi beberapa kue _mochi _di depannya, seolah makanan itu adalah kue paling enak sedunia. Uap napasnya pun terlihat mengepul di depan bibirnya. Rambutnya masih belum sepanjang sekarang namun itu yang membuatnya makin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Semburat merah terlihat samar di pipinya, menandakan dirinya berusaha menahan dingin.

Sejak saat itu Meer semakin tidak sabar menanti foto-foto lain yang berisi Kira di dalamnya. Oh, ya. Perlahan Meer menyukainya, menyukai Kira. Foto itu ia cetak dan masih disimpan secara rahasia di laci meja belajarnya di Amerika. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana senangnya saat ia pertama bertemu Kira secara langsung saat di koridor waktu itu. Tak ada pula yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Meer tiap malam sebelum tidur saat teringat kenyataan bahwa 'Meer' yang telah bertemu dengan Kira adalah 'Bayangan Lacus'.

Meer tersenyum kecil. Menyadari tidak ada suara dari teman 'kencan'-nya, ia mengangkat kepala. Kira sedang sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu di arah pasar murah. Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Ah ...," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Athrun dan Lacus sedang berhenti di depan sebuah _stand _boneka dan mainan anak-anak. Athrun terlihat sedang mengangkat boneka harimau tinggi-tinggi dan memainkan lengannya. Ia menekan sesuatu di sekitar lehernya dan mata boneka itu seketika berubah menjadi merah dan menembakkan sinar laser ke mata Athrun. Pemuda itu langsung berpaling dan meringis penuh derita. Lacus yang ada di sampingnya terlihat susah payah menahan tawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu, berusaha menenangkan. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa dan Athrun tanpa buang waktu segera mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya untuk membeli boneka itu.

"Cagalli ..., apa dia tahu soal ini?" gumam Kira tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah bicarakan Cagalli-_chan_," potong Meer. Kira menoleh cepat, terkejut. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, meminta penjelasan. "Kira-_kun_ sendiri bagaimana?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Aku ... rasanya tidak enak. Di sini ..." Pemuda itu menggenggam erat dadanya. Merasakan sesak yang muncul seperti siang tadi. Ia diam sejenak. Ingatannya terbang ke perbincangan mereka bereempat di atap tempo hari.

"_Kira ... "_

"Kemarin, Athrun bilang begini padaku," matanya masih belum lepas dari kedua siluet itu yang perlahan semakin tenggelam ke lautan pengunjung, "kalau aku begini terus, jangan bilang bahwa dia tidak mengingatkan, kalau akan ada orang lain yang siap untuk mendekatinya. Pasti." Ia tertawa kecil menyedihkan. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka orang itu justru sang pembuat _quote_ sendiri."

Meer mengepalkan tangannya kesal sampai kepalan tangannya berwarna putih. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan Lacus-_chan_? Apa lantas karena Kira-_kun _merasa bukan orang yang pantas untuk Lacus-_chan, _Kira-_kun _akan menyerah, hanya melihat dan meratap dan mengeluh? Kalau memang begitu, berhentilah merasa sakit sendiri melihat orang lain dekat dengan Lacus-_chan_! Itu benar-benar konyol, Kira-_kun_! Seandainya memang seperti itu ..."

"Aku tahu, sangat menyedihkan," lanjut Kira datar.

"Sebenarnya aku mau bilang 'ke laut aja'. Tapi kurasa 'sangat menyedihkan' kata yang lebih tepat. Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong."

Oh.

Antiklimaks.

Meer berhenti tepat di depan Kira dan sedikit menunduk, menjajarkan pandangannya dengan wajah sang lawan bicara. Dipegangnya kedua pundak pemuda itu dan Meer tersenyum, "Pokoknya, pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang akan kau lakukan dan putuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Kira-_kun. Benar-benar_ selesai atau aku takut masalahnya akan melebar."

Wah, wejangan yang sangat bagus, Nona Meer. Tapi kenapa rasanya seolah-olah Anda tidak terlibat dalam mas—ah, langitnya cerah, ya.

Kira hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memasukkan tangan kirinya di saku sedangkan tangan satunya menjinjing tas. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Mau kuantar?"

Meer menggeleng dan hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. "Aku masih mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Malam-malam terakhir dan sejenisnya, kau tahu?"

Kira hanya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Meer. "Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya. Juga ... terima kasih, benar-benar terima kasih untuk hari ini, Meer-_san,_" ujar pemuda itu lembut sambil menunduk sopan.

"_Hai, doita~ Ganbareyo!" _Meer mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat.

Kira sekali lagi hanya tertawa dan melambai sebelum berbalik menembus keramaian lagi. Tangan Meer perlahan turun dan senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya lagi dengan berat. Ia berbalik dan memilih untuk berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas yang membatasi lautan di hadapannya.

Oh, masalah cinta, betapa rumitnya. Meer memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan beberapa nada. Bagaikan saluran pipa pembuangan, ia mulai memikirkan segala yang menjadi bebannya dan mengeluarkannya lewat nada. Oh, sungguh _go green._

_Just be friends, all we gotta do_

_Just be friends, it's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends, all we gotta do_

_Just be friends, just be friends_

Meer kembali membuka matanya. Kedua bahunya terangkat saat lagi-lagi ia mengambil napas panjang. _Ya, sudahlah ... _batinnya pasrah, berusaha menghibur diri. Ia mamasukkan kedua tangannya di saku dengan kepala tertunduk dan berbalik untuk kembali berkeliling.

"Aduh!" Lagi, ia merasakan _de javu _yang lain saat ia merasakan sakit di sekitar bahunya. Tak hanya bahunya, kali ini lengannya ikut terasa nyeri saat sesuatu menubruknya dari depan.

_Prak!_

"Aaaah! MP3 baruku!"

Meer mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang sepertinya jatuh di depannya dan si penubruk serta suara merana dari lelaki itu.

"Padahal baru kubeli dengan harga setara jatah dua komik bulananku," rajuk pemuda berambut biru langit itu sambil mengangkat pecahan _gadget _itu seolah menggenggam butiran pasir di tangannya yang terbang menjadi butiran kuman. "Hoi! Kalau jalan liat depan, dong! Belum ada satu jam, nih umurnya!" hardik pemuda itu dengan mata berair menahan tangis.

Meer yang sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ di bawah standar hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apaan? Barang rongsokan itu yang jadi masalah?" ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan menyodorkannya ke depan pemuda itu yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "StarkSic2[*], memori mendekati _unlimited_, _touch screen, flipable, shakeable, undestroyable, _tahan banting, baterai tiga hari _full-played music, _antiair, _stereo super bass, equalizer 20 bar, FLV, MP3, MP4, WEBM, bluetooth, _gratis, untukmu, sebagai ganti rugi. Maaf."

Sunyi. Pemuda itu hanya sibuk memandangi benda berbentuk persegi panjang seukuran 2x5 cm yang berbentuk seperti kaca dengan frame metal bergaris merah yang hanya pernah ia lihat lewat film The Avenger. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang baru bertubrukan dengannya. Wajah gadis itu tetap datar. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari saku kirinya yang ternyata sebuah _headset. _Ia sodorkan juga.

"Ambil," ujar Meer datar.

"Terima kasih. Aku cinta padamu." Tanpa malu dan tanpa buang waktu, pemuda itu menyambarnya. Dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut saat berhasil melihat wajah Meer dengan jelas. Ia bertanya, "Kau sesuatunya Lacus Clyne?"

"Ya, aku sepupunya dan aku _bukan '_sesuatunya'. Kau pikir aku—" Meer menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak saat suatu pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. "Tunggu, kau kenal Lacus-_chan_?"

Pemuda itu baru saja selesai menyimpan _rezeki dadakan-_nya ke dalam tas. "Hm? Tentu saja, kalau tidak ngapain aku tanya padamu. Dia teman sekelasku."

"Dan kau tidak berpikir kalau aku _adalah_ dia?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda itu diam. "_Purff!"_

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ahahahahah, mananya darimu yang bisa bikin aku berpikir kau itu Lacus? Rambut? Mirip, tapi di distrik 7 sana juga banyak yang sering cat rambut seperti itu. Muka? Muka datar bin galakmu itu mau disandingkan dengan wajah dewi-nya Lacus? Ahahahah, jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya fans berat yang operasi plastik supaya mirip dia dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai sepupu untuk kepo alias menguntit kalau-kalau—"

"Kau berlebihan, sangat, super," sela Meer sarkatis. Namun sebenarnya dia cukup terhibur dengan celotehan tidak jelas pemuda di depannya. Bisa bertemu dengan orang yang langsung mengenalinya _bukan _sebagai Lacus entah kenapa benar-benar memberikan sensasi aneh yang hangat tersendiri di perutnya.

Pemuda itu hanya melambai dengan malas, berusaha menahan tawanya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau yang tadi nyanyi _**Just be Friends –**_** Migurine Luka**?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya. Kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" balas Meer garang, merasa agak risih tindakan pelipur laranya diketahui pemuda itu.

Namun jawaban pemuda itu benar-benar membuat Meer kehabisan kata-kata. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Tidak buruk."

Meer ikut tersenyum kecil lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. _Oh, yeah, ini benar-benar 'tidak buruk'_. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu menyambar lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya lagi menuju pasar muurah. "Temani aku jalan-jalan, siapa pun kau. Jangan membantah, oke?"

"Oi—hei!" Pemuda itu agak kelimpungan dengan posisinya yang sedikit terpelintir sekarang. Setelah mendapat posisi yang lebih enak, pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya sedikit dan berpikir. "Siapa pun kau, apa kalau aku menurutimu akan ada 'hadiah spesial' lain?" tanyanya, _lagi-lagi, _tanpa malu sedikit pun.

Meer hanya tertawa dan menyeringai. "Stark Pocket V4[**]. Lima inchi, antigores, antiair, _wifi, _GPS, _finger-print lock, voice-order, unlimited storage, whole-world connection, free automatic upgrade system, one-click app shop, processor—"_

"—oke, _wish granted_."

Sebuah jitakan di kepala pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya tersentak. Ia segera menoleh ke Meer sang pelaku dan menatapnya tajam sekaligus bingung. "Hei!"

"Tahu malu sedikit, dong," cibir Meer dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Untuk orang yang baru ketemu setelah menghancurkan barang orang yang ditabrak dan tiba-tiba langsung minta ditemani jalan-jalan lalu seenaknya mukul kepala orang, ya, sangat tahu malu," balasnya sarkatis.

Meer memukul kepalanya lagi dan langsung berlari semakin dalam. Pemuda itu mengerjarnya sambil menyerukan sesuatu yang lebih seperti tuntutan demonstran yang menuntut haknya yang sudah dijanjikan.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

[*] Cuma iseng. Terinspirasi setelah baca fanfic English di fandom Avenger tentang Tony yang ngasih _gadget _kayak tablet gitu dengan segala fitur mewahnya ke arah Steve yang sibuk minta koran dalam bertuk cetak. Di fanfic itu _gadget_-nya pake merek Stark Industry. Jadi saya pinjem juga. Ahahhaha. Dan yang dilihat di film-nya itu saya sendiri gak tahu apa, kayaknya, sih hape, tapi saya pinjem aja, ya bentuknya, Tony dan Marvel~

[**] Sama dengan tanda bintang pertama. Cuma lebih abstrak. Kedua nama tipenya asal aja dan fiturnya juga ngasal. Jadi silakan berharap _gadget _masa depan benaran ada yang seperti itu. #plak. Amiiin!

Oh yeaaah! Sedikit AuelXMeer saat terakhir, saudara-saudara! Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena Meer sudah menjadi anak baik di cerita ini *pokpokMeer*.

Satu lagi _update _super lama dari saya~ *tebarpasir* Kali ini sedikit lebih panjang tapi sepertinya agak garing. Ya, sudahlah. Sebelum-sebelumnya juga garing *mengukirlingkaranobatnyamukd idinding*.

Yap! Terima kasih pada _readers _dan _reviewer _yang sudah bersedia mampir apalagi menyempatkan diri untuk kasih _review _kepada saya. _Hontou ni arigatou_! Kalau ada unek-unek apaaaa gitu, silakan semprot aja ke saya lewat kotak _review_~ Cara damai tanpa pertumpahan darah #eh?

Sekali lagi terima kasih _readers~ *_melambai*. _Have a nice day!_


	11. Chapter 11: Night Talk

Kira menghela napas lega saat udara hangat rumah mulai merambati bagian depan tubuhnya. "_Tadaima_," ujar pemuda itu sembari melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Hidungnya yang kemerahan mulai kembali ke warna normal. Yah, tampaknya musim gugur sudah semakin dingin.

"_Itterasai_!" Langkah terburu-buru terdengar dari dalam dan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang masih memekai celemek bermotif anak ayam sudah berdiri di depan pemuda itu. "Kau terlambat!" timpalnya lagi.

"Maaf." Bayangan tentang Athrun dan Lacus saat di pasar murah tadi melintas di pikirannya. Kira dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Sungguh, ia penasaran apa adiknya tahu soal ini atau tidak. Tapi ... apakah tidak apa-apa mengangkat topik itu? "Umm, Ca—eh?" Mata pemuda itu sedikit membulat saat ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap adiknya. Gadis yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit dari dirinya itu masih berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan terkepal di samping paha. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok sayur dan yang kiri tutup panci. Namun yang membuat Kira kaget bukanlah penampilan adiknya yang siap menghajar maling itu melainkan ekspresi mengerut di wajah manisnya. Bukan ekspresi marah atau kesal, tapi lebih ke ... cemas?

Kira menghela napas dan bahunya yang tegang menjadi lebih rileks. "Kau khawatir, ya?" tanyanya lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang khawatir, hah!?" sahut Cagalli balik, terlalu cepat malah. "Kau itu ... kau itu ..." gadis itu terus mengayun-ayunkan sendok sayur di tangannya ke arah wajah Kira yang sibuk mengelak cipratan kuah-panas-apa pun-yang-sedang-dimasak-Cagalli. Gadis berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya erat dan menghela napas panjang. "Tadi siang kau pulang duluan, jadi kukira kau ada di rumah saat aku pulang. Ternyata kau tidak ada meski sudah kucari di sekeliling rumah. Tidak ada telepon, pesan, bahkan catatan! Selain itu, saat ini kau sedang banyak pikiran sampai sering melamun. Kupikir sesuatu terjadi padamu ..."

_Pluk._

"_So sweet _banget, sih," ujar Kira sambil mengacak-acak rambut saudari kembarnya itu, "makasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok." Pemuda itu mengankat tangannya dan berjalan santai ke dalam sambil melepas tasnya. Ia sudah cukup puas melihat wajah merona Cagalli yang sangat langka. "Aaah, Cagalli yang manis~ sepertinya sebentar lagi akan timbul bencana."

"Apa kau bilang!? Kiraaa!"

Kali ini arti wajah merah Cagalli berbeda. Tolong bedakan antara tersipu dan murka.

"Ah! Air kuahnya kering!" sahut Kira dari dapur.

Cagalli langsung tancap gas ... _unliterally._

.

* * *

**Title: **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny punya BANDAI dan SUNRISE! Saya gak ada niat buat numpang nama kok #eh?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus, KiraXMeer (sedikit doaang~), AuelXMeer, AthrunXCagalli

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, jayus, alur nguuuung (?)

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^  
_

* * *

_._

"Cagalli, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Athrun belakangan ini? Baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Cagalli yang baru saja hendak menuntun ujung sumpit untuk masuk ke goa berlendir di tubuhnya pun terhenti. Ia hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan raut wajah kesal. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya soal itu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu perihal hubunganmu dengan Lacus. Kapan kau akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, hah?"

Kini giliran Kira yang terdiam. Seperti Cagalli, _pause_, lanjut makan. "Tapi, kalian berdua tidak ada masalah, kan? Soalnya ..." Kira ragu.

"'Soalnya' kenapa?"

"Soalnya ..."

"GAK USAH SOK _SUSPENSE_!"

"Soalnya ..."

_Siiing ..._

"So—"

"Kau bilang 'soalnya' sekali lagi aku banting meja."

Kira menalan ludah. "Soalnya tadi—"

_Hyaaaah! Gubrak! Klontang! Praaaang! Grooooaaaar!_

_I feel good~_

_Tenonenonenonet~_

"CA-CAGALLI PONSELMU BUNYI!"

"MASA BODOH! SEKARANG, BICARA!"

Kira benar-benar gemetaran di atas ubin sekarang. "SoalnyatadiwaktuakudipasarmalamakulihatLacusdanAt hrunberduaan!" rapal Kira panik dengan kaki kanan Cagalli bertengger dengan gagahnya di atas dada Kira.

"Kau pikir telingaku ini apa, hah? Ka-ta-kan-yang-je-las, _ne, _Kira?" Aura-aura hitam sudah mulai muncul dari belakang Cagalli dan entah berasal darimana, angin-angin semilir mengangkat helai rambut gadis itu menjadi mode super seiya dua.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menelan ludah. "Soalnya ... tadi waktu aku di pasar murah aku lihat Lacus dan Athrun ber ... ber ... berduaan."

Cagalli terdiam dan matanya membulat tidak percaya. Kira yang sudah bisa menebak reaksi itu merasa tidak enak tapi ia juga merasa bersyukur karena kaki kanan Cagalli yang masih bertengger di atas badannya sudah tidak menekannya lagi.

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak pemuda itu. Oh, apa Cagalli marah? Mungkinkah ada kemungkinan ia akan murka dan langsung mengamuk pada Athrun? Kira diam-diam mengepalkan tangan kanannya. _Iyeees!_ Dengan begitu mungkin Athrun dan Lacus akan berhenti berdua-duaan. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau Cagalli malah murka pada Lacus? Kira mulai berkeringat dingin. Persahabatan _Pretty Curer_ hati para lelaki sekolah akan putus! Tidak hanya itu, penyebabnya akan terungkap dan pelakunya hanya satu, Kira Yamato. Kuulangi biar lebih _suspense ..._

_**Kira Yamato**_

Oooh, pemuda itu bahkan mulai bisa membayangkannya. Tatapan-tatapan pemangsa dari teman-teman sekelas yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Belum lagi Dearka yang berdiri paling depan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke sang tersangka sambil menjepit pipa gelembung tiup di mulut berkata, "Motifnya adalah kebenciannya melihat sang kekasih direbut oleh sahabat baiknya yang sekaligus pacar adiknya sendiri. Semuanya sudah jelas! Kebenaran hanya sa—"

"Uuuh ..."

Kira mengerjap, terbangun dari lamunannya. _Uuh?_

"Huweeeeeeeeee!" Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli menangis kencang seperti anak kecil dengan bibir bergelombang, mulut terbuka lebar, dan air yang keluar dari terowongan hidungnya.

Kira masih menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kalau boleh bersumpah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka reaksi di depan matanya ini. Seorang Cagalli Yula Attha menangis meraung-raung? _Mi apah?_

Cagalli jatuh terduduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat ke belakang. Kira mulai duduk dan mundur sejenak, mengambil jarak aman. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih sibuk mengamati sang adik yang masih menangis meraung-raung. Sebenarnya ia sedang bimbang antara menghampiri sang belahan raga untuk menenangkannya atau kabur ke kamar dan mengunci dirinya sendiri sampai pagi—tentu saja Kira takut dan belum mau mati! Cagalli yang ia tahu sangat garang, galak, dan jauh dari kata galau. Gadis itu juga pemberani dan selalu ceria. Ada di sisinya seolah bersama mentari kubernyanyi mewarnai hari-hari.

Memang, gadis itu tentu saja pernah menangis meraung-raung, tapi itu pun hanya dua kali. Pertama kalinya Cagalli menangis adalah saat Kira harus diopname selama lima hari karena dijahili habis-habisan oleh teman-teman di SD dulu. Oh, anak nakal mana yang tidak akan tergoda untuk menjahili seorang anak bertubuh kecil dengan mata bulat yang selalu menunduk dan sangat mudah menangis?

Karena itulah, sebelum Zala kecil datang dalam kehidupan kakak beradik kembar ini, Cagalli yang biasa mengambil peran pelindung bagi Kira. Ia ingat betul, hari itu adalah Senin terburuk dalam ingatannya. Kalau saja ia tidak menerima ajakan teman-temannya untuk mampir ke toko es krim dan pulang lebih dulu, Kira pasti tidak akan terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit dan meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang besar di hati Cagalli kecil ...

Oh, maaf. Salah _genre_.

_Romance/humor_, ya? Yayaya, baiklah, kita ulang.

Memang, gadis itu tentu saja pernah menangis meraung-raung, tapi itu pun hanya dua kali. Pertama kalinya Cagalli menangis meraung-raung adalah saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Kira. Gadis itu ingat benar kejadian memilukan itu terjadi di usianya yang ketujuh.

Saat itu keduanya belum lama mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam di kening dari sang ibu. Cagalli sudah bisa melihat kerlipan bintang kejora dari jendelanya yang tidak tertutup tirai. Samar-samar suara napas pelan dan teratur Kira yang tidur di bawahnya pun bisa ia dengar, tapi ia belum bisa tidur.

Cagalli pun menepi dan mengintip ke bawah. Naas, hanya kaki sang kakak yang ditemukan. Gadis pirang kurang kerjaan itu pun menyingkap selimutnya dan dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga kayu yang menghubungkan ranjangnya dengan ranjang Kira. Ia tak menghabiskan waktu lama-lama menginjak lantai yang dingin dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Kira. Anak laki-laki itu mengerang dan membuka matanya sedikit. _"Umm ... Cagalli? Kenapa di sini?"_ tanya pemuda itu serak sambil mengucek matanya. Ia mulai bergeser ke arah dinding untuk memberi ruang lebih pada kembarannya itu.

_"Kira."_

Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan kembali menutup matanya.

_"Aku sayang Kira,"_ ujar Cagalli pelan. Ia mulai bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

Kira tersenyum, masih dengan mata terpejam. _"Aku juga sayang Cagalli ... sebagai adikku ..."_

Di situlah, Kira terlonjak kaget dan benar-benar tersadar dari kantuknya karena Cagalli tiba-tiba menangis kencang. _"Ca-Cagalli? Ke-kenapa?"_ tanya anak itu kelabakan sambil celingukan ke sana-kemari, _"g-gak ada hantu kok! Maling? Maling, ya?"_.

_"Kira nggak sayang akuuuu!" _

Kira mengerjap. _"E-eeeh? Kan tadi aku bilangnya aku sayang Cagalli sebagai adikku? Nggak dengar, ya?"_

_"Ka-kata Flay-_chan_ itu artinya cintaku gak terbalas, bertepuk sebelah tangan ... Kira gak sayang sama aku!"_

Kali ini giliran anak berambut cokelat itu yang bingung. Kira melipat kakinya dan duduk bersila di depan Cagalli yang masih menangis. Diperhatikannya baik-baik wajah Cagalli yang berurai air mata dan ingus yang mulai mengalir membentuk _black hole-black hole_ kecil di seprai bergambar roketnya. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah foto yang dibingkai di atas meja belajar. Meski tidak terlalu terlihat karena gelap, namun Kira masih bisa menangkap sedikit siluet di gambar itu, foto kelulusannya dan Cagalli yang sedang mengenakan toga dan memegang sertifikat dari taman kanak-kanak.

Kira pun menoleh lagi pada Cagalli yang masih menangis. _"Tapi kita, kan memang kakak-adik, Cags. Maksudmu memang sayang yang gimana?"_

Cagalli terdiam.

_"Ngomong-ngomong maksudnya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu gimana, sih? Bagini?"_ Kira mengangkat tangan kiri Cagalli dan menepuk telapaknya dengan tangan kanan.

Cagalli mengerut.

_Klik._ Kira akhirnya paham dan mulai memasang tatapan datar. Anak itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan menatap sang terdakwa lekat. _"Kau dan Flay-_chan_ nggak nonton acara di TV siang hari yang dilarang Ibu itu, kan sepulang sekolah?"_

Cagalli membulat ala tripang.

_"Cags~"_

_._

Kedua kalinya Cagalli nenangis kencang adalah saat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena adanya sabotase dalam projek penerbangan luar angkasa di Pusat Kontrol Antariksa Orb. Bukan, mereka bukan meninggal karena melakukan percobaan terlarang tentang pembuatan bayi super untuk mendominasi dunia, kok, bukan, tentu saja. Tragedi itu terjadi karena ada seorang ilmuwan—ya, mereka berdua ilmuwan—dalam tim yang merasa tidak setuju dan tidak puas dengan gagasan penting dari suami-istri Hibiki. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan gagasannya sendiri yang sangat berbahaya dan berhasil menimbulkan ledakan besar di laboratorium.

Tidak, tidak ada radiasi _gamma ray, _kalau kau ingin bertanya.

Tidak, Bruce Banner[1] juga tidak ada dalam tim ilmuwan itu.

Sudah kubilang tidak ada, kan!? Tidak ada, radiasi _gamma ray, _tidak ada Bruce Banner, tentu saja Hulk juga tidak ada!

Setelah melewati rangkaian _flashback _dan wawancara panjang, akhirnya Kira mulai merangkak menghampiri Cagalli. Dengan ragu ia mulai menaruh tangannya di bahu yang bergetar itu. Tidak mendapat penolakan, pemuda itu menghela napas lega dan merengkuh kepala sang gadis di dadanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Situasi saat ini mengingatkannya pada hari pemakaman orang tua mereka dulu. Biasanya Cagalli yang akan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya saat menangis tapi di hari itu, Kira berhasil tidak menangis di depan Cagalli dan memeluknya saat gadis itu menangis kencang di hadapan batu nisan.

Nah, ingatan _mellow, _sih, _mellow, _cuma tetap saja pemuda itu bingung. Kira meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Cagalli dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit ruang makan yang menjadi pemukiman laba-laba.

_Hmmm, kenapa Cagalli sampai menangis begini cuma karena mendengar Athrun dan Lacus berduaan di pasar malam? Biasanya melihat Athrun terlambat makan siang bersama karena dicegat anak-anak perempuan di sekolah saja Cagalli tetap _anteng. _Pernah juga Athrun tertangkap basah Cagalli sedang berduaan dengan Meyrin di halaman belakang sekolah—meski itu karena Meyrin yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Athrun, sih—tapi tetap saja! Oh, apa Cagalli sudah menduga atau tahu hal ini? Astaga! Masalah ini tidak berlangsung sejak lama, kan? Seandainya begitu ... berarti Cagalli sudah tahu dan memendamnya sampai sekarang, dan akhirnya ia tidak tahan? Apaka—_

"Kira, jangan 'nyinetron'."

"Eh?"

"Ekspresimu itu berubah-ubah, tapi kau tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun, lama pula. Kau menakutkan."

"Maaf ..."

Gadis itu menggenggam erat lengan baju Kira. Cagalli masih menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang itu. "Malam ini kita tidur bersama, ya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kira tersentak. Baru pemuda itu ingin membantah, ia bisa merasakan genggaman Cagalli yang _semakin, semakin, _dan _semakin _erat di lengannya. Bahkan kerah piyama Kira sudah mulai bergeser ke bahunya. "Tu-tu-tu-tunggu dulu, Cags! Usia kita sudah lebih dari sembilan tahun! Kita gak boleh tidur bareng _dan lagi_ _aku ini kakakmu! _Kita ini saudara kembaaaar!"

_Plak!_

Kira mengerjap.

"Sudah sadar?"

Pemuda itu hanya memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan menatap Cagalli dengan bingung.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, ya, _'a-ni-ki'. _Justru karena kita kembar harusnya tidak terlalu aneh, kan? Sudahlah, pokoknya aku ke atas duluan." Cagalli mengusap kedua matanya dan bangkit menuju lantai atas. Saat ia sudah mencapai tikungan tangga, gadis garang itu berhenti dan menatap Kira yang masih duduk di lantai. "Oh, dan jangan pikir untuk kabur atau sembunyi," gadis itu merogoh kantung di piyamanya dan mengeluarkan serenteng kunci aneka bentuk, "kau takkan bisa," bisiknya horor dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kira yang selama ini terdiam akhirnya buka mulut, "Cagalli, kau lagi PMS, ya?"

"Kira Yamato Hibiki~"

.

* * *

Malam itu hujan mulai turun, suatu berkah bagi orang-orang yang ingin tidur, namun suatu bisikan sesat bagi orang-orang yang lembur atau tenggelam dalam _deadline_-nya. Yah, ibarat donat teman minumnya kopi, iringan tidur apalagi yang lebih cocok selain hujan?

Seluruh lampu sudah dipadamkan kecuali lampu luar rumah kediaman keluarga Hibiki. Piring-piring dan gelas sudah berada di lemari masing-masing, TV di ruang keluarga sudah dimatikan, dan _Gary Mouse _sudah berhenti mencuri keju dan sedang tidur di dipannya yang terbuat dari kaleng ikan sarden. Kira telentang di futon dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat di belakang kepala. Cagalli pun tak berbeda kecuali stratanya yang lebih tinggi, ada di atas kasur. Keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Cagalli. Entah kenapa bagi keduanya, memerhatikan laba-laba yang sedang melilit lalat di jaringnya berulang-ulang terasa sangat seru.

"Kau harus membersihkan kamarmu, Cags," celetuk Kira datar.

"Nah~ sudah kubersihkan tadi siang. Ia yang seenaknya bangun rumah di kamarku," jawab Cagalli tak kalah datar, "toh, kau juga sepertinya menikmatinya."

"Kau juga."

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang cukup menenangkan. Hujan tak bosan-bosannya mengalunkan _lullaby _di luar sana.

"Jadi ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Athrun?" tanya Kira lagi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Memangnya kau pikir karena siapa, hah?"

"Athrun?"

"Kau, Bodoh."

Kini Kira menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Cagalli tajam. "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku terus, sih?"

Cagalli tak kalah garang dan memiringkan badannya agar dapat menatap Kira lurus-lurus. "Karena memang salahmu! Makanya selesaikan masalahmu sebelum menyebar ke orang lain, _Baka Kira_!" Sebelum pemilik iris _amethys _itu bisa membantah, Cagalli lebih dulu memotong, "dan kalau kau mau tahu alasannya, kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dulu dengan Lacus!"

Kira terdiam dan menatap Cagalli curiga. "Apa ini _quest _untuk _level up_?"

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Bukan, ini untuk _chapter up_ dan _ending up._" Gadis itu membulatkan matanya dan segera mendekati tepi kasur lalu membuka laci meja kecil di sampingnya. "Awas kepalamu—nah ini dia." Gadis itu menjatuhkan map kertas cokelat besar tepat di atas wajah Kira. "_Ne_, lagipula kau tidak punya waktu banyak, Kira."

"Apa ini?" tanya Kira sambil mengangkat map di wajahnya ke atas dengan kedua tangan yang lurus.

"Buka saja. Aku diserahi Mrs. Murrue di sekolah tadi siang," ujar Cagalli sambil menarik selimutnya lebih rapat.

Pemuda itu pun membukanya dengan perlahan dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna putih yang seukuran dengan map tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah lambang berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna merah dengan bentuk seperti jam pasir yang ditidurkan berwarna hijau pucat serta dua lingkaran di bagian atas dan bawah berwarna biru. Perhatian Kira tertuju pada tulisan cetak berwarna putih di bagian paling bawah: P.L.A.N.T.

Kini mata Kira benar-benar terbuka dan ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Cagalli sempat terkejut dengan reaksi antusias kembarannya ini. Mau tidak mau, ia jadi ikut merasa berdebar juga. Tentu saja Cagalli tahu lambang dan nama itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu PLANT? Itu adalah nama salah satu yayasan pendidikan paling bergengsi di Negara Orb. Awalnya PLANT adalah sebuah universitas, namun belum lama ini, ia membuka tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas dengan kualitas yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sistem pendidikan di sana pun lebih spesifik untuk jurusan yang akan diambil ke depannya di perguruan tinggi. Apa maksudnya Mrs. Murrue memberikan ini?

Dengan cepat namun hati-hati, Kira membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang setebal satu senti sekaligus. Selembar kertas dengan kop surat berlambang sama berada paling depan. "Kira! Baca!" seru Cagalli penasaran sambil menyalakan lampu baca di sampingnya-di belakang Kira.

Pemuda itu bergeser ke kiri dan duduk menghadap Cagalli untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu. Kira menarik napas dan mulai membaca paragraf pendek tersebut. "'... berdasarkan berkas-berkas yang telah Anda kirimkan pada kami setelah melewati pelbagai tahap seleksi, dengan bangga kami memutuskan bahwa Anda **LULUS **Seleksi Penerimaan Siswa Berpotensi dan dapat mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar kami selama satu setengah tahun di Aprilius dengan fokus utama di bidang astrofisika.'"

"HAH?!" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Kira menoleh pada Cagalli. "Tunggu, kenapa kau ikutan kaget? Bukannya kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku memang sudah tahu ini tentang program itu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau sampai satu setengah tahun!" Cagalli balas menatap Kira dengan pandangan terkejut, "dan kenapa astrofisika?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," gumamnya pelan. Kira kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kertas itu. "Kulanjutkan, ya," ia menarik napas lagi, "'Program ini akan resmi dimulai awal semester ganjil periode XX/XZ. Siswa diwajibkan datang ke kampus yang telah ditentukan pada bulan Desember untuk Program Penyerataan yang akan dilangsungkan selama empat bulan. Informasi lengkap mengenai program ini terlampir dalam berkas. Atas perhatian Anda, terima kasih.'"

"APA?!" yap, bersamaan lagi, "De-desember?!" Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Kira mulai menatap Cagalli dengan kerutan lain di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau juga kaget? Kupikir tadi kau bilang tidak punya banyak waktu lagi karena sudah tahu?"

"Yeah~ tapi tidak secepat Desember juga. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan otak mereka yang membuat kebijakan seperti itu. Waktunya, kan super nanggung! Bahkan belum ada dua bulan kita mulai semester dua!"

Kira mengangguk-angguk. "Yang itu aku setuju." Kira kemudian mulai memilah-milah berkas-berkas di tangannya. "Yang membuatku bingung adalah ... bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan ini? Mendaftar pun rasanya gak pernah."

"Heeee!?" Cagalli bangkit sempurna dari kasurnya—maaf, setengah sempurna karena dia masih duduk. "Jangan-jangan salah alamat? Coba dicek. Kau benar-benar yakin gak pernah daftar?"

Kira mengangguk saat mendapat namanya tertera pada surat pemberitahuan di lembar pertama. "Yakin level sembilan ribu."

Cagalli menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu dan merenung. "Coba diingat lagi apa kau pernah membicarakan sesuatu tentang beasiswa, pertukaran pelajar, atau semacamnya dengan Mrs. Murrue!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu meletakkan dokumen misterius di atas selimut dan mulai menggali ingatannya. Kira-Kira kecil di otaknya sibuk berlarian dan membuka tutup meja, laci, lemari, dan data-data di komputer imajiner sambil meneriakkan 'Hidup Kerang Ajaib!'.

Kira menjentikkan jemarinya. "Aha! Mungkin ..."

.

* * *

_**Flashback ...**_

Ingatan dimulai pada sebuah laboratorium biologi Orb High School yang sepi. Cahaya kuning keputihan menyusup masuk dari jendela-jendela lab yang dibuka lebar. Semilir angin sukses menarik kain-kain hordeng berdansa bersamanya. Suara beberapa murid yang sedang bermain di lapangan terdengar bersemangat sampai ke dalam. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat dan pemuda berambut sama sedang sibuk memerhatikan layar TV 19 inci di salah satu dinding ruangan sambil menyeruput _cup noodles_ yang masih berasap di atas meja panjang. Yap, kini sudah jelas bahwa ini adalah saat-saat lain di mana Kira 'tertangkap basah' oleh Mrs. Murrue sedang lewat di koridor dan mau tak mau diseret oleh sang guru-_hasn't-married-yet _untuk 'membantunya' membersihkan lab.

Acara yang mereka tonton saat ini sedang menyiarkan _supervillain series_ tentang monster raksasa hitam tanpa kaki bertopeng _Scream _dengan dua tangan berbentuk pisau. _Manoos of Steel_, adalah judul _series_ baru ini. Kira ingat hari itu masih termasuk awal bulan karena Mrs. Murrue menraktirnya _cup noodle _setelah bekerja. Oh, wanita itu bahkan tidak pernah menraktirnya air mineral pada kesempatan yang lebih _keras _daripada ini jika itu pertengahan apalagi akhir bulan.

Sebuah iklan muncul tepat saat sang monster akan memotong-motong gedung pencakar langit dengan tangannya. Kira menghela napas. Ia benci _suspense. _Ia, kan penasaran apakah si pencakar langit akan terpotong kubus-kubus atau persegi panjang.

"Ne_, Kira-_kun_, kau tahu tidak? Sai-_kun_ pemenang olimpiade matematika dari Onogoro itu sebelumnya sudah diterima di sekolah ini lho,"_ ujar Mrs. Murrue sambil memutar-mutar sumpitnya di _cup. "Yes! Baksonya dapat! Aku memang jenius!"_ Wanita itu dengan cepat memasukkan mie berpilin ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Hm? Lalu kenapa dia tidak di sini, _Sensei_?"_ tanya Kira sopan, sudah tidak lagi heran dengan tingkah sang guru.

"_Tentu saja karena beasiswa!"_ jawabnya cepat, _"oh! Dan onigirinya! Siapa yang tidak tahu seenak apa rasa onigiri dari Onogoro? Aaaah~ aku jadi ingin mencobanya lagi. Kau tidak tertarik dengan beasiswa, Kira-_kun_? Kudengar nilai-nilaimu bagus."_

Kira menyeruput mie-nya dengan mata kembali memerhatikan kilasan ulang sang Manoos. _"Bukannya tidak tertarik, _Sensei_. Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa SMA-ku dengan santai. Seandainya aku dapat beasiswa karena nilai-nilaiku, aku harus rajin belajar untuk mempertahankannya, dan ... aku 'tidak serajin itu'."_

"_Heeee. Rupanya kau masih manusia," _Mrs. Murrue mengesampingkan _cup _yang sudah kosong sebelum menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan, "_Bagaimana dengan program pertukaran pelajar? Itu, kan hanya sebentar dan tidak perlu repot-repot mempertahankan nilai setiap ujian, kan?" _tanyanya lagi.

Kira menangguk-angguk pelan, puas karena tebakannya benar, gedung pencakar langit itu dipotong persegi panjang.

"_Hooo, baiklah~ aku mengerti." _Yang tidak disadari pemuda itu adalah senyum Mrs. Murrue yang tiba-tiba merekah.

_**.**_

* * *

"ITU DIA!"

Kira menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aaah! Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan _Sensei _yang tiba-tiba senyam-senyum mencurigakan begitu!"

"Kau ini tidak pernah belajar, ya? Kau, kan sudah lama kena jebak Mrs. Murrue! Hati-hati kalau berhadapan dengannya!" timpal Cagalli sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka tingkat kekonyolan ini naik sampai tingkat berbahaya. "Yang aku tidak habis pikir ... angguk ... Manoos ... pertukaran pelajar ... PERSEGI PANJANG?! _BAKA! Suuupppeer baka! _Rasanya aku ingin memukulmu, Kira!" Sebuah jitakan mendarat di belakang kepala Kira, "sekarang aku sudah memukulmu!"

"Cagalli, dengar ini! Aku baru saja menemukannya di pojok bawah!" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar dan kembali tegak, "'Bagi siswa yang dinyatakan lulus tetapi tidak datang sesuai waktu yang ditentukan tanpa alasan yang diterima, sekolah asal siswa yang bersangkutan akan di-_black list _dari daftar undangan kami untuk selanjutnya.' Ini mimpi buruk! Bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Lacus!"

"Kalau begitu kau punya waktu sampai festival sekolah nanti untuk menyelesaikannya, Kira! Kau harus siap-siap dan aku yakin Mrs. Murrue akan menempamu habis-habisan untuk belajar tambahan. Kau, kan gak bisa fisika! Makanya _kenapa astrofisika!?_"

"Sudah kubilang _mana kutahu_! Dan Mrs. Murrue, kan guru biologi! Ah, jangan-jangan Mrs. Murrue minta tolong Mrs. Natarle yang akan mengajar? Tidaaaaak! Dia bahkan lebih bengis daripada Mr. Rau!"

Cagalli menepuk bahu Kira dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata _amethys _yang tertangkap iris _cats eye _itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dengan level frustasi maksimum. "Kau harus cepat pikirkan cara berbaikan dengan Lacus. Kalau aku bilang _cepat_, itu berarti _sangat cepat. Ne, Oyasumi." _Cagalli pun dengan cepat berbalik dan tidur memunggungi sang belahan raga. Ia tarik selimutnya sampai leher dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Wa-hei! Cagalli! Tapi aku belum kepikiran apa-apa! Dan festival sekolah tinggal tiga hari lagi!" rajuk Kira panik sambil menggoyang-goyang bahu Cagalli.

Gadis itu memukul tangan Kira keras tanpa berbalik dan menyahut, "Pikirkan sendiri!"

Kira yang merasa dikhianati pun hanya terdiam dengan bibir bergetar. Ia duduk meringkuk dan memendam kepalanya di antara kaki dengan kedua tangan di atas kepala. "Haaa ... bagaimana ini?" rapalnya pelan.

Pose Kira saat ini rasanya kurang lengkap tanpa seorang pria paruh baya berseragam polisi yang berdiri sambil menodong pistol di depannya sambil berkata, _"Jika tidak sanggup melakukan kejahatan, jangan lakukan, Nak._

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun memutuskan untuk kabur ke dunia mimpi.

.

_**10 Oktober, Festival Sekolah ...**_

Hiruk-pikuk festival benar-benar sudah terasa di penjuru _Orb High School _sejak pukul sembilan pagi. Balon-balon beraneka warna melayang di berbagai sudut, seperti gerbang sekolah, tengah lapangan, atau pun _stand-stand _yang berjejer di sekitar lapangan olahraga sekolah. Siswa-siswi yang terlihat mengenakan _cosplay _pun tersebar bagai kutu sambil sibuk memromosikan kelas atau klub masing-masing. Alunan musik dari _band _guru yang sedang tampil menyemarakkan suasana. Beberapa murid laki-laki berdiri di barisan depan panggung dan ikut melompat-lompat dengan tangan terangkat meski lagu yang sedang dimainkan adalah lagu _My Heart Will Go On - _Celine Dion versi akustik. Sebagian pengunjung yang tertarik dengan hiburan tidak singkron itu memutuskan untuk singgah dan menonton.

Jarum jam sekolah sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Di gedung olahraga, ring-ring basket dan papan nilai sudah disimpan dalam gudang dan sebagai gantinya kursi-kursi dibariskan di depan panggung yang biasanya tertutup tirai merah besar di salah satu sisi pendek gedung. Tirai-tirai hitam tebal menutupi kaca-kaca jendela besar agar tidak ada cahaya yang masuk namun beberapa _air cooler _sudah disediakan di beberapa titik dan beberapa ventilasi masih ada yang dibiarkan terbuka. Kursi-kursi sudah dipenuhi pengunjung yang di antaranya adalah orang tua atau wali murid. Ruangan gelap itu diterangi oleh beberapa cahaya berwarna merah, biru, hijau, kuning, dan merah muda yang dipasang di langit-langit panggung dan tepian pagar tribun atas.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat mengintip dari balik tirai merah yang menutupi bagian belakang panggung. Ia memakai baju serba kelabu gelap dan seluruh tubuhnya pun dicat dengan warna serupa—kecuali rambutnya dan bagian yang tertutupi baju. Pemilik iris _amethys _itu sama sekali tidak menyangka penonton lomba drama kelas akan sebanyak ini, bahkan tribun atas pun sampai penuh!

Ia terlonjak saat dirasakannya seseorang menepuk bahunya beberapa kali dengan cepat. "Ayo, Kira! Kita mulai lima menit lagi!" sahut Athrun dengan kostum kapten bajak lautnya.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah.

.

* * *

[1] Bruce Banner: Tokoh _scientist _fiksi yang merupakan sosok manusia dan bisa berubah menjadi Hulk—ya, makhluk warna ijo-ijo itu—jika tidak bisa mengontrol marahnya. **_Credits on MARVEL._**

Daaaan _chapter _yang panjang, Sodara-sodara~ tapi humornya berkurang, Sodara-sodara~ Maafkanlah daku, Sodara-sodara~ Yang tak bisa memiliki, Sodara-sodara~ #makinsalah.

Kali ini pun _update-_nya lama~ maafkan saya ... *_bow_* oh, dan maaf lahir dan batin kalau selama ini saya banyak salah pada _readers _mau pun FFn-er sekalian. *sungkem*. Nah, ada yang bawa THR? *nyiapindompet* #eh.

Terima kasih untuk para _readers _dan _plus plus _terima kasih untuk yang nyempetin kasih _review, _dan tetep mau ngikutin TFK meski dengan laju _update _yang super lambretogini. _Dakara_, _hontou, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu__! _Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan atau dilempar silakan kirim THR (?) Anda ke kotak alamat di bawah ini.

_Have a nice life and day!_


	12. Chapter 12: Action!

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Walangsangit yang senang berpetualang. Sejak kecil ia gemar bermain petak umpet dan menjelajah seluruh bagian istana yang sangat luas. Saat sang Pangeran mencapai usianya yang ke dua puluh, sang Raja menghadiahkan sebuah kapal layar beserta lima ratus awak untuknya. Raja pun memberi izin sang Pangeran bertualangan dengan mandiri bersama awak kapalnya yang sangat setia.

"Nak, berhati-hatilah terhadap monster laut saat kau berlayar." Raja tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk bahu putranya yang sedang berlutut di hadapan Ayahanda dan Ibunda.

Pangeran menunduk rendah dan tersenyum. "Tenanglah Ayahanda. Aku sudah meminta tukang kayu istana untuk memasang susuk antisilumanlaut di lambung kapal."

Ratu sibuk menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan kipas untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Tidak sanggup menahan insting keibuannya, Ratu pun menjauhkan kipasnya dan berlutut di hadapan sang putra. Tangan kurus sang Ratu melingkar di tubuh Pangeran melewati bahu kanan dan ketiak kirinya. "Oh, putraku. Aku tidak menyangka saat kau berlayar sendiri pun tiba," ujarnya serak dengan suara gemetar.

_Ibu, Ratu cantik sekali, ya!_

_Ssst, Tama-_chan_! Pertunjukannya masih mulai._

_Tapi Ratu sangat manis! Lihat, Bu, rambutnya melingkar-lingkar begitu. Indah sekali!_

_Ya, Sayang. Dia memang anak yang sangat manis._

Tubuh Raja dan Pangeran tiba-tiba kaku. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil berkeringat dingin. Rasanya mereka ingin kabur saat itu juga sekaligus ingin tertawa. Mata keduanya fokus pada sosok Ratu yang masih membeku. Pangeran, yang masih dipeluk sang Ibunda adalah yang paling was-was saat ini karena secara tidak langsung posisinya sedang 'terkunci' dan tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Di lain pihak, poni sang Ratu sukses menutupi mata birunya yang bermaskara. Mulutnya yang terkunci rapat dan membentuk garis lurus tersembunyi oleh leher Pangeran. Pangeran yang masih merasa dirinya terancam, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan sang Ratu. "Umm, Ibunda? Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok. Karena itu ... jangan ... khawatir?"

Pangeran menelan ludah. **Itu dia!** Ia sudah menduga poni itu menyembunyikan sorot mata Ratu yang kini terlihat tajam dan menyeramkan, persis seperti mata seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sudah berpengalaman selama satu dekade dua semeseter tiga windu. Pangeran mendesis pelan saat cengkraman Ratu semakin erat, mencakar mungkin lebih tepat. Oh, inilah yang terjadi bila ada yang mengatakan sang Ratu cantik jelita atau manis. Tapi itu kenyataan! Penampilan sang Ratu saat pertama muncul di belakang panggung pun sukses membuat seluruh penghuni istana (red: teman sekelas) menganga dan merona. Mereka harus berusaha menahan godaan untuk terus mencuri pandang ke arah sang Ratu kalau tidak mau dihadiahi tatapan membunuh atau yang lebih buruk, risiko terbunuh sungguhan.

Tiba-tiba saja Ratu melepas pelukannya dan berdiri tegap. Raja mundur selangkah dan Pangeran menunduk dalam, pasrah. "_Ne, _kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, pa-nge-ran-ku." Sang Ratu tersenyum lembut sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Raja dan Pangeran menganga. Senyum ... senyum barusan ...

_Uwaaaah! Manis banget! Siapa, sih cewek yang jadi Ratu itu? Kelas mana, ya?_

_Dia ... dia tersenyum padaku!_

_Aaaaah, dia benar-benar manis meski dadanya rata. Kurasa aku bisa kena diabetes hanya dengan melihat senyum itu. Ada yang bawa suntik insulin? Kurasa gula di hatiku meningkat. _

Kali ini, Raja dan Pangeran manggut-manggut. Mereka setuju seratus persen dengan komentar-komentar penonton itu—kecuali yang diabetes. Bahkan bisa dilihat warna kemerahan yang mulai merambat di wajah mereka. Saat akhirnya tirai ditutup dan gerutuan pelan bin bin kecewa audiens terdengar, barulah keduanya kembali ke alam sadar.

Ratu sudah berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "_Well, _katakan dengan jujur _putra dan suamiku tersayang._ Apa kalian juga berpikiran sama seperti rakyat jelata tidak sayang nyawa jomblowan merana di luar sana?" Ia meremas kepalan tangannya sampai terdengar suara gemerutuk kecil yang entah kenapa terasa horor.

Keduanya menggeleng cepat.

* * *

.

**Title: **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny punya BANDAI dan SUNRISE! Saya gak ada niat buat numpang nama kok #eh?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus, KiraXMeer (sedikit doaang~), AuelXMeer, AthrunXCagalli

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, jayus, alur . . . .

.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^_

* * *

Di sisi lautan yang sangat dalam, terlihat begitu banyak putri-putri dan pangeran duyung yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Mereka berpesta dan tertawa dengan ceria. Gelembung-gelembung kecil mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka yang anggun. Rumput-rumput laut ikut menari bersama ubur-ubur. Musik dari kerang-kerang laut, koral, dan lumba-lumba dipandu oleh sang konduktor laut terkenal, Sebastian Sang Kepiting, yang berdiri di depan sebuah batu besar yang mulai berlumut.

Raja Triton yang berkulit gelap tiba-tiba berdiri dari singgasananya dan mengangkat tangannya. Alunan musik dan tarian pun berhenti. Seluruh makhluk laut yang ada mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sang Raja Laut dan menunduk singkat. "Pendudukku yang sangat kucintai. Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun putri keenamku, Ariel."

Seekor putri duyung berambut merah muda yang sangat cantik melesat dengan riang ke samping Raja. Raja berdeham dan menarik tangan Ariel untuk berdiri di hadapannya dan menekan kedua bahunya pelan untuk menunduk. Putri cantik itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap sang Raja dengan antusias. "Apakah akhirnya Ayah akan memberikan izin itu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Triton menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seluruh penduduk serta rakyat jelata tidak sayang nyawa jomblowan merana di sisi lain. "Yah, kalian semua tahu putri bungsuku ini sangat tidak sabaran dan tidak bisa diam terlalu lama. Karena itu, aku akan langsung mengumumkannya saja," pria berjanggut panjang itu mengacungkan tombaknya ke atas bahu kiri sang putri, "Ariel Putri Triton IX, di usiamu yang akhirnya mencapai enam belas ini, kunyatakan kedewasaanmu secara sah dan kuberikan izin padamu untuk melihat dunia atas!"

Musik kembali terdengar seiring sorak sorai para penduduk. "Pesta dilanjutkan!" seru sang Raja dengan suaranya yang membahana. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seluruh makhluk laut untuk melanjutkan pesta mereka. Mereka pun sedikit menjauh dari Raja dan Putri untuk memberi mereka ruang pribadi.

Triton tersentak mundur saat Ariel tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat.

_Ibu! Batunya tadi bergerak!_

_Itu hanya imajinasimu, Sayang._

"Terima kasih banyak, Ayah! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

_Ibuuu! Batunya bergerak lagi!_

_Sssst, Sayang! Jangan berisik, nanti mengganggu penonton lain!_

Wajah Triton mulai memerah. Ia tersenyum kesenangan dan balas memeluk putrinya dengan erat. "Aku juga menyayangimu, putriku."

_Ibuuu, aku takuut!_

_Memangnya ada gempa, ya? Dari tadi rasanya batu besar itu bergerak terus. Kau melihatnya, Murrue?_

_Tidak. Gempa juga rasanya tidak ada, Mwu._

_._

* * *

_**Di balik panggung ...**_

"Si Bodoh itu ... bisa-bisanya curi kesempatan di saat seperti ini! Dia mau menghancurkan pertunjukanku, ya!? Dia mau manas-manasin Kira atau cuma ambil kesempatan?!" geram Yzak yang mengintip dari balik tirai sambil meremas naskah drama di tangan kirinya.

"Tenang saja, Ketua Geng. Yang mana pun tidak masalah karena aku yang akan 'menghukumnya'."

Yzak terlonjak dan berbalik cepat mendengar suara dingin itu dari belakang lehernya. Pemuda itu mengangguk puas karena melihat sosok Mirrialia yang sedang memegang _handycam _dengan tatapan datar.

"Butuh ini?" tawar Athrun yang membawa seember penuh air dengan pandangan sama.

Keduanya mengangguk serempak. "Taruh saja di pojok sini. Biar dia _sadar_."

.

* * *

Badai menerpa kencang. Kapal sang Pangeran terombang-ambing dengan ganasnya. Bahkan seorang awak yang bersiaga di _crow nest _sempat melaporkan kalau ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang menunggangi bison terbang baru saja jatuh ke laut. Pangeran yang terkejut pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat untuk menyelamatkan sang anak. Namun cahaya kebiruan yang sangat terang dan angin yang sangat kencang menghempaskannya dengan mudah. Kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Ariel yang baru saja hendak pergi ke permukaan terkejut melihat seorang manusia tampan memesona berjenis kelamin pria dan berstatus lajang tenggelam sendirian. Dengan penuh tekad, Ariel berenang dan menyambar pemuda itu untuk membawanya ke permukaan. Melihat kekacauan yang terjadi, Ariel dengan hati-hati namun cepat berganti haluan untuk membawa sang pemuda ke pantai.

Saat sudah sampai di pantai, Ariel hanya mampu membaringkannya di pasir tidak jauh dari tepian. Dengan khawatir gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipi dan memanggil-manggil pemuda untuk membangunkannya. Saat akhirnya Pangeran terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya, Ariel menghela napas lega. Pangeran membuka matanya dengan susah payah dan berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia menangkap mata biru bulat yang indah dan surai rambut merah muda panjang yang terlihat memesona. Lalu suara itu ... suara yang sangat indah itu terdengar setiap sang gadis membuka mulutnya. Apa dia memanggilnya? Belum sempat ia menangkap lebih banyak, sosok itu pergi seiiring dengan matanya yang kembali tertutup.

.

* * *

_**Di saat yang sama ...**_

"_Ne, _bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh _The_ _Angel Voice, _Paduka Raja Dearka yang Mulia?"

"Umm ... ah, ya itu, kan bagian dari skenario ... biasa saja kok."

"Biasa saja, eh? Atau luar biasa sampai kau terlihat senang sekali sampai tidak melepas-lepas pelukanmu begitu? Aku juga sudah membaca skenarionya, _Dearka Sayang. _Aku tahu _dengan jelas _berapa lama seharusnya adegan itu terjadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan senyum mesum di wajahmu itu, hah?"

"Ya ... kalau ditanya begitu ... rasanya ... memang ... luar biasa, sih."

_Kretek._

"Ta-ta-tapi tidak seluar biasa saat kau peluk, kok, Milly! Sungguh!"

"Oh, memangnya kapan aku pernah memelukmu?"

Dearka menelan ludah.

_Kretek._

_._

* * *

"Anda menginginkan suaraku?"

"Oh, Putri. Ya, tentu saja! Suaramu lebih indah dari mutiara mana pun di lautan koral dan plankton ini! Ihihihihihihihi~"

_Waaah, penyihirnya seram, ya, Tama-_chan.

_Ssst, Ibu gak boleh berisik._

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengan Pangeran jika Anda mengambil suaraku?" tanya Ariel sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan panik.

Penyihir berbaju serba hitam itu pun hanya tertawa melengking. "Oh, Sayang. Jika kau memang mencintainya dan ia mencintaimu, suara bukanlah masalah. Atau kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya?"

Ariel memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dan berpikir. Penyihir masih terus memutarinya dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Ariel mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Penyihir dengan mantap. "Berikan padaku ramuan itu."

Seringai Penyihir semakin lebar dan dengan penuh semangat wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Alunan musik opera yang menegangkan mulai terdengar membahana. "Bernyanyilah, Putri!"

Dengan ragu Ariel mulai melantunkan rangkaian nada yang sangat indah. Tawa Penyihir terdengar semakin menggelegar saat suara Putri Triton keenam semakin menghilang. Angin bertiup kencang membawa gelembung-gelembung dengan cepatnya.

.

* * *

_**Di balik panggung ...**_

Athrun yang mengenakan kemeja putih bersih agak longgar, celana satin berwarna cokelat, dan sepatu _boots _memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mengelus-elus kedua lengannya. "Uh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan situasi Kira saat ini. Aku yang mengintip dari balik panggung saja merinding melihat Cagalli yang tertawa menyeramkan begitu, apa lagi Kira yang ngintip lewat lubang mata di batu dekat mereka."

"Wanita memang menakutkan," timpal Auel yang juga sedang mengelus-elus lengannya sendiri, masih dengan kostum Ratu dan wig biru tua yang bergelombang rapi.

Yzak yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau sama sekali gak cocok bilang begitu dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang, Auel. Justru kau yang menakutkan."

"Ah, lihat! Satu ... dua ... tiga ... ada lima anak yang menangis!" timpal Dearka dengan pipi lebam, mata bengkak, hidung bengkok, dan bibir mengembang.

Para lelaki hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan decakan kagum. "Cagalli memang menyeramkan."

Tiba-tiba saja Yzak menoleh cepat ke arah Dearka dan menatapnya tajam. "Dearka, kau tidak lupa kalau kau masih ada _scene, _kan? Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau akan tampil dengan wajah seperti itu?"

Athrun dan Auel ikut menoleh ke arah Dearka. Keduanya serempak menutup mulut mereka untuk menahan semburan tawa. "_Dearka?_" tanya Yzak lagi.

Pemuda itu melarikan diri.

.

* * *

_**Di dalam batu ...**_

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah! Aku benar-benar tidak mau pulang ke rumah malam ini kalau ada Cagalli! Aku mau pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga!" batin Kira gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin.

.

* * *

Dibantu oleh Sebastian, Ariel sampai di tepi pantai dengan terengah-engah. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di atas batu yang tak berlumut dan menarik napas panjang sejenak. Gadis itu mengangkat kakinnya yang mulus dengan pandangan takjub.

Sebastian menghampiri Ariel dengan khawatir, ikut memandang bentuk aneh yang baru pertama mereka lihat itu. "Kau ... baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Iris _ruby _itu benar-benar terlihat cemas.

Ariel mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum. Perlahan ia berusaha berdiri sambil bertumpu pada batu (Kira menahan tempat yang ditekan Lacus agar tidak jebol dengan tangannya) namun akhirnya jatuh lagi dengan cepat. Gadis itu tertawa tanpa suara.

"Maax[1], kau di sanaaaa?"

Sebastian dan Ariel tersentak mendengar suara itu. Sebastian dengan cepat menarik tangan Ariel untuk bersembunyi. Ariel yang masih belum bisa berdiri dengan stabil akhirnya jatuh menimbulkan suara cipratan air. Sebastian yang semakin panik dengan cepat kembali ke sisi Ariel, tapi ...

"Max, kaukah i—oh, seorang gadis?" mata _emerald _pemuda itu mendarat pada Sebastian, "dan kepiting?"

Ariel tersentak dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Kepiting menoleh saat dirasakannya batu di dekat mereka bergerak. Terpesona oleh mata bulat berwarna biru itu, Pangeran hanya mematung. Tunggu sebentar, mata biru? Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya dari ujung kepala sang gadis samping ujung kakinya yang terlihat mulus dan sangat putih. Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya saat melihat rambut merah muda panjang Ariel yang terlihat berantakan namun tetap indah. Belum lagi bajunya yang kusut dan terlihat sedikit koyak di bagian kaki. "Apa kau terdampar?" tanyanya pelan.

Ariel menggeleng. Saat kepiting menyikutnya, Ariel langsung mengangguk cepat. Pangeran tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ariel yang sangat spontan. Ia menunduk rendah dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan. Melihat senyum tulus di wajah pangeran, Ariel menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil menunduk malu. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Jemari lentiknya menyeka helaian rambut merah muda yang menghalangi pandangan ke belakang telinga. Pangeran yang juga salah tingkah hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

.

* * *

_**Di dalam batu ...**_

"Aaaah ... mereka berdua kenapa, sih? Kenapa terlihat benar-benar salah tingkah begitu? Itu hanya _acting, _kan? Tolong katakan itu hanya _acting," _rapal Kira pelan sekaligus gugup, masih dengan posisi meringkuk. Tiba-tiba mata pemuda itu membulat. "Ah!"

.

* * *

Seruan dan siulan penonton terdengar saat Pangeran dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Ariel. Alunan musik romantis yang hanya terdiri dari dentingan piano dan gesekan biola pun terdengar mengiringi. Ariel yang terkejut mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat mendapati sosok lelaki yang dicarinya berada semakin dekat. Pemuda itu menunduk sedikit sehingga wajah mereka kini sejajar. "Mata biru itu ...," Pangeran membelai helaian rambut di depan wajah Ariel dan melilitnya pelan di jemarinya, "rambut merah muda ini ... apa kau yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Kepiting menutup kedua matanya dan mundur menjauh. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

Ariel menelan ludah dan menatap mata indah itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena Pangeran tak berpaling sedikit pun dari wajahnya. Ariel menunduk malu. Bahkan telinganya mulai ikut memerah. Pangeran dengan sabar dan perlahan mengangkat dagu Ariel agar kembali menatapnya. "Jadi itu benar? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Ekspresi Ariel tiba-tiba berubah. Alisnya bertaut dan ia berpaling dengan sedih. Kali ini Pangeran mengatup pipi kanan Ariel dengan tangannya yang besar dan kembali menatapnya. "Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Ariel hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan Pangeran di pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

[1]: Nama anjing peliharaan Pangeran di film _The Little Mermaid._

Kali ini _update-_nya lumayan cepat lho~ #bangga.

Yap! _Chapter _kali ini _full _dengan drama! Karena akan sangat merepotkan menulis deskripsi seolah ini benar-benar drama sekolah sekaligus harus menceritakan jalan cerita _The Little Mermaid_, jadi saya menulisnya dengan gaya seolah benar-benar menceritakan kisah _The Little Mermaid _aja *bahasamulainjelimet*. Bayangkan saja deskripsi _setting _di atas dengan kostum-kostum yang biasa ada di _variety show Takeshi Castle,_ hanya saja lebih ala kadarnya dan menyesuaikan dengan kantong anak sekolahan.

Misalnya, Shinn yang pake kostum kepiting sehingga sebenernya Sebastian di panggung adalah kepiting raksasa. Setiap adegan yang ada angin berhembusnya berasal dari kipas angin super yang udah disiapin di samping panggung. Gelembung dari hasil tiupan anak-anak kelas yang lagi nganggur dan yang paling penting: kostum putri duyung. Kostum duyung-duyung di sini gak pake ekor tapi pake _dress_ yang agak menguncup di bagian betis dan akhirnya ngembang sampe nutupin kaki, untuk yang putra duyung juga konsepnya sama. Sekali lagi, ingat kalau ini drama sekolahan, jadi _dress-_nya juga nggak megah-megah.

Maaf juga kalo _readers _agak susah ngebayangin Ariel dengan sosok Lacus (atau Lacus dengan sosok Ariel?) dan rasanya agak OOC. Soalnya kepribadian mereka memang agak beda, yang satunya anggun, yang satunya lagi ceria. Bener gak, sih? #geplaked. Yah, intinya, di sini situasinya lagi lomba drama, drama penuh _acting, _kan? Jadi mohon dimaklumi aja.

Maaf banget kalau seandainya ribet banget *bow*. Nggak apa-apa, kan? _*puppyeyes* _#Abaikan.

Balasan _review _untuk **WingZero: **Ini akhirnya _update _gak selama biasanya lho~ semoga menikmati ya ^^

Terima kasih untuk para _readers _dan _suuuuppeeer _terima kasih untuk yang nyempetin kasih _review, fave_, dan untuk _readers _yang tetep mau ngikutin TFK meski dengan laju _update _yang ababil. Berhubung mulai besok semester baru udah mulai, jadi saya gak janji _update-_nya bakal cepat atau nggak. Pokoknya saya usahakan supaya TFK gak _discontinue _dan bisa tamat dengan tenang (?).

_Have a nice life and day!_


	13. Chapter 13: And The Wind Blows

_**Tiga menit sebelumnya, belakang panggung ...**_

"Aku sudah muak padamu! Kemari kau, Obor!" seru Yzak setengah berbisik.

Suara derap lari berjinjit sukses menggetarkan lantai dan membuat orang-orang menyingkir dari sumber keributan. Yzak, yang memakai seragam sekolah lengkap minus blazer, sedang sibuk mengejar-ngejar Dearka sang Obor yang lari tunggang langgang—juga berjinjit—sambil mengangkat kostum Raja super besar dan panjang yang ia kenakan, maaf, sarung super besar dan panjang lebih tepatnya.

"Maafkan aku! Aku akan pikirkan jalan keluar, kok, tenang saja! Makanya jangan rusak wajah tampanku yang sedang mengalami trauma ini!"

"Akan kutambahkan trauma itu agar kau berpikir lebih cepat! Kalau sampai drama ini gagal karenamu, _kau habis, Dearka!_"

Tentu saja kedua dialog itu diucapkan dengan setengah berbisik juga.

Pemuda berkulit gelap berambut cepak itu membelalak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek berdiri di dekat tirai pembatas _backstage, _menghadang jalurnya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Dearka menelan ludah saat kepala gadis itu terangkat dan menampilkan tatapan paling tajam, sinis, dan dingin eksklusif hanya untuknya. Bahkan pemuda itu tak sempat bermanuver ke kiri karena gadis itu dengan sigap dan kuat menangkap tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang saat ia berbalik. Keduanya terbawa mundur sedikit hingga punggung si penggerebek menyentuh tirai. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang pemuda dan berbisik pelan, "Aku mendapatkanmu."

Kalau ini bukan situasi antara hidup dan mati, pasti Dearka akan merona tidak keruan dan mulai menganggap momen ini sebagai salah satu momen romansa super langka sebagai salah satu konsekuensi menjalin kasih dengan Miriallia ... sebelum pada akhirnya mendapatkan pukulan maut di wajah. Ya, ia selalu mendapat pukulan keras—di wajah, lengan, perut, atau kaki—setelah mengalami momen mesra _meski hanya sebentar _dengan sang kekasih. Mau bagaimana lagi, Milly bukan tipe gadis yang terlalu menaruh perhatian pada romantisme seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya yang suka dekat-dekat dan bermanja-manja dengan pacarnya. Prinsip romantis bagi gadis itu adalah simpel, spontan, dan aktual tajam terpercaya. Yah, jurnalisme adalah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya mungkin? Namun kali ini Dearka cukup waras untuk berpikir jernih dan meronta melepaskan diri.

Yzak mengambil seember air yang tadi sempat ditinggalkan Athrun di pojok ruangan dan menerjang ke arah sang tahananan. Wajah Dearka makin memucat dan ia reflek mundur ke belakang meski percuma karena Miriallia masih menahannya. "Tidaktidaktidaktidak! Kostumnya nanti basah, Yzak! Ini sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah! _Stoooop!_"

"_You don't say and I don't care! Take this," _pemuda itu berputar dengan tangan kiri memegang pantan ember dan tangan kanan berada di bagian bibirnya, "_Cold Water Splash All Wet Stright Attack!" _Murid-murid sekelas yang ada di belakang panggung pun bisa mendengar _BGM CAPCOM Nintendo_ _Street Fighter_dalam benak mereka saat Yzak merapal nama jurusnya.

Dearka mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya dan mendorong Miriallia ke samping kiri sebelum langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya ke kanan. "Maaf, Milly!" sahutnya dan lanjut berlari tanpa menyadari kalau tirai pembatas pun ikut terbawa olehnya.

_Byuuuuuuuur!_

_._

* * *

**Title: **Test for Kira

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny punya BANDAI dan SUNRISE dan CREATORS-nya! Saya gak ada niat buat numpang nama kok #eh?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship

**Pairing : **KiraXLacus, KiraXMeer (sedikit doaang~), AuelXMeer, AthrunXCagalli

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, jayus, alur majumundurserongkanankiri

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_._

_**Di depan panggung, tiga detik sebelumnya ...**_

"SUDAH CUKUP!_" _seorang pemuda kelabu (secara harfiah)—yang selama ini bersabar dan tabah dalam kebatuan (harfiah juga)—akhirnya bangkit dan sukses menjatuhkan cangkang batu yang menyelubunginya selama ini (harfiah).

_My songs know what you did in the dark!_

Sebastian yang ada di sebelah manusia batu tersebut pun membelalak terkejut. "Ap—tunggu! Kira!" Ia merentangkan tang—capitnya ke depan saat pemuda itu berlari ke arah Pangeran dan Ariel, melesat tanpa ragu.

_So light 'em up up up_

_Light 'em up up up_

_Light 'em up up up_

_I'm on fire!_

Sang _sound and music specialist, _Tolle, mungkin sedang keasyikan mendengarkan lagu yang baru selesai ia _download _sampai tidak sadar kalau tugasnya terabaikan. Ia lupa kalau _laptop _yang sedang ia gunakan tersambung dengan pengeras suara untuk drama dan memperdengarkan lagu yang menjadi _soundtrack _**Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monster **ke seluruh aula.

Sang Batu Kira Yamato yang menjadi korban jurus maut _Cold Water Splash All Wet Stright Attack _Yzak terus berlari seolah tidak peduli bila ada meteor jatuh di sekolah sekali pun. Pangeran dan Ariel terlonjak dan segera menoleh ke sumber keributan.

Waktu serasa melambat. Beberapa penonton berseru dengan mulut membulat, bahkan beberapa ada yang berdiri dan menutup mulut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah panggung. Kira masih belum menyadari kalau cat yang menutupi tubuhnya mulai hilang terkena air dan menampilkan badan putih kecoklatannya yang dibalut kaus lengan pendek dan celana yang juga pendek berwarna abu-abu tua. Kristal-kristal air yang sudah berubah warna jatuh dari rambut cokelatnya yang basah saat helainya bergoyang.

Dengan sambaran heroik, pemuda itu memutuskan jalinan jemari Sang Pangeran dan Putri Lautan lalu menggenggam erat tangan sang putri. Sorakan penonton membahana dan tepukan-tepukan tangan bergaung bersamaan dengan siulan-siulan penuh semangat dari para lelaki.

Ariel, masih dengan mata membelalak, bersusah payah mengikuti langkah sang _hero _sambil mengangkat ujung _dress-_nya. "Ki-Kira!?" Sungguh, ia benar-benar bingung dengan situasi sekarang.

Kira terus berlari menuruni tangga panggung tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan melesat lurus ke arah pintu keluar, melewati deretan kursi penonton. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengannya lebih lama lagi!" Kalimat itu adalah satu-satunya jawaban Kira sebelum keduanya keluar melalui pintu yang menampilkan cahaya terang menyilaukan dan menelan siluet mereka ke dunia luar.

Aula hening.

Yak, tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata batu yang telah ada di dekat Putri Ariel selama ini adalah jelmaan Malin Kundang yang dikutuk ibunya menjadi batu karena durhaka dan membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan tidak mengakui sang Bunda. Malin hanya bisa kembali menjadi sosok manusia jika ia akhirnya berani bertindak jujur sesuai kata hatinya dan membawakan sang Bunda seorang gadis cantik nan baik hati untuk 'dimertuai'.

Sang Penyihir—

[Yzak mendorong Cagalli yang kebingungan dari balik panggung]

—yang datang ke dunia atas untuk mengecek keadaan Ariel pun terkejut melihat sosok tampan nan rupawan Pangeran. Di tepi pantai mereka berdua bertemu pandang disorot oleh nyala putih kekuningan dari matahari yang mulai memuncak. Suara gonggongan Max yang sedang kegirangan bermain dengan ombak di tepi pantai pun terdengar dari kejauhan. Debur ombak yang merdu diiringi kicauan burung pelikan memandu keduanya semakin mendekat. Apa? Memangnya burung pelikan bisa berkicau? Penonton duduk di sini untuk menyaksikan drama, Sutradara Yzak, bukan membahas kemampuan berkicau _Pelecanus conspepicillatus__! _Nah, kembali ke cerita.

Angin semilir menggoyangkan rambut halus sang Pangeran yang tengah menatap Penyihir dengan lembut. "Selalu di pantai, huh?" ujarnya pelan diiringi senyum tipis.

"Huh?" Penyihir memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Namun rona merah mulai bisa terlihat di wajahnya yang galak dan membuatnya justru terlihat manis.

"Kau tahu? Ayahku ingin aku segera menikah dengan Putri dari Negeri Seberang," ujarnya lagi sambil mengangkat bahunya. Penyihir yang masih belum pulih dari kekagetan penjelmaan batu tadi makin bingung mendengar Pangeran yang tiba-tiba mencurahkan masalah percintaannya pada dirinya. Ia masih belum ganti pekerjaan menjadi konsultan cinta, kan? Pangeran terkekeh geli dan menunduk sampai bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga kiri Penyihir. Ia menutupi telinga gadis itu dari samping dengan tangan kanannya dan berbisik, "tapi, kurasa aku telah menemukan gadis yang ingin kunikahi, dan dia berada tepat di depanku sekarang."

Sebagai catatan, bisikan tadi sama sekali percuma karena mikrofon masih terpasang di telinga sampai tepi bibir Pangeran.

Dari wajah sangat merona sang Penyihir, bisa dipastikan bahwa akhir dari kisah ini adalah Penyihir dan Pangeran akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya dan memiliki seratus satu anak anjing bertotol putih, seorang anak perempuan yang sangat suka memakai kerudung merah, dan memiliki peternakan tiga babi kecil sebelum membuka usaha kerajinan kayu yang bernama Geppetto's Craft.

Seluruh anak kelas 1-3 bermunculan dari belakang panggung dan mulai berbaris. Dengan ini selesailah persembahan drama dari kelas 1-3 yang berjudul _The Little Mermaid. _Terima kasih banyak telah datang menonton dan semoga Anda terhibur!

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru mereka serempak dan menunduk sembilan puluh derajat sambil saling bergandengan tangan.

Seluruh penonton berdiri dan memberikan _standing applause _saat murid-murid 1-3 kembali berlarian ke belakang panggung. Hanya seorang gadis berambut _magenta _yang masih berdiri di atas panggung sambil memegangi bagian rok gaunnya. Sebuah tiara imitasi masih terselip di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak jadi tampil, nih?"

Gadis itu pun segera ditarik ke dalam oleh sang sutradara.

.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Kira ... kita ...?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Aku tahu. Berjalan di koridor sekolah bertelanjang kaki tidak enak."

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan. Kira gak ganti baju dulu? Gak dingin?"

"Dingin banget," balas Kira cepat, "tapi ... sekarang aku lebih ingin bersamamu," ia berhenti sejenak, "maaf aku egois."

Lacus tersenyum kecil. Dari posisinya yang masih ditarik oleh Kira, Lacus bisa melihat jelas telinga Kira yang memerah meski pemuda itu memunggunginya. Senyum Lacus semakin lebar. "Tak apa, sejujurnya aku terkesan, Kira. Aku tidak menyangka kau berani melakukan hal seperti itu, mengamuk tiba-tiba dan menculik pemeran utama di tengah pentas."

"Lacus!" Kira masih belum berani menolehkan wajahnya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Mereka berdua larut dalam diam, um, mungkin tidak karena sekolah sedang ramai—oh, terserahlah. Alunan gitar listrik mulai terdengar dari lapangan olahraga yang mengawali lagu **Wherever you are – ONE OK ROCK **yang dibawakan oleh anak-anak klub masak yang memakai kostum serba biru. Lewat jendela Lacus bisa menangkap beberapa dari mereka memegang spanduk bertuliskan: KLUB MASAK NEVER DIE; MASAK – WE ARE THE BLUE BAND; KAMI YANG *_love_* MASAKAN DIA; dan MAKANAN SEHAT BEBAS MSG. Tidak ada yang memerhatikan kedua pasangan itu meski yang lelaki hanya memakai kaos polos dan celana pendek selutut warna cokelat yang basah dengan tubuh yang masih meneteskan cat di beberapa tempat, dan yang perempuan memakai _dress _hijau toska super panjang yang melebar di bagian kaki dan agak compang-camping. Semua orang tenggelam dalam kesibukan dan euforia mereka masing-masing.

Meski butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menerobos kerumunan pengunjung mau pun warga sekolah yang sibuk menikmati festival budaya setahun sekali ini, akhirnya Lacus dan Kira sampai di koridor lantai tiga yang lebih sepi. Suasana canggung yang seharusnya sejak awal muncul malah memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri sekarang. Lacus teringat kalau hubungannya dengan Kira seharusnya sedang tidak baik ..., kan? Merasakan hal yang sama, Lacus baru sadar kalau telapak tangan Kira yang terjalin dengannya mulai berkeringat dan semakin dingin—oke, udara memang sedang agak dingin karena memasuki musim gugur sekarang, jadi penyebab utamanya masih belum pasti. Tapi ..., ia boleh berharap, kan?

"Maaf."

Lacus menatap belakang kepala Kira dan hanya diam.

"Aku berlebihan, soal yang kau dan Meer-_san_ lakukan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikanmu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa, kau marah padaku, aku mengerti—"

"Tidak," potongnya cepat, "baiklah, aku memang sempat marah padamu—pada kalian berdua—tapi aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri. Setelah berpacaran denganmu cukup lama, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakanmu dengan orang lain—meski dia sangat mirip denganmu," Kira tertawa miris, "aku bahkan baru memanggilmu dengan cara nonformal sekitar dua-tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Kira ..." Lacus sudah akan menyangkal saat Kira tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya. Kedua alis gadis itu berkerut saat Kira berbalik dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. Pemuda itu menunduk empat puluh lima derajat.

"Maaf karena aku gagal dalam ujianmu, Lacus," ucapnya pelan.

_Kokoro kara aiseru hito_

(The person I can love from my heart)

_Kokoro kara itoshii hito _

(the dearest person in my heart)

Lacus tersentak. Jujur, ia tersentuh dengan ketulusan yang tersirat dari cara bicara (mantan) kekasihnya itu. Lacus kini mengerti bahwa Kira sama tersiksanya seperti Lacus karena perang dingin ini. Seharusnya ia percaya padanya sejak awal. Meski sibuk, meski tidak selalu bertemu, seharusnya ia percaya pada perasaan pemuda ini. Dengan begitu semua masalah ini tidak perlu ada. Lacus menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membenci pemuda di depannya ini.

_Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara_

(in the very center of this my love, that's where my heart will always be)

"Karenanya, aku ingin kita 'berpisah' dengan baik-baik."

_Pause._

_Rewind._

"Karenanya, aku ingin kita 'berpisah' dengan baik-baik."

"Ya?" Lacus mengerjap beberapa kali, agak sangsi dengan indra pendengarannya.

Kira kembali tegak dan menatap iris biru itu dengan lembut. "Kita putus, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah nonton _Discovery Channel _episode Dinosaurus? Iya, yang besar-besar tapi imut-imut sekaligus keren itu. Yang super jumbo, yang telurnya bisa dipakai untuk nasi kotak syukuran satu RT. Yang jarinya kecil terawat dengan kuku panjang yang dibentuk tajam itu, ada juga yang jarinya gempal kayak gajah. Iya, Dinosaurus yang itu, yang kalau jalan atau pun lari sama-sama bikin asap debu di belakangnya. Pernah nonton episode punahnya Dinosaurus, kan? Meteor, gempa, gunung meletus, dan efek visual 3D yang masih belum mulus itu?

Nah, begitulah kira-kira _inner _Lacus saat ini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Lacus menggeleng cepat dan memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya. Jadi aksi heroik Kira yang menariknya di tengah pentas hanya untuk 'baikan' dan bilang ... 'kita putus, ya' dengan sorot mata berefek _melting _dan senyum tipis memesona itu? Pasti ada yang salah. Otak Kira? Yayaya, pasti waktu tadi bangkit dari batu (adegan ini 100% memakai material yang tidak berbahaya) tiba-tiba kepala Kira terbentur dan dia mengalami kerusakan otak di bagian yang mengatur sistem bicara sehingga transmisi sinyal antara apa yang dipikirkan dan dikatakan tidak mengalami sinergisisasi. Itu pasti penyebab konstroversi hati Lacus sekarang, kan? Kan? KAN?

Ini sebuah kudeta yang tidak bisa diterima!

_Heeojiji motaneun yeoja,_

(The girl who can't break up)

_Tteonagaji motaneun namja_

(the boy that can't leave)

_Saranghaji annneun uri_

(the two of us are no longer in love)

_Geuraeseo no no no no no no_

(so no no no no no no)

Di luar sana THE BLUE BAND sudah digantikan oleh _grup two rappers one singer_ THE NAPI dari klub film yang memakai baju hitam putih dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari **Leesang – The Boy who Can't Leave, The Girl who Can't Break Up **yang merupakan salah satu lagu populer yang sering dipakai di _variety show _Orang Lari.

Lacus berjalan mendekati Kira dan menatapnya lekat. "Tapi ... kenapa?"

Kira menarik napas dalam dan bersin—sambil menutup mulutnya tentu saja. "Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu, Lacus. Aku _sangat, sangat, _mencintaimu," _srooot,_" kau pikir kenapa aku sampai menarikmu keluar saat kau ber ... ber ... _berakting_ dengan Athrun? Aku tidak tahan, Lacus. Aku tidak suka kalian sedekat itu meski Athrun sahabatku sendiri."

Lacus diam dan menunggu meski ia mulai merasa tidak sabar.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Aku mengambil keputusan ini karena aku tahu benar aku belum pantas untukmu, Lacus," tambahnya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keputusan_ku_?" desak Lacus dengan wajah memohon.

Kira menggenggam kedua tangan Lacus. Gadis itu sudah berusaha menariknya namun genggaman Kira lebih erat. "Lacus, kau _tidak_ mendengarkan."

"Apa? Lagu di luar?" balasnya ketus.

"Aku bilang aku _belum _pantas untukmu, Lacus," Kira mengabaikan jawaban Lacus tadi, "_belum. _Kau tidak percaya padaku lagi?"

_Lagi. _Yap, kata itu berhasil menarik perhatian Lacus. Gadis itu mulai merasa bersalah mendapati sorot terluka dari kedua mata _amethys _yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Kira menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil saat Lacus tidak lagi melawan. "Desember nanti aku harus pergi," Kira menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar, "karena suatu 'kecelakaan', aku mendapat kesempatan menjadi peserta di program pertukaran pelajar Aprilius. Jadi ... yah, aku harus pergi."

"P.L.A.N.T.?"

"Ya. P.L.A.N.T. yang itu."

Lacus mengerjap. "Selamat, ya." Ia menjabat tangan kanan kira yang masih menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih_._" Kira menunduk rendah dengan sopan.

Hening ...

Okeee, suasana sudah berubah menjadi formal, Saudara-saudara.

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu setengah."

"Milenia?"

"Tahun."

Wajah Lacus mulai mengerut—maaf, memang terdengar ambigu. "Lama banget."

Kira tersenyum sedih. "Ya, memang lama. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, ini bisa jadi kesempatan emas untukku. Ini P.L.A.N.T. _lho_!" Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Lacus mulai merasa lebih baik melihat senyum itu di wajah Kira, meski ia masih merasa kesal. Akhirnya ia menghela napas, mengalah. Bagaimana pun Kira juga punya masa depan yang harus dipikirkannya, kan? "Jurusan apa?"

"Astrofisika."

_Pause._

"Astrofisika?" Satu alis Lacus terangkat.

"Yap, astrofisika. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa astrofisika. Riwayat pekerjaan orang tuaku? Bisa jadi. Nilai-nilaiku? Mustahil," Kira menggeleng cepat dan mengibaskan tangannya, "intinya, aku minta maaf karena ini memang keputusan sepihak, tapi aku mohon kau mengerti Lacus. Aku memutuskan hal ini bukan karena aku marah apalagi benci padamu. Aku sudah menganggap masalah kemarin selesai—ya, Lacus. Benar-benar selesai. Aku juga sudah tidak ada masalah dengan Meer-_san—_jangan mengangkat alismu begitu, Lacus. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja kemarin. Makanya," Kira mengambil satu napas panjang, "kita berpisah dulu, ya. Aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik, lebih dewasa, lebih bisa melindungi Lacus. Kalau sudah siap—dan pasti akan siap—dan aku sudah menjadi orang yang lebih pantas untuk mendampingimu, aku akan datang padamu lagi. Jika saat itu tiba, aku berharap kau masih mau menerimaku, minimal bertatap muka denganku. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan di sana. Mungkin rambutku akan kribo karena stres? Hm, semoga tidak botak setengah. Beruban kalau keseluruhan mungkin keren. Apa Aku bawa—"

"Kira," potong Lacus, "kau mulai meracau. Apa kau baru saja melamarku?"

Kira terdiam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah. Ia menunduk lagi, "Maaf."

Saat itulah tawa Lacus pecah. Gadis itu sibuk tertawa sambil menyeka ujung matanya. Kira melirik sedikit dari posisinya yang masih menunduk. Ia pun tersenyum dan berdiri tegap. Ah, betapa leganya melihat tawa indah itu akhirnya kembali. Pemuda itu berbalik sedikit dan mendongak ke arah tangga di belakangnya. Alunan musik _reggae _terdengar dari atas diiringi suara tawa dan suara hempasan air.

Kira bersin sekali lagi. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Lacus dan membawanya ke asal suara. Lacus tidak bertanya. Kali ini ia menyerahkan dirinya dibawa ke mana pun oleh Kira selama tidak mengancam nyawa dan raga. Lagipula perasaannya sedang senang_—_meski agak sedih_—_sekarang.

Begitu pintu menuju atap dibuka, terlihatlah pemandangan kolam tropis _indoor _yang sedang salah musim. Sejumlah penghangat ruangan dipasang di beberapa sisi area kolam sekolah yang memang terletak di atap gedung A. Rangkaian bunga aneka warna digantung mengelilingi ruangan yang tidak terlalu lebar namun cukup luas itu. Kursi-kursi santai digelar bersama payung pelangi di sampingnya. Seperangkat _sound system _diletakkan di ujung sebelah kiri bersebelahan dengan _mini bar—_bebas alkohol tentu saja, risiko membuat orang mabuk di dekat kolam renang agak menakutkan.

"Selamat datang di Zona Tropis Orb High! Kami dari Klub Renang mempersembahkan suasana musim panas pada Anda di musim gu—oh, rupanya cuma kalian. Kukira pengunjung umum," sambut seorang pemuda berbaju hawaii dan celana pendek di depan pintu.

Kira mengirimkan tatapan sinis pada pemuda figuran itu, agak tersinggung.

Mata sang pemuda figuran menangkap tangan kanan Kira dan tangan kiri Lacus yang masih terjalin erat. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang masalah yang sedang terjadi di antara pasangan paling populer di sekolah itu? Ia menyeringai. Sepertinya masalah krisis kestabilan romansa sekolah sudah teratasi. Pemuda itu tidak mau membayangkan akan seberapa heboh setiap harinya jika kedua orang ini mengakhiri 'hubungan' mereka. Akan muncul penumpukkan siswa yang sibuk menunggu, mengekor, dan menguntit Lacus jika statusnya sudah berubah menjadi _available. _Begitu pun pada Kira, kecuali yang mengejar-ngejarnya tentu saja siswi dan bukan siswa. Jika hal seperti itu dibiarkan terjadi, akan muncul kemacetat koridor sekolah, sifat anarkisme, tingkat sensitivas emosi meningkat, dan membuka peluang besar untuk para pencopet akhir bulan yang menyusup dalam kerumunan. Tingkat kriminalitas sekolah pun menjadi tinggi dan akreditas menurun, menyebabkan masalah berkepanjangan yang berdampak pada program studi yang harus ditunda dan ijazah yang tidak bisa keluar. Dugaan korupsi mencuat entah dari mana dan laporan komplain dari wali murid meningkat. Permasalahan yang semakin menumpuk akhirnya muncul di surat kabar dan saya pun harus menghentikan racauan saya sekarang. Baiklah.

Seringai pemuda itu semakin lebar. "Nah, bagi pasangan yang baru rujukan, kami menyediakan satu _set_ perlengkapan renang di ruang ganti—yang tentu saja kalian sudah tahu di mana. Berdansa di _Hawaiian Platform _juga bisa jadi pilihan yang tepat. Kami juga menyediakan soda gembira sebagai menu utama kami dan teh tawar hangat bagi siswa yang sedang mengalami krisis keuangan—air putih sedang _out of stock, _ngomong-ngomong." Ia menunduk singkat sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ala zaman _victorian, "_selamat bersenang-senang!"

Kira dan Lacus bertukar pandang.

Pemuda itu memandang mereka berdua bergantian. "_Well-_duh, sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri di sana? Kalian menghalangi jalan, tahu!" tegurnya lagi, kali ini sambil menarik paksa mereka berdua agar menyingkir dari pintu masuk sebelum kembali menyambut pengunjung lain dengan senyum pepsident.

Kira dan Lacus pun berhenti setelah beberapa langkah dan menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi. Mengerti bahwa tidak ada lagi jalan keluar, Kira mulai memutar kepalanya dan memerhatikan kolam _indoor _ini lebih seksama. Tak disangka-sangka, ternyata tempat ini cukup ramai meski satu-satunya wahana air adalah papan lompat di tepi kolam. Suhunya juga hangat menyenangkan. Beberapa pengunjung yang sudah berganti baju memilih untuk tiduran di kursi santai sambil menyeruput soda gembira, tak sedikit yang memakai kacamata hitam meski rasanya tidak ada sinar menyilaukan di dalam sini. Tawa dari pengunjung anak-anak yang sibuk main air dengan ban pelampung membahana di penjuru ruangan, termasuk suara tangis mereka yang tidak dibelikan soda gembira.

Seriusan, sebenarnya ada apa dengan soda gembira Zona Tropis ini?

Sang DJ tiba-tiba mengganti lagu _reggae _berikutnya menjadi **Games People Play **dari **Inner Circle. **Melihat Lacus yang mulai berseandung dan membuat gerakan kecil mengikuti irama lagu, Kira tersenyum. Sepertinya Lacus juga menikmati tempat ini, sama seperti dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kira menarik tangan Lacus menuju _Hawaiian Platform. Platform _itu sebenarnya bukanlah panggung khusus, hanya lantai yang sudah dipasang beberapa lembar karpet nonkain ala Dance Dance Revolution[1] di depan DJ _set_. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah, kuning, dan oranye dirangkai menggantung di sekitar DJ _set. _Empat batang obor ukuran sedang di atas tiang penyangga berwarna putih dari besi dipasang di tiap sudut _platform._

Kira mengangkat tangannya saat Lacus berputar di bawah tangan keduanya yang masih terjalin dengan ekspresi kaget. "Dansa, Kira?" tanya gadis itu dengan bingung meski tetap menari mengikuti irama.

"Ya, kau terlihat menikmatinya." Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengayunkan tangan keduanya ke depan dan belakang, menyesuaikan langkah kaki yang bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. "Lagi pula dengan begini kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita dengan lebih santai."

Lacus berputar sekali lagi lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Pembicaraan apa? Bukankah sudah selesai?

Wajah Kira berubah. "Soal Athrun ..."

.

* * *

"Aaaaarghh! Kau tidak tahu seberapa gilanya aku!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang menjerit lepas. Baru saja sekelebat potongan persegi panjang melintas di depan matanya. Ia langsung mengambil potongan itu dan meremasnya tanpa ampun sebelum melemparnya asal ke arah kanan. _Konyaku[2] _yang malang.

"Aku sudah meminta izinmu dari awal, kan? Di telepon?" Pemuda berambut biru tua di belakangnya hanya menyingkir saat sebuah tengkorang muncul dari sisi kiri. "Di _chapter _9?"

Gadis itu berdecak kesal, mendorong wajah bertopeng yang muncul di depannya sampai tangan orang itu sibuk mengepak untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan seserius itu! Meski aku tahu kau melakukan semua hal 'menggoda dan mesra' itu dengan Lacus hanya untuk mendorong Kira, itu tetap saja ... menyakitkan tahu." Ia terus maju dengan langkah lebar-lebar. "Aaaarrggh aku kesal!"

Athrun menunduk singkat sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke arah wajah bertopeng yang terlihat kesal itu, merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah bringas pacarnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas saat akhirnya cahaya terlihat dari arah pintu keluar. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah, kan?"

"Aku tahu!" Cagalli berbalik dengan cepat dan menatap Athrun nanar. Sinar matahari dari arah jendela di koridor memerlihatkan mata gadis itu yang sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisinya. Tidak sanggup menatap iris zamrud indah itu lama-lama, Cagalli membuang mukanya. "Aku cuma kesal."

Athrun menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan mulai berjalan melewati sang gadis. "Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku."

Kalimat itu berhasil menarik perhatian Cagalli dan membuatnya mengejar Athrun dengan cepat. "Aku percaya!" serunya tepat di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak percaya. Jika kau percaya padaku kau tidak akan secemas dan sekesal ini," jawabnya datar tanpa menoleh.

Cagalli menggeram dan terlihat semakin frustasi. Ia menarik rambutnya dengan kedua tangan sebelum menurunkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Baiklah, aku mengakui kalau aku tidak percaya! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tenang padahal aku tahu benar dulu kau 'punya perasaan' pada Lacus?!"

Kali ini giliran Athrun yang menggeram. "Tapi itu dulu sekali, Cagalli! Waktu SMP! Sebelum aku _mengenalmu!"_

Keduanya saling beradu pandang dengan napas memburu. Beberapa orang yang melintas memerhatikan pertengkaran dua insan ini dengan penuh kekepoan. Karena hal ini berlangsung lebih lama dari waktu matangnya mie _instan_, kerumunan tadi pun memutuskan untuk kembali beraktivitas.

Athrun menghela napas berat dan menggeser pintu yang bertuliskan 1-3 di papan gantungan di bagian atas yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Athrun berjalan lurus menuju mejanya di baris ketiga kolom kedua sedangkan Cagalli memilih untuk langsung duduk di kursi terdekat dengan pintu. Gadis itu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di meja.

Kelas itu kini kosong. Seluruh anak kelas yang lain masih sibuk membereskan perlengkapan drama dan ada juga yang berkeliling menikmati festival karena tugas mereka sudah selesai. Atribut kelas sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Kursi-kursi dan meja pun tersusun rapi berderet-deret. Sebenarnya kelas 1-3 membuka _stand _jajanan super murah di mana tiap makanannya di bawah seribu rupiah dalam mata uang Indonesia. Tentu saja seluruh stok mereka habis dalam waktu beberapa jam.

Cagalli merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengelus-elus tangan kirinya. Gadis itu membuka sedikit celah antarjarinya dan menemukan sebuah boneka harimau dengan mata hitam bulat menatapnya lekat. "Jangan marah." Boneka itu bergerak-gerak. "Maaf aku membentakmu."

Cagalli menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Athrun yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan terulur lurus memegang boneka harimau dan tangan kiri di saku celana krem pangerannya. Gadis itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada senyum tulus pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memerhatikan sang benda empuk di depan wajahnya. "Aku membelinya bersama Lacus, minta pendapatnya untuk hadiah apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan padamu—meski aku tidak bilang kalalu itu adalah hadiah atas kesabaranmu untuk misi pribadiku. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku bisa memilih sendiri. Ada banyak barang bagus di pasar mur—oh, sudahlah, kau tahu maksudku." Athrun sadar kalau ia bicara lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Lelaki macam apa yang mengaku membelikan hadiah untuk pacarnya di pasar murah?

Cagalli mengambil boneka itu dan memerhatikannya baik-baik. Athrun hanya diam dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke saku juga, menunggu. Senyum tipis ikut terkembang di wajahnya saat seulas senyum perlahan merekah di bibir gadis berambut pirang itu. "Kau menyogokku."

Athrun meringis. "Kali ini saja."

Pemilik iris _amber _itu mulai memutar-mutar boneka harimau di kedua tanannya. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka boneka, kan?"

"Oh, kau akan menyukainya." Athrun menahan kepala boneka itu tepat di depan wajah Cagalli dan menekan sesuatu di daerah lehernya.

Cagalli refleks mengumpat dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari boneka itu saat sinar laser menembak matanya. Athrun tertawa.

"Keren banget!" seru gadis itu antusias sambil terus mengerjapkan matanya.

Teringat sesuatu, Athrun cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Asalkan kau tidak menjahili Kira dengan ini."

"Oh, kau terlalu mengenalku, Athrun." Athrun lebih dulu menarik boneka tersebut tinggi-tinggi sebelum Cagalli bisa menggapainya. "Ayoolaaah~ hanya sesekali."

Athrun menggeleng tegas. Ah, sahabat yang baik sekali Anda, Bung. Cagalli mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi—terlalu dekat dengan gadis lain apa pun alasannya. Aku masih seorang gadis, kau tahu? Aku juga bisa cemburu."

"Janji," Athrun mengangguk mantap dan berlutut di samping meja Cagalli dengan kedua lengan berada di atas meja, menumpu kepalanya, "dan untukmu, berjanjilah untuk selalu percaya padaku." Ia menekan hidung Cagalli dengan ujung hidung boneka di tangannya.

Cagalli tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Diambilnya boneka itu dari tangan Athrun dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak bilang janji."

Athrun mencubit pipi Cagalli agak kuat, gemas, sedangkan sang korban hanya sibuk mengaduh dan memukul-mukul tangan pelaku. Pemuda itu tdak sanggup menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditampilkan gadis garang namun manis di depannya. Ah, ia baru menyadari betapa ia merindukan gadis ini. Bukan hal mudah bertingkah seolah kau punya perhatian pada gadis lain saat sudah ada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai di hatimu.

Athrun melepaskan tangannya dan hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cagalli yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya. Gadis itu kembali mengkat boneka di tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

.

* * *

"Jadi kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian?" tanya Kira dengan alis berkerut, masih berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan irama.

Lacus mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum. "Kami hanya berakting, Kira. Kau tahu bagaimana Yzak kalau kami melakukannya setengah-setengah. Untuk kejadian di pasar malam itu, Athrun hanya memintaku menemaninya mencari hadiah untuk Cagalli. Mereka pasangan yang manis sekali, kan?"

Kira harus mengakui hal ini. Meski sering bertengkar karena hal kecil, mereka berdua memang pasangan yang manis. Tidak hanya karena Athrun adalah sahabatnya ia memberi izin untuk berpacaran dengan Cagalli. Insting seorang kakaknya merasa kalau Athrun adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjina—menjaga sang adik tersayang paling oenyoe sedunia.

Lagu poco-poco untuk dansa ronde ini pun berakhir dengan puluhan orang yang membuat barisan untuk ikut berdansa. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan lalu menyebar, ada yang membeli minuman—ya, soda gembira lagi, ada yang langsung menyebur ke kolam seperti kawanan lumba-lumba, dan ada yang pergi dengan ekspresi _smiley _di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu dimatikan dan kaca-kaca jendela ditutup. Obor-obor yang masih menyala hanyalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Bisik-bisik mulai menyebar dan berkembang menjadi keributan meski tidak terlalu besar. Kira menggenggam tangan Lacus dan menariknya mendekat dengan protektif. Mati listrik? Turun ampere? Ancaman dunia? Perang antargalaksi?

"Pengunjung yang budiman, tidak perlu panik, resah, atau gundah gulanda! Sebagai persembahan terakhir sebelum penutupan, kami akan manampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan laser yang super fantasticos! Tidak perlu bertanya-tanya dari mana dana untuk _mega show _super keren ini! Pertunjukkan ini disponsori oleh—yak, bisa Anda lihat di pertunjukkan nanti. Selamat menyaksikan dan terima kasih telah datang di Zona Tropis Klub Renang Orb High School!"

Suara genderang yang ditabuh cepat terdengar seiring dengan musik **The** **Final Count Down** yang diputar. Sedetik kemudian, deretan sinar berwarna hijau ditembakkan dari beberapa projektor mini di sisi-sisi ruangan yang mengarah ke bagian atap, tepat di bagian tengah kolam. Sontak, semua orang berdecak kagum. Berbagai virtual laser ditampilkan, menimbulkan beberapa ledakan cahaya di langit-langit saat beberapa logo sponsor kegiatan muncul bergantian. Musik pun berganti saat logo Klub Renang ditampilkan dan semua laser mati, sebelum deretan laser baru menimpa seluruh pengunjung dan membuat berbagai bentuk lain dengan berbagai macam warna. Semua orang tenggelam dalam kemegahan pertunjukkan.

Kira dan Lacus saling bertukar pandang. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu mengeratkan genggamannya. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan terhanyut dalam pandangan masing-masing sehingga tidak sadar kalau wajah keduanya semakin mendekat sampai jarak antara hidung mereka hanya satu sentimeter.

Lacus mencubit hidung Kira dan tidak melepaskannya untuk beberapa lama. Pemuda itu mengaduh dan langsung mengelus-elus tepi hidungnya saat jemari lentik itu akhirnya melepaskannya. "Kita sedang tidak terikat hubungan seperti itu, Yamato-_san,_" ujar Lacus jahil dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertawa lepas di antara gemuruh tepuk tangan dan siulan pengunjung lain di sekitar mereka. Sungguh, gadis di depannya ini benar-benar bisa membolak-balikkan perasaannya begitu mudah. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya—tanda menyerah—dan segera menurunkannya lagi. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Clyne-_san_." Ia berkata pelan sembari menunduk dan melipat lengan kanannya di depan dada.

Keduanya pun kembali bertukar pandang dengan seringai kecil di bibir mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, Lacus! Kemarilah!"

Lacus yang saat itu sedang berjalan melewati koridor di depan ruang guru terhenti saat mengetahui seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ruang guru yang terbuka dan mendapati seorang wanita yang mengenakan kemeja merah dengan blazer putih menggantung di sandaran kursinya melampai tepat ke arahnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun memasuki ruangan padat tersebut sembari memberi salam dan berhenti tepat di depan sang guru. "Mrs. Murrue memanggilku?" tanyanya sopan.

Wanita itu menyeruput secangkir kopi miliknya sebelum menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar kepada Lacus. "Aku lupa memberikannya padamu." Ia tersenyum dan segera berbalik memunggungi sang murid untuk kembali ke _paperwork-_nya yang menumpuk. Menjadi Kepala Divisi Biologi Sekolah memang cukup merepotkan. "Oh! Dan tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicara, mengisyarakannya untuk pergi.

Dengan bingung akhirnya Lacus meninggalkan ruangan dengan patuh. Ia membolak-balik amplop cokelat itu beberapa kali sebelum membukanya pelan-pelan dengan rapi. Setelah terbuka cukup lebar, gadis itu menarik setumpuk berkas yang ada di dalamnya dan membelalak begitu menemukan sebuah logo yang sangat tidak asing bagi seluruh pelajar negeri ini di bagian kop suratnya.

**P.L.A.N.T.**

Dengan cepat ia menarik lembar pertama di bagian terdepan dan meninggalkan lembaran lain tetap di dalam amplop. Matanya menelusuri tiap kata dengan cepat. Ia menahan napas dan menutup mulutnya.

_ "'... berdasarkan berkas-berkas yang telah Anda kirimkan pada kami setelah melewati pelbagai tahap seleksi, dengan bangga kami memutuskan bahwa Anda **LULUS **Seleksi Penerimaan Siswa Berpotensi dan dapat mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar kami selama satu setengah tahun di October dengan fokus utama di bidang Ilmu Sosial.'"_

Bayangan Kira saat memberitahunya tentang kepergiannya ke Aprilius bulan Desember nanti pun muncul. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanyanya. Ini bisa jadi cara bagus untuk mengawasi Kira apakah ia menepati kata-katanya—untuk menjadi calon suami yang lebih baik untuk Lacus selama mereka berpisah—dan tetap setia, tidak tergoda oleh gadis-gadis lain yang ada di sana. Ya, Kira tidak perlu tahu, dengan begitu hasil penyelidikannya akan benar-benar murni dan ia bisa tenang. _Another test for Kira._

_Tapi ..._

Lacus menurunkan tangannya dan menghela napas. Ia tersenyum dan mengetuk pelan puncak kepalanya. _Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku baru saja berjanji untuk memercainya, kan?_

Selain itu sebenarnya ada juga faktor jarak karena masing-masing kampus P.L.A.N.T. berbeda-beda. Jarak antara October dan Aprilius harus ditempuh dengan _shinkansen _selama setengah jam, terbayang seberapa jauhnya?

Gadis itu pun memasukkan kembali surat pemberitahuan tersebut untuk bergabung dengan lampiran-lampiran lainnya. Ia dekap amplop itu dan kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya, bergabung dengan teman-temannya, dan mendengarkan pidato ketua geng seputar hasil drama tempo hari, juga ... untuk bertemu orang yang sangat ia sukai.

"Kau sudah lulus, kok, Kira," gumam gadis itu lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat gadis itu tiba di depan pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan berbagai rupa dan penampilan sedang heboh-hebohnya menyoraki Yzak yang masih bersikap seperti pembawa acara kuis di televisi di belakang meja guru. Iris biru muda itu terkunci pada sosok berambut cokelat yang sedang tertawa di kursinya bersama-teman-teman lain yang sibuk mengompori rombongan orator. Saat pemuda itu memutar kepalanya sedikit dan mata _amethys _itu bertemu dengan iris _baby blue_ miliknya, senyum di bibir pemuda itu semakin merekah namun tetap terkesan lembut.

Lacus menarik napas dalam dan semakin mendekap amplop itu dengan senyum manis yang terkembang. "Kau benar-benar lulus."

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

[1]: Adalah _dance game _yang biasa ada di _game center _dimana kita nge-_dance_ sesuai tanda panah yang ditunjukin di layar. Atas, bawah, kanan, kiri, atau yang lain kalo mau lebih extrem.

[2]: Sejenis kue bentuk segi empat yang terbuat dari umbi-umbian.

Balasan _review _untuk **Thoriq **dan **Makoto Kyouko: **Ini akhirnya udah _update, _semoga suka ya~ :D

.

Dan yak! **Test for Kira **mencapai _chapter _terakhir di _chapter _13~ sama sekali gak nyangka kalau bakal jadi sepanjang ini waktu pertama nulis. Ohohohoho.

**Makoto Kyouko, Thoriq, vermiehans, ****Seiba Artoria****, ****Nemui Neko-chan, popcaga, jeffrey imanjuntak inversy,**** WingZero, ****AnandaPtrAbsri****, Guest(s), aikawa, ****October Lynx****, sun setsuna, ****Lacie Helra-Chan****, ****Hoshi Uzuki, ****Magus-15IchiGo, Hidari shotaro, dat. lost. panda, dark yamato, Ranperuuji, ****daollyod, ****JusticeKetokPalu , Amai Yuki, fuyu no yukishiro, Sirvio The Mualank Inside****, Qwerty, Tyu, kumiko-chan, Fhaska ken **(bebeeeeb)**, ****kai-zala-attha, orang terdampar, Meii Neider, Julia, eL-ch4n, HirumaManda, Pearl Jeevas **(sadakoooo)**, ofiai17 **(mbakeeeeee)**, ****uchihyu nagisa, kerenman, Ka, Alice Baka, natsu H. sun of forgiveness, 00unknown****, Shinku, ****Rakusukurain-verin, Rei Nanda.**

_Super big thanks for them! Without your appreciation I don't know what will this be :D Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu._

Maaf, karena saya butuh waktu lama untuk namatin ini karena kemalasan yang hobinya muncul terus. Maaf juga kalau selama ini meski ditulisnya ber-_genre _humor tapi gak kerasa humornya alias garing, apalagi _chapter-chapter _belakangan. Maaf juga kalau seandainya selama proses TFK ini ada yang tersinggung atau ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan dari saya. Maaf, kalo seandainya TFK ini diselesaikan dengan kurang/tidak memuaskan. Maaf ...

Terima kasih juga, _hontou ni arigatou, _untuk semua _readers, reviewer, _dan siapa pun yang sudah nge-fave, _follow__, _dan dengan sabar tetep setia ngikutin TFK baik yang _silent _atau pun yang _active_. Juga terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah dukung saya (sadar atau nggak) melalui berbagai cara (langsung atau gak langsung) untuk terus nyelesaiin TFK ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. :)

.

Sincerely,

Ritsu-ken, 2013


End file.
